


We Are Never Getting Back Together

by KaterinaRedbird



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, Klaus OFC friendship, Major Original Character(s), Minor Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Minor Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore, On-Again/Off-Again Relationship, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Protective Damon, Salvatore Sister, Salvatore sibling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 65,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7046425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaterinaRedbird/pseuds/KaterinaRedbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About a 100 years ago Sarah Salvatore used to be engaged to Elijah, but it didn't end well. She didn't plan on meeting him anytime soon, but when she returns to Mystic Falls to visit her brothers, who have no idea that she has history with the Mikaelsons, she can't avoid him forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I originally uploaded this story over on fanfiction.net, but decided to upload it here too.  
> English isn't my first language, so I apologize for any mistakes I made.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah Salvatore returns to Mystic Falls and meets Klaus.

Welcome in Mystic Falls greeted me the big sign. Welcome back, I thought to myself while I drove past the sign in my red cabriole. I parked my car on the outskirts, took my suitcase and decided to walk the rest of the way. I wanted to see Mystic Falls in all its glory and enjoy it. It had truly been too long. It felt good to be home. The last time I had been here, it had only been Stefan and me and I wasn’t in a good place back then. This time Damon was here as well and I couldn’t be more excited.

_Flashback 1987- Mystic Falls  
_  
_“Sarah? What are doing here?” I groaned inwardly. I should have been more careful. I didn’t even check if I was the only one at home. I just went straight to my room. Stefan entered my room without knocking. I swept my hand across my face to hide the few tears that were still visible. I didn’t really think it made a difference, an idiot could see that I had been crying, but I didn’t want Stefan to worry. I stared straight at the ceiling in hope Stefan wouldn’t see my face.  
_  
_“I wanted to come home.” I said. It was true, I couldn’t think of a place I rather wanted to be right now and no one would expect me to be here. The place didn’t even hold any special childhood memories for me, it wasn’t even the house I grew up in, but it was the closest thing to home I had right now. I just wanted a fresh start and forget that the last years happened. It was the perfect place to hide. “Is Damon also here?” While I didn’t anticipate Stefan’s presence, it could be comforting to not be alone, to have my family around me. I didn’t have anyone else anymore. This thought depressed me. It would be really nice to have Damon around too, but I knew that his and Stefan’s relationship was still everything but easy.  
_  
_“No, I heard he is in Canada.” I could feel his gaze one me. I could imagine how I looked without having so much as glanced at a mirror in days. My blonde hair was unwashed and probably looked like a bird had made it its nest. I spent the last days hiding and fleeing, the last thing on my mind had been basic hygiene. I had been too much occupied with crying my eyes out, a fact that could be clearly seen by my red and puffy eyes. No makeup in the world could hide that. I wore an oversized sweatshirt and jeans. I think this was by far the worst I had looked in my entire life._  
_To save the rest of my admittedly shrinking dignity I tried to act as if everything was perfectly normal, as if I didn’t look like someone had hit me with a bus.  
_  
_I really wished Damon would be here instead of Stefan. Stefan was too sensitive. I couldn’t keep a secret from him. That was one of the things that annoyed me the most about him. Even when we were children he could see right through me and while he didn’t go and tell father about me sneaking out, Stefan went always to Damon, because he knew I wouldn’t listen to him. Nothing was more annoying than your little brother trying to lecture you. Damon was more oblivious to things like that, even though I doubted he wouldn’t catch on my current state, he would have to be blind to not notice. Maybe it was better, he wasn’t here after all._  
_“Is everything alright? You look kind of sad.” Stefan observed. That was an understatement and we both knew it. I felt miserable, but I stayed silent. I wanted to tell him the truth, I really did, but at the same time, I just wanted to pretend it never happened.  
_  
_“I am fine, Stefan.” I lied therefore. It was just easier. I wouldn’t know where to start and I just couldn’t bring myself to relive the whole story by telling him. I would have to start at the very beginning and I just couldn’t bring myself to do it. There was so much he didn’t know about my life. Things I didn’t tell him, because they were too complicated at the time or because they happened before we made up again. Damon and Stefan still had no idea what I had been up to in the nearly 70 years after we turned that we didn’t talk to each other. 70 years are a lot to catch up on. I never had the patience to tell my brothers it before and I sure as hell didn’t have the patience now.  
_  
_“You know you can talk to me right?” He looked at me worryingly.  
_  
_“I know, Stefan. Thanks.” I said gratefully. He still didn’t leave.  
_  
_“Did you break up with your mystery guy again?” I quickly sat up and stared at him in surprise.  
_  
_“My mystery guy?!” I repeated in shock.  
_  
_“That’s how Damon and I call him. You never did tell us his name.” He pointed out and waited patiently as if I would change that now, I wouldn’t.  
_  
_“How do you know there is one mystery guy? Maybe I had multiple boyfriends.” As far as I remembered I only told them once or twice that I was dating someone. I never told them it was serious and I never told them it was the same guy. Stefan just shrugged.  
_  
_“The way you talked about him and the necklace you are always wearing that was obviously a gift from your mystery guy, the necklace that you’re currently not wearing. So you did break up?” He concluded, but still phrased it as a question. I nodded slowly.  
_  
_“Necklace is gone.” I emphasized, hopping Stefan would finally leave, so I could go back to being miserable and crying. This time in the comfort of my own bed, which I didn’t plan on leaving anytime soon.  
_  
_“Do you want to talk about it?”  
_  
_“Nope. I just want to lie here. I am fine, Stefan.” I reassured him. “Nothing, I didn’t go through before.” I cringed at my own comment. Sadly, that was true, but that didn’t make it any easier. I really thought this time would be different. I thought we could make it work. I tried to blink the tears away that were threatening to roll out of my eyes again.  
_  
_“I wish I could help you. I hate seeing you like this.” His statement made me cry silently. There was no helping me. I didn’t know if I would ever be okay again. I just couldn’t get over him, no matter how much I tried. Every time I was fully convinced that I would never ever fall for him again, he just appeared out of nowhere and reminded me, why I fell for him the first time. It was pathetic really. I should know better. I did, it was just that I still loved him and overlooked our problems and his flaws. Did he have flaws? Nothing came to mind, nothing except him repeatedly cheating on me. I would always love him, but he would never love me enough. I started sobbing uncontrollable. I couldn’t stop crying.  
_  
_“I am fine.” I said through tears. “I can handle it.” That didn’t even sound convincing to me. Stefan looked at me with pity. Normally, I hated that look, but right now I just needed my brother to hold me and tell me everything would be alright. Even though I knew it was a lie._

Whenever my brothers were in Mystic Falls, there was only one place they stayed at. That was exactly where I was going, the new Salvatore boarding house. I think the last time we three were together in the same town was 1912, also in Mystic Falls. That was almost 100 years ago!  
  
Nevertheless, I didn’t put much effort into packing, most of my things I kept here. Over the years I visited many places, but Mystic Falls would always be my home. I had my own room here, where I always kept some of my clothes and stuff I needed whenever I stopped by. Sure, most of my clothes were useless when I didn’t visit for a long time. The fashion just changed too quickly, but when you’re over 160 years old, you learn to adapt and just focus on the important things and throw everything else away.  
  
No matter how much time passed between my visits, Mystic Falls never changed much. Of course the cars parked in front of the buildings changed with time, but otherwise it stayed the same. The Lockwoods still owned the same property they owned in 1864, it just expanded. Even the bar I knew from 1864 was still around. Women of class weren’t allowed back then to enter, but father, Damon and George spend a lot of time in there. Now it was pretty much the only place to meet in Mystic Falls.  
  
“Sarah?“ A melodic voice with a strong British accent suddenly called behind me. Grinning, I turned around.  
  
“Nik.”, I didn’t expect to meet him here, but it made sense. This was after all his hometown as well.  
  
“What are you doing here?” He asked surprised, he caught up with me and hugged me.  
  
“That’s my hometown, I came to visit.”  
  
“Why?” Nik was so paranoid that he expected his downfall behind every innocent visit. I always thought I didn’t trust easily, but Nik was even worse than me. Maybe that was why we bonded so fast.  
  
“I could ask you the same thing.” I was never good in this 20 question thing. I didn’t like to talk about myself just like Nik didn’t like it. I realized he still wanted an answer. He also was impatient, another thing we had in common. “I am visiting my brothers. I heard Stefan lost his way again.” Niklaus saw briefly guilty to the ground. I added one and one together. “And you are in the same town. I am guessing it’s all your fault?” I should have figured earlier. The last time Stefan had been consumed by his bloodlust, he was with Nik too.  
  
“I have waited for you to finally make an appearance.” He changed the subject, how predictable. The Mikaelsons were all the same, stubborn until the end.  
  
“So yes.” I said, why else should he avoid my question? “Really, Nik? Did it have to be my brother?” I asked slightly annoyed. I should be mad, but honestly, Stefan’s bloodlust was something that had to occur eventually again. He couldn’t keep up his bunny diet forever, Damon and I agreed on that. Nik just made the inevitable happen faster.  
  
“Sadly, yes, it did.” He answered honestly. I didn’t expect that. What did that mean? But I knew Nik, he wouldn’t explain it to me in the middle of the street where everyone could just listen in. Again, he was paranoid. As if some human would care about what we talked about.  
  
“I want to see my brothers first, settle down for a moment.” I said pointing to my luggage. “Let’s meet in an hour at the grill. You have to tell me everything!” I stopped for a moment while I remembered something. “Wait, are you alone?” He smiled at me knowingly.  
  
“I tell you everything, later, when we meet at the grill.” That was not a satisfying answer and he knew it! Now I had to wait until later to figure out if it was a good idea to come back or if I should take my stuff and leave as fast as possible before I didn’t have the chance to anymore. I wasn’t ready to face my past. I wanted to hide a bit more. I just came to terms with myself, I was happy again. I traveled the world, met different people, made clothes for all kinds of people and studied at every imaginable university. I didn’t want anyone to ruin my current happiness.  
Nik just watched while I debated whether to leave or stay and did nothing to ease my worries instead he kissed me on the cheek and left me.  
My stay in Mystic Falls seemed to become more interesting than I had anticipated.

* * *

 

I entered the Salvatore boarding house without any problem. I expected to need an invitation, but apparently, Damon still owned the house. I told them many times they should compel a human to live with them, so that no other vampire could enter, but they never listened to me. Damon was still under the impression that he could kill every intruder. He obviously didn’t know the nosy Mikaelson family. I had enough unwelcomed guests to last me a lifetime.  
  
“Damon, Stefan! I am home again!” I shouted through the house. It still looked the same, very antique and very Damon like. I heard noises in both of their bedrooms upstairs. A few seconds later they were both standing in front of me. I smiled at them both.  
  
“Sarah? I didn’t know you wanted to come!” Damon hugged me instantly. Stefan on the other hand stayed back and just watched.  
  
“I heard Stefan lost his way again. I thought a little family reunion could help him get back on the right track.”  
  
“Ha. Ha.” Stefan seemed unamused. “I don’t need your help.”  
  
“Of course you don’t.” I replied sarcastically.  
  
“We can always need your help.” Damon gave his brother a meaningful stare. “This time it isn’t Stefan’s fault that he went nuts.”  
  
“Yes, I heard about that, but that doesn’t change a thing.” I looked at Stefan more closely. His facial expression was harder, his power stronger, I could basically feel it radiating through his body. This kind of power only came from drinking human blood, massive amounts of human blood. Stefan scoffed, apparently already bored of our talk.  
  
“Did he turn off his humanity completely?” I asked Damon once Stefan was gone.  
  
“Not on his own, but yes, he did. He was compelled to do it. He didn’t have a choice. Well, he is free from the compulsion now, but his humanity isn’t completely back yet.” Damon probably expected that I would be confused by what he was saying, but I was more than familiar with the rules of the originals. It was annoying really. I drank vervain since 1902, by now I had come to be used to it, but that didn’t mean I enjoyed drinking it. It still felt as if I would drink acid, but it wasn’t as bad as it was in the beginning.  
  
“We’re going to fix him!” That’s what we always did and until now we were always successful. That wouldn’t change. Stefan just went through a phase, he would be fine.  
  
“Let’s hope so.” Damon didn’t seem convinced. “Do you want to head to the grill to drink something? You know a brother-sister bonding day. We didn’t do this in ages!” He seemed excited to see me. I was too, but I already had planes.  
  
“Sorry, I already have a date. But don’t worry, I’ll stay for a while.” If the talk with Nik didn’t change my mind on how long I would stay, I added to myself.  
  
“You’re not even five minutes back and you already have a date?!”  
  
“Well, on my way here I met an old friend.”  
  
“Who?” He asked skeptically. I laughed. Damon could play the role of the overprotective brother perfectly. He used the same tone of voice he used back when I was dating George Lockwood. Damon and George were friends, but he never liked that his friend spent that much time with his little sister.  
  
“Niklaus Mikaelson.”  
  
Damon’s face turned white. “Klaus? Sarah, Klaus is the guy who did this to Stefan!”  
  
“I thought so. Stop worrying so much, I told you, we’ll fix everything” I reminded him again. It was clear that Damon didn’t believe me. I sighed. “Nik isn’t as bad as he seems when you start to know him. The stories of him are just exaggerations.” Damon scoffed.  
  
“Nik?!”  
  
“I told you, he is an old friend.” I shrugged. Hopefully, Damon wouldn’t ask how I met him. I was tired of lying.  
  
“Please don’t tell me you slept with him!” He asked disgusted.  
  
“EW! NO! Never!” I exclaimed. “And even if I had, I wouldn’t tell my big brother about it!” Damon chuckled, obviously relieved. He didn’t know that I sometimes thought about what would have happened if I had met Nik first and not his brother. Maybe I would have hooked up with him and my life would have been easier. Nik was attractive and charming, if he wanted to be. I was sure that if he wouldn’t think love was pointless, he would have had a line of women waiting for him.  
But I didn’t meet Nik first and now I couldn’t imagine being anything more than friends with him. He was my best friend, nothing more.  
  
“I still don’t like you meeting him.” Damon said. I rolled my eyes.  
  
“Well, it’s not your choice to make.” I replied and headed up the stairs to unpack my stuff.  
My room was in between Stefan’s and Damon’s. I was supposed to be the buffer. Damon had bought the house in the early 1900’s when our family house had burned to the ground. He was the one who assigned the rooms. After I decorated my room, I told my brothers they were not allowed to enter. I am pretty sure Damon broke this rule several times. That’s why I hid all of my more personal things under a loose plank next to my bed.  
  
I opened the door. I didn’t expect to see my room like this. It was a mess. I forgot that I destroyed it the last time I had been here. My otherwise neat red painted room with my sewing machine, my king sized bed and the pictures on the wall, was now a disaster. I had burned half my closet, everything that could remind me of him and I burned all his clothes that he kept here. My desk was broken. My books lay all over the place. The picture frames lay on the floor shattered. Some of the pictures I burned with his clothes. My sketchbook was ruined and fabric lay everywhere. It would take forever to clean that up. I looked under the plank. I kept a few pictures and drawings. Even in my crazy mind I was smart enough to keep some memories. I opened my suitcase, took my necklace with my ring on it and put it to the other things my brothers weren’t supposed to find.  
I went into the adjoining bathroom. Even that I destroyed.  
  
“Damon! Stefan!” I called for them. They rushed to me immediately.  
  
“What happened?” Damon asked looking at me worriedly.  
  
“What happened? Are you blind?”  
  
“I believe this was your doing.” Stefan jumped in.  
  
“I know that, but that’s over 20 years ago. Why did no one fix it?”  
  
“We are your brothers, not your servants!” Damon interjected. “As far as I remember we are not allowed to go in to your room. Besides, you should learn to clean up your own mess. Why did you even destroy all your things?”  
  
“I needed to get rid of memories and my anger.” I explained. “So you just left it like that?” I couldn’t believe them! The windows were broken for 20 years!  
  
“Next time you are heartbroken, don’t destroy your entire room.” Damon said smugly.  
  
“Thanks, for the advice!” I replied sarcastically. “Where am I supposed to sleep now?”  
  
“We have enough extra bedrooms. Why did you destroy your bathroom, too? Your room wasn’t enough?”  
  
“I told you, I had to get rid of memories!” I repeated.  
  
“What memories do you and your mystery guy have in your tub?” He asked confused. I just looked at him. “Never mind, I don’t want to know.” Damon said quickly. I laughed and then I stopped. I didn’t like Damon calling him my mystery guy so casually, as if he knew that there was a guy since the beginning. It made me feel like I sucked at keeping secrets and my ability to keep secrets was something I was pretty proud of.  
  
“Get someone to fix that.” Stefan said and left the room.  
  
“Great, I thought I could come home and enjoy my room and now I have to sleep in the guestroom. I feel really welcome here, thanks.” I said hurt. Damon laughed.  
  
“You are always welcome here, but really, you should fix your room.” It didn’t look like I had much of a choice. I couldn’t sleep in my room.

* * *

 

The grill was full this time of the day. I could see Nik sitting at the bar across from the entrance. He waved me over to him. He had already ordered for the both of us.  
  
“Damon just lectured me. Apparently you’re the devil himself and you ruined Stefan.” I joked, while sitting down next to him.  
  
“I just helped him accept his true nature. I am completely innocent.” He defended himself and I laughed.  
  
“Like always.” I took my glass and emptied it immediately.  
  
“So why are you in Mystic Falls?”  
  
“I told you, because of my brothers.” It was the truth. “Why are you asking?” I didn’t look at him. I had a pretty good idea why he was asking.  
  
“No particular reason.” I could see that he tried to hide his smile. The next question came out of my mouth before I could stop it. I hated me for it. “Did you think I am here for a different reason?” He pretended to be surprised.  
  
“Should I?” He knew exactly, what I wanted to know! Why did he have to make it so difficult for me?  
  
“I don’t know. Would I have a different reason?” I really couldn’t get any more obvious! We both knew what I was talking about, but we both refused to say his name too stubborn to let the other win.  
  
“Shouldn’t you know that best?” He said grinning widely. He enjoyed my pain. “You are so obvious when you are fishing for information.”  
  
“I am not!” I denied quickly. He laughed and turned around, away from me to order the next round. The bartender came over to give us a refill. I told him to leave the bottle, I had a feeling I would need it.  
  
“I am not really in the mood to chit chat, if you want to know something, ask!” I just stared at him angrily. No wonder no one liked him!  
  
“Fine! How is your family?” I gritted and took a big gulp from the bottle. He laughed at me.  
  
“Now we’re coming closer. I am glad, you still care.”  
  
“I don’t!” I denied again childishly.  
  
“Of course not.” Nik replied sarcastically.  
  
“How long do you want to torture me for?” I asked impatiently.  
  
“Finn is still in his coffin, so is Kol and since recently even Rebekah.” That weren’t exactly news to me. I expected as much.  
  
“Recently? Did you free Rebekah? Was she angry?”  
  
“She was, but I could calm her down. She was angrier at Elijah than you.”  
  
“I didn’t even do anything to her!” I had been more than nice to Rebekah. She didn’t like me though. Probably because her brothers liked me more than her.  
  
“Well, Elijah daggered her for you!” He stated.  
  
“I left because of that. So how is Elijah?” I asked as casually as I could. It was weird to say his name again.  
  
“You ask about Elijah?” He pretended to be shocked. Jerk! “Didn’t he call you?”  
  
“Oh, shut up! You know exactly that we broke up!”  
  
“I know that you broke up… again!” He added. “I am just not aware when you saw him for the last time?”  
  
“1987. So?” I pushed further.  
  
“He is here.”  
  
“Really?” I thought I would have seen him by now if he was here as well. Normally, Elijah didn’t need long to find me. That’s why I was constantly on the run. He knew me too well, I could never stay long in one place, in fear he would find me. But he obviously lost me this time. That meant I had still time to disappear. I looked around, half expecting Elijah to sit at one of those tables and watching me, but I couldn’t see him anywhere. Nik watched me amused.  
  
“Yes, but you won’t meet him. He is in a coffin, too.” I exhaled relieved. I wouldn’t have to deal with him. I could stay in Mystic Falls.  
  
“Why?” I knew Elijah was Nik’s favorite brother. He spent the least of his time in a coffin.  
  
“He tried to kill me.”  
  
“He is not that stupid, he loves you, he wouldn’t do that.” I knew Elijah pretty well and he appreciated his family too much to do a thing that dumb. Besides, he knew there wasn’t a way to kill Nik.  
  
“He did and he almost succeeded.” Nik told me, taking a sip from my bottle. I couldn’t believe it. Could Elijah really change that much?  
  
“Why would he want to kill you? What did you do?”  
  
“I refused to tell him where you are.” I felt guilty. I made Nik promise to keep my whereabouts a secret.  
  
“That may have annoyed him but that’s no reason for trying to kill you.”  
  
“We fought. He was angry at me for being on your side. So I told him I had daggered all our siblings and had thrown them into the ocean.” Now I understood why Elijah wanted to kill him.  
  
“You didn’t have to do that, but thank you.” I said honestly. Nik could be a really good friend if he wanted to. “So Elijah is in a coffin.” I repeated. In the past, I would have been extremely upset with Nik for taking Elijah’s life, but now I almost felt grateful. It was still wrong, I knew that, but it made my life easier.  
  
“You look relieved.”  
  
“Honestly, I am. It’s just better if we don’t cross paths, it never ends well.”  
  
“Because you can’t keep your hands to yourself. It’s always the same. You break up, you fall in love again, break up again and fall in love again.”  
  
“I get it!” I interrupted him.  
  
“Pretty annoying!”  
  
“Nik! I get it!”  
  
“You’re touchy today.” He complained.  
  
“Well, that happens when I have to learn that Stefan’s drinks human blood again and switched his humanity switch! Why did you do that?” I changed the subject. Everything was better than talking about Elijah and me. Nik just shrugged.  
  
“He wasn’t loyal and opposed me. And I gave him back his free will, maybe Damon left out this part of the story.” He did, but Nik was never as innocent as he made himself look like. Everyone he met opposed him, he could be a dick, and he shouldn’t be surprised. I didn’t say that though, he would just get mad at me. I didn’t want to deal with his fool mood.  
  
“That’s why you will never find loyal friends.” I pointed out.  
  
“I don’t need friends and I don’t want them. I need people who do as I say.”  
  
“You’re uncorrectable. If I am not your friend, what am I to you?”  
  
“You’re the woman who breaks my brother’s heart over and over again.”  
  
“That’s debatable.” While I knew I wasn’t completely innocent, I did my fair share of mistakes, Elijah broke my heart just as often. “You changed the topic again!” I grumbled. Nik was too good in manipulating people, even without using compulsion. “Why did Stefan oppose you in the first place?”  
  
“I broke the curse, I made the sacrifice. Your brothers fell in love with the Doppelgänger, wanted to protect her.” He rolled his eyes.  
  
“Wait, Doppelgänger? Like there is someone out there who looks exactly like Katherine?” Nik nodded. “That means Katherine had a child before she died? Someone impregnated that bitch?” I scoffed. “Once a slut, always a slut.”  
  
“Yeah, but it came in handy for me.” I rolled my eyes, of course he would see it that way.  
“So my brothers fell for the slut who looks like Katherine and you killed her to break the curse and now my brothers are mad at you?” I tried to figure this all out. I never thought there was an actual way for him to break the curse.  
  
“Something like that, she died but your brothers found a way of bringing her back a human, what was very convenient for me, because I need her blood to make more hybrids.”  
“I don’t get it, how did they save her? Did they you this elixir Elijah planned on using on Katherine?”  
  
“Not exactly, you should really ask your brothers, all you need to know is that they want to kill me to stop me from using Elena’s blood.”  
  
“Elena, that’s her name?” I already hated her, what a stupid name. “So my brothers try to kill you? Are they insane?” Nik laughed. He knew as well as I did that he was truly immortal and my brothers couldn’t do anything against him. It was really nice for him to let my brothers live despite their effort to kill him.  
  
“Well, Love really is a vampire’s greatest weakness. It lets people do weird things. But who am I telling this? You know better than anyone what I’m talking about.” He grinned smugly. I snorted and got up. I really didn’t need to listen to that. I wanted more answers, but I wouldn’t stay here and listen to Nik crack jokes about my past relationship. I heard enough.  
  
“I don’t need to take this.” I turned around to go.  
  
“No problem, we probably will meet later today. Your brothers planned a dinner at my place. I am guessing you will come?” That was the first time I heard of this. My brothers and Nik in the same room that sounded dangerous. I turned around.  
  
“I don’t think so. Leave me out of this mess.” I debated if I should say more or not. “And just for your Information, It’s over for real this time. We didn’t see each other in over 20years. I am over it. I moved on.” He looked at me doubtfully. He couldn’t know that for the first time in my life I really believed in what I said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah and Elijah meet for the first time in 25 years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized the flashbacks can be a bit confsing, so here is a timeline of what has been revealed already:  
> 1902: - Sarah begins drinking vervain  
> 1912: Mystic Falls - the last time Stefan, Damon and Sarah together in one place  
> 1987 : Mystic Falls- Sarah returns heartbroken

“Care to explain how you know Klaus?” Damon asked as soon as I came back home, after I made a small stop and compelled someone to take care of my room. “

Nik?” I asked innocently. “We met about 100 years ago.” I explained casually.  
  
“You just crossed paths with him and he thought you were nice enough to live?” Damon scoffed.

“Something like that.” I just wanted to go upstairs and ignore Damon and his nosy questions, but Stefan stood in my way.

“First, you’re going to tell us how you know Klaus!” Stefan demanded. I sighed. They wouldn’t leave it be. If they wanted to know the story, I would tell them, it wasn’t as complicated as other things in my past. Besides, now that Nik, Stefan and Damon all were in the same town alongside me, I could not hide things like that.

_Flashback 1927 - London_

_The whole way downstairs to the dungeon was a blaze. I had no idea how I made it down here. I just saw an opportunity I couldn’t miss, when Niklaus finally left the house. After weeks of watching this area I had finally a chance of seeing Elijah again. I had to kill a few vampires along the way, but that wasn’t important. The important thing was that I made it without Niklaus noticing me. Elijah told me stories about him, he would kill me the moment he saw me._

_I found the room with the coffins in it. Elijah had to be in one of them. I felt both anxious and excited of the prospect of opening the coffins. I didn’t see Elijah for over two weeks when he said he wanted to visit his brother to tell him about our engagement and ask him to not kill me. I told him it was a dumb idea, but Elijah just didn’t want to live in secret anymore. I didn’t mind it. I had no idea where he was, but my guess was that his devious brother daggered him and put him in one of these boxes._

_It was my only guess. I had no idea what I would do if he wasn’t in one of these coffins._

_I couldn’t think like that. He had to be. He couldn’t be killed and he would never leave me._

_I was afraid of opening the first coffin. Elijah would look dead, I wasn’t sure if I could handle that. Sure, he could never be truly killed, but seeing the dagger in his chest would be horrible nevertheless. I just had to get the dagger out and then he would be my Elijah again. It shouldn’t be hard. I tried to calm down and opened the first coffin._

_In it laid Rebekah. I didn’t see her for 10 years. I was briefly tempted to wake her as well, but she wasn’t too fond of me and I was pretty sure she would side with Niklaus. She had after all this weird bond with him and it was one thing to wake one original against Niklaus’ will, it was a different thing to wake two. I didn’t need to temp my fate further. It was crazy enough to risk my life for a guy, for love! I turned into my brothers! But Elijah wasn’t just one guy. I never met someone like him. He was the love of my life._

_I opened the next coffin. It was Elijah. I never felt so relieved in my entire life. I actually started crying a little bit. I couldn’t believe that I made it, that Elijah was okay. It broke my heart to see him like this, motionless and in this weird dead color. I had to tell me several times that he wasn’t actually dead. He would wake up! He had to!_

_But even ‘dead’ he looked handsome, aside from this unnatural color, probably because he was wearing his suit. I smiled. Even surrounded by his family he wore formal clothes._

_I took the dagger and freed Elijah of it. He didn’t move. How long would it take? I held his cold hand and tried to be patient, but that was never my strong suit. We didn’t have much time. Niklaus could be back any minute. I didn’t think it would take that long. I started to get worried not only that we would be caught, but also that Elijah wouldn’t wake up anymore. I didn’t know how I could I live on without him! The last two weeks had been a nightmare. I never wanted to be that dependent on someone, but now there wasn’t going back. I refused to live my life without him!_

_“What do you think you’re doing?” A cold voice behind me suddenly said. I shuddered. Goose bumps formed on my arms. I prayed that Elijah would wake up and defend me like he always did, but he remained motionless. I turned around slowly. I knew exactly who I would see. I had watched him the past days from a far._

_Niklaus Mikaelson stood in front of me. He watched me amused. He looked like he was about to have a lot of fun, that made me fear him even more._

_I knew he was only Elijah’s half-brother, but I could still find small similarities, for example the way his lips turned slightly up when he waited for an answer, but Niklaus’ eyes didn’t show any friendliness. I still held Elijah’s hand, I didn’t let go. Even though Elijah couldn’t help me right now, I still felt safer around him. I swallowed._

_“Free my fiancé.” I said as self-confident as I could. He seemed surprised. Apparently Elijah didn’t have had time to explain that he was engaged before his brother brutally killed him. I hoped Niklaus’ surprise would last long enough to give Elijah time to wake up! His eyes wandered quickly to the ring on my finger and then to Elijah’s hand. He smirked._

_“Maybe we should have this talk somewhere more appropriately. But first, I think you have something that belongs to me.” He pointed to the dagger in my hand. I had forgotten that I still had that. I didn’t give it to him right away._

_“When I give that to you, you will dagger him again.” I stated._

_“If you don’t, I will kill you.” He said as a matter of fact. I gave the dagger to him. Really, what choice did I have? He put it inside his pocket and made his way up the stairs. When I didn’t follow him, he stopped. “Aren’t you coming?” I still watched Elijah. He didn’t move, not even a finger. Niklaus rolled his eyes._

_“It will take a while until he wakes up. We have enough time to talk.” I still felt bad about leaving Elijah like this, but Niklaus looked like he would kill me and Elijah if I didn’t start to follow him. We went inside the sitting room. Niklaus pointed to the seat across from him. I sat down._

_“What’s your name, love?”_

_“Sarah Salvatore.” I didn’t blink and stared directly in his eyes. He shouldn’t think I was afraid of him, even though I clearly was._

_“Salvatore?” He repeated. “I knew a Salvatore once. Stefan Salvatore.” I panicked. He knew Stefan. I didn’t see Stefan for 15 years. Did Niklaus kill him? Stefan couldn’t be dead. I would know if he was. He was my brother!_

_Niklaus seemed to sense my panic. “Don’t worry, he is still alive. I actually liked him.” I could laugh so relived did I feel._

_“He is my brother.” I said cheerfully. He didn’t say anything else. He wanted me to speak. “What do you want with Elijah?” I asked. I couldn’t imagine why he would carry his siblings in boxes around. “Your fiancé can be quite exhausting to be around. I needed a timeout.”_

_“You could have just told him to leave.” I stated. Niklaus chuckled._

_“He needed to be taught a lesson.”_

_“I think he did. We won’t bother you again.”_

_“Don’t be ridiculous!” He exclaimed. “I want to congratulate my brother on his engagement and I want to get to know you. You are not my brother’s usual lover.” He said examining me thoroughly._

_“We are a bit more than just lovers.” I spat. My comment clearly amused him. I tried to calm down. I just needed to survive this talk and then Elijah and I could leave and live happily ever after. “I hope that means, you will let me live.” I said hopefully._

_“He did tell you about this?” I nodded. Yes, Elijah told me that Niklaus killed every single one of his girlfriends or had planned to._

_I heard movement downstairs and immediately got up. Elijah was awake. He had to be confused. I wanted to go downstairs, but Niklaus caught my arm before I could get going. “I think it’s better if I greet my brother first.” I disagreed. Elijah would want to see me and not his brother, but Niklaus didn’t leave this to debate, so I nodded reluctantly._

_I sat down again, while Niklaus went downstairs to meet Elijah. I tried to breathe normally and not think about worse case scenarios. Elijah was unarmed, but Niklaus had the dagger. He could dagger Elijah and then kill me. The responsible thing would be to leave before Niklaus came back, but I couldn’t bring myself to leave Elijah, even though he would probably be happy about it. He would be mad when he found out what I risked by coming here._

_I eavesdropped. I was too curious of what the two brothers would talk about._

_“Niklaus what did you do?” Elijah demanded. My heart jumped a little by hearing his voice. He was fine, I would see him soon._

_“I don’t know what you mean, brother.” Niklaus acted innocent and unknowing. I gritted my teeth._

_“How long did I spend in this coffin?” I’ve never heard Elijah’s voice be that disdainful._

_“Two weeks.” Elijah sucked air in hard._

_“You took two weeks from me. I need to go.” He was talking about me. He felt guilty for abandoning me for that long._

_“I am sure you do. I didn’t even get a chance to tell you my best wishes.” Elijah stood still. I could feel the mood shift downstairs._

_“Best wishes?” Elijah played dumb. It didn’t fit him. I could hear his voice shaking._

_“Your engagement?” Niklaus reminded him. “Sarah truly is exceptional.” In this moment I truly hated Niklaus. He made Elijah think that he killed me, while I was just a floor above his!_

_“Elijah!” I screamed loudly, but he didn’t hear me, because at this moment I heard something crash into the wall downstairs._

_“What did you do?” Elijah grunted, I could hear the pain in his voice and it broke my heart. I heard them fighting and Niklaus laughing._

_“You truly love her, don’t you? How often do I need to tell you: Love is a vampire’s greatest weakness!” I didn’t hear anything anymore and was afraid that Niklaus daggered Elijah again. But then I heard noise on the stairs and expected to see Elijah, but it was only Niklaus._

_“Where is Elijah?”_

_“Downstairs, whishing I would have daggered him.”_

_“You made him think, I died!” I screamed._

_“I never said such thing. It’s not my fault if Elijah jumps to conclusions.” I scoffed. I didn’t leave him a chance to stop me this time. He was a monster, without hope of redemption. I wanted to see Elijah and then get the hell out of here. I hurried downstairs. Elijah sat there crying silently. I didn’t think I ever saw him crying. My heart arched._

_“Elijah?” I said softly. He looked up and I could see the surprise on his face. Before I could explain anything, his lips crashed on mine._

“We met and honestly I hated him in the beginning, but then I got to know him. He really isn’t as bad as everyone thinks. He was a brother to me, when my brothers weren’t.” I said. Damon looked guilty to the ground. We still didn’t like to talk about the time where all three of us hated each other. Stefan didn’t seem to care much about my comment. His humanity was still turned off. “Going to your date with Nik?” I asked, seeing as they were dressed in suits. As far as I knew they didn’t wear suits for a normal day like Elijah always did.

“Yes. You should get dressed.” Damon answered.

“Why?”

“You belong to this family and you are friends with Klaus. It will help us discuss things.”

“I am not going anywhere until you tell me what’s going on.” So they told me everything I had missed in the past year, about how Damon wanted to open the tomb he thought Katherine was in, how she wasn’t (and all those years I had hoped she was dead!), how she came back, about Elena and her resemblance of Katherine, how Nik came to town, broke the curse and how they saved Elena. I gave them a lecture on how stupid they were to fall for a Katherine look alike, they claimed she wasn’t at all like Katherine, but I doubted it. No descendant of Katherine could be nice. It just wasn’t possible. “Do you know where Katherine is now?” I asked as soon as they finished.

“That’s the first thing you ask?” Damon looked at me disbelievingly. I just nodded. “No, I am not sure where she is right now.”

“Of course, after 500 years of hunting her, Nik just let’s her go and now she is hiding and scheming like always! He should have killed her!”

“I agree. Now get ready, we don’t have time!” Damon said pushing me to my suitcase.

“I don’t have anything to wear for a formal dinner.” I complained.

“That’s not true, you have a suitcase full of clothes. Klaus doesn’t care what you wear.” Stefan replied annoyed.

“What exactly do we try to accomplish with this dinner?” I asked while I looked through my stuff to find something suitable.

“Convincing him to leave town with his hybrid and let Elena go.” Damon explained. I scoffed. They couldn’t be serious.

“Then we can skip this dinner, I already now the outcome. He won’t do it.”

“We have leverage.” Stefan interjected.

“What leverage?” I asked confused. What could they possibly have on Nik?

“Well, if he wants to keep his hybrids, he better does what we say.” Stefan sounded so sure of himself. This attitude got people killed. I looked at Damon.

“Please tell me, you have a better idea than threatening the most dangerous vampire in the world.”

“We do, at least we hope so. That’s why you will come with us, he obviously likes you, otherwise you would be dead already.”

“I don’t care about your fight. I don’t want to pick sides. I know Nik, I don’t know Elena. For all I care she can die. One Katherine descendant is one too much.” Damon rolled his eyes.

“Your hatred for Katherine is a little over the top, don’t you think?”

“She killed me! I won’t help save her descendants!” “You don’t have to. We just need to stall time. You just have to smile, eat and prevent him from killing us.” Damon explained as if I were a little child.

“Stalling time for what?” I had enough of these half answers, they kept something from me! “

You’ll see.” Damon replied mysteriously. I didn’t like it at all.

* * *

 

We stood in front of the giant Mikaelson villa. It was exactly as big as I imagined it. Nik had probably designed the whole thing. Big and showy, some things would never change.

We rang the bell. I was sure he could here us arriving, but he wanted to pretend to be a normal host of a normal dinner date. His dramatics were annoying. He opened the door himself that was a change. In the past he had servants for this.

“Ah, the Salvatores. Just in time, dinner is read.” Nik greeted us happily. A little bit too happy for my taste. He shook hands with Damon and Stefan, but stopped when he saw me standing in the entrance as well. “Sarah, I thought you wouldn’t come.” He seemed genuinely surprised.

“Well, Damon and Stefan convinced me. I won’t let you kill them and I want to know what is going on.” Nik shook his head.

“That’s not what I meant!”

“Sarah.” I couldn’t believe it. Elijah suddenly stood besides Nik. He looked as confused as I felt. I thought he was in his box! I couldn’t breathe. I didn’t know what to do! My first instinct was to just leave right away, without looking back. I knew it was childish and Elijah would find me anyway, he saw me, it wouldn’t be easy to leave again without him noticing. My second instinct was to scream at him and to cry, but I didn’t want that to happen. I didn’t want Elijah to know he still had an effect on me. He looked good as always in his black suit. It took all my effort to not admire him for too long. I didn’t see him in 25 years! The last time we saw each other for the first time in years, I pretended nothing ever happened, as if I had met an old friend. I didn’t think I could pull that off again. It hurt too much to act. I couldn’t pretend I wasn’t mad. I would just get through this dinner and then ignore him. I could do that! I could live in the same town as he without falling apart or falling for him again, without being heartbroken every time I saw him. I learned my lesson. Elijah and I were just not made for each other. I moved on.

“That’s why.” Nik said unnecessarily. I just starred at Elijah. I knew it was stupid, but I had really hoped he would have turned ugly in the time we didn’t see each other. Of course that wasn’t the case. He looked gorgeous as ever. I was over him, but that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt to see him. I had loved him for the better part of my entire life. My brothers and Nik looked between me and Elijah. Nik grinned widely. Stefan and Damon seemed confused, Elijah seemed to be just as speechless as I. After a long moment of absolute silence, Damon finally said something.

“Maybe we should start this dinner and then we can talk about how my sister knows your brother.” He looked at Nik. I gulped. I really didn’t want to spend an evening with Elijah. Elijah nodded, but didn’t intend on moving. He just stood there as if he waited for the others to leave us alone so that we could talk. I panicked and looked at Nik for help. He was the only other one in this room who understood what I was thinking right now.

“Go ahead. I want to show Sarah the house first.” Nik said. Stefan didn’t look convinced and Elijah seemed as if he wanted to follow us. Damon already sat at the table. Nik took my hand and lead me upstairs. It looked like every Mikaelson house. Upstairs was a long corridor with several rooms. I knew exactly which room belonged to whom. They were always arranged the same. Elijah’s room was across from Nik’s on the right wing. Rebekah’s was across from Kol’s on the left wing. Finn didn’t have a specific room, he had been dead for too long. Nik opened the door to his room and let me inside. It was a huge room with a bed and paint all over the place. As soon as we were as far away as possible from the room where the others sat, I began to whisper shout at Nik.

“Didn’t you say you daggered him!”

“I did, love.” He replied calmly.

“Then why is he downstairs eating with my brothers?!”

“I had no idea. Damon freed him. I was just as surprised as you were.”

“I doubt that!” I grunted.

“When I came home, he was standing in front of me.”

“Then why didn’t you call me and warned me?!”

“I didn’t assume you would join us for dinner. I thought I should tell you face to face.” He paused. “Sweetheart, you can’t run forever.” He approached me carefully. I took a step back.

“Really, you want to tell me something about running? You ran all your life!” I knew I pushed it. He didn’t like to admit that Mikael scared him. Nik gritted his teeth. I breathed in and out. “I am sorry. I don’t want to run, believe me, but he won’t stop stalking me!”

“Well, it’s too late now. He found you. You can go if you want to, but I have a dinner to attend. I am the original hybrid, I have other things to worry about than your relationship problems with my brother.” He was still mad at me for my comment on him running. When I didn’t follow him, he looked at me again.

“Didn’t you say, you’re over him? What do you have to worry about then?”

“Just because I am over him, doesn’t mean, I want to see him! My brothers are downstairs! I never told them anything!” They were going to kill me! How did Damon even knew Elijah? Did Elijah already mention something?

“Calm down. You can’t change it now, make the best out of it. If you want to I can still compel them for you.” I rolled my eyes.

“I can’t compel my brothers.” I sighed. It wouldn’t be right, even though if there was a time to compel my brothers, it would be now.

“I know, but I can.” Nik said attempting to lighten the mood.

“They are on vervain.” I reminded him. Was I seriously thinking about this?!

“I know, it would make it so much more fun.” Nik replied smirking. I rolled my eyes.

“You won’t torture my brothers!” I said defiantly. I wanted to keep this conversation going, the longer it lasted the longer I could avoid Elijah. I paced up and down, while Nik watched me intently. “In moments like this I really miss being a human, I could have just said I am feeling sick or something.” Nik chuckled. “I have an idea!” I stopped and looked at Nik. “You still have the dagger, don’t you? You can just dagger him!”

“I can’t do that.” Nik said immediately. I sighed.

“You don’t need to dagger him for long. Just long enough so I can disappear again.”

“I can’t do that, love.” Nik repeated. I gritted me teeth.

“Fine, I’ll do it myself!”

“You will die.” “It will be worth it.” Nik rolled his eyes. He knew I wasn’t serious.

“I can’t help you, love, because I don’t have a dagger.” I raised my eyebrows in question.

“You always have a dagger.”

“Your brothers stole one, I could fulfill your wish, but that would mean waking Rebekah or Kol.” That was no option and he knew it! “That’s what I thought. You were bound do meet eventually again, love. We should really go downstairs and get this over with. My brother isn’t happy with me right now and he seems to like your brothers a little too much.” I sighed.

“Perfect.” Not only would I have to deal with my ex-boyfriend, but he also seemed to be plotting with my brothers to kill my best friend. Could the evening get any worse?! “What about Finn?” I exclaimed. Nik rolled his eyes and pushed me further down the stairs. “You could undagger him and he won’t know what to do after 900 years of captivity, I can disappear and you can wake Elijah again. It’s easy!”

“You sound desperate, love.” I scoffed. I was not desperate! I wish these stupid daggers wouldn’t kill me, then I would do it myself! “This dinner is going to be more awkward than any one of us anticipated.” I saw Nik’s eyes sparkle.

“I am going to enjoy it.” He really did get a kick out of other people’s pain.

“At least one of us is.” I murmured.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkward family dinner with the Mikaelsons and Salvatores

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized the flashbacks can be a bit confsing, so here is a timeline of what has been revealed already:  
> 1902: - Sarah begins drinking vervain  
> 1912: Mystic Falls - the last time Stefan, Damon and Sarah together in one place  
> 1927: London - Klaus and Sarah meet for the first time  
> 1987 : Mystic Falls- Sarah returns heartbroken

Elijah, Damon and Stefan sat at the round table.

“Why six seats?” I asked as I counted the chairs the table was made for. In all the other Mikaelson houses I had been to there were only five chairs. After all, there were only five Mikaelsons alive, Nik never counted his father as a family member.

“Well, love, when I build this house I made a few improvements.” Nik said.

“What improvements?” I asked while I thought about where I would sit. There were three free chairs, one between Stefan and Elijah, one next to Elijah and one next to Damon. Nik watched me closely. He let me pick where to sit. No way in hell I would sit next to Elijah! It wasn’t a hard choice.

“I figured one way or another we would need an extra chair for a new family member.” Nik answered, while I sat down next to Damon and Nik next to me.

“Is someone marrying?” Damon asked jokingly.

“My bet is on your sister, but she can be quite stubborn, can’t she? So if she doesn’t hurry, Rebekah will probably be first.” Nik replied. I gasped, he didn’t just say that! I kicked him hard under the table. Damon and Stefan looked confused, Elijah’s face was as expressionless as always.

“I have a home in Mystic Falls, I don’t need another home.” I said quickly, so no one could jump in and ask what Nik meant.

“Besides, Sarah promised me, she would tell me before she married the next time.” Damon said. He meant it as a joke, but he had no idea what he just did. I felt sick. I didn’t dare look at Elijah. I kicked Damon under the table as well. That would be a long evening. I should have left when I still had the chance. Even Nik looked surprised. It was pretty hard to shock him anymore.

“You were married?”

“I am not even sure it counted. It was in Las Vegas, I was drunk, I didn’t wear a dress and I killed my husband the same day.” I explained, downplaying the whole incident. It wasn’t something I was proud of. I looked up and straight at Elijah, he actually looked hurt. I wanted to defend myself and stop him from hurting, but then I reminded myself that I didn’t do anything wrong! I didn’t owe him an explanation and I didn’t have to feel guilty. He on the other hand should feel guilty. He was the reason we broke up. He was the reason of my heartbreak for the last 20 years. He ruined me! I didn’t think I could ever love or trust someone again. But it would be a lot easier to hate him if he wouldn’t look at me like this. I wanted to poke his eyes out. And why did he have to dress so perfectly? Couldn’t he just dress in sweatpants and a t-shirt? Or better yet a garbage bag? “

I didn’t know that.” Nik finally said. “Did you, brother?” He asked innocently. Elijah shook his head and I kicked Nik again. Next time he said something stupid, I would stab him with my fork. He needed to stop. I thought he would be on my side. Obviously I was wrong, I had no idea, what he was up to, but I didn’t like it.

“Is everything okay, Sarah?” Damon must have noticed me tensing.

NO! “Yes, I am just hungry.” I deflected. In this moment three blonde girls came into the room. They carried our food and were probably compelled to do so. I hoped Nik would shut up. Elijah had enough manners to not say anything suspicious. Any more comments and all my secrets would come up. Damon and Stefan would never leave me alone!

“Did you lose your appetite, Stefan?” Nik asked pretending to be the perfect host.

“Seeing you and my sister that close, makes me want to throw up.” Stefan replied.

“Stefan!” Damon and I said at the same time. Nik chuckled.

“I am not the one that is close to your sister.” Okay that was enough! I took my fork and wanted to plunge it into Nik’s hand, but he was faster than I and stopped me before I could even start. Elijah stared at me the whole time. I was glad he kept quiet so far. How did he know my brothers anyway? I had been very careful not to introduce them to each other! “Isn’t it nice?” Nik continued. “Five of us dining together? Is this what you had in mind when you pulled the dagger from my brother?”

“Well, I know how he felt about you, so I figured the more, the merrier.” Damon answered. “Elijah, tell me how do you know my sister?” I stopped eating. Elijah looked at me for permission. I said no with my eyes, I basically screamed it! Elijah could read my expression like no other, he knew what I was implying. My brothers couldn’t find out, not like this. This was a nightmare!

“Sarah never told you about the great love of her life?” Nik enjoyed himself. It was as if he had planned that all evening long, maybe he had and that is why he lied to me! Damon looked at me for further explanation. No way! Not in this house! Even Stefan looked disgusted. Great, that was what brought part of his humanity back. I really missed the Stefan that never judged me, who would always take my side. At first Elijah seemed unfazed as well, but I knew him well enough, under his calm façade he was just as uncomfortable as I.

“You’re exaggeration.” I said as calmly as possible. I hoped this would be it, but Nik couldn’t let go.

“That’s what you always tell me when you come running to me crying about my brother.” Nik shrugged innocently. Elijah’s and mine gaze met and I looked away quickly while blushing. That happened once! Okay, maybe twice… or more.

“It’s complicated.” Elijah finally said. He took a sip from his wine glass. I wish I could be anywhere but here.

“It’s really not that complicated at least not when these two are together. Most of the time, they’ll break up just to get back together a few years later. These off phases are complicated.” Nik explained. Stabbing him with a fork wouldn’t be enough. I wish I had a white oak steak to kill him myself, anything to stop this conversation. “Right now, they are definitely in an off phase, but don’t worry, it won’t last long.” Elijah seemed to get paler. At least Nik’s comment had the same effect on Elijah as it did on me.

“Could you please stop acting like a brat?” I hissed.

“You both act a little tense. Do you need a minute to sort things out?” I was wrong. I totally changed my mind. My brothers could go ahead; they could kill Nik for all I cared. He deserved it. He acted like a first class jackass. I wanted to scream NO , but Elijah already got up and extended his hand to me.

“That’s a good idea.”

“Are you serious?” He couldn’t be serious! We didn’t see each other for 25 years, I fled from him! Why would he possibly think that I wanted to talk to him?! Elijah just looked at me pleadingly. I was in no position to say no, I had nowhere to go. I sighed and got up as well, without taking his hand. At least I still had some kind of dignity left. No touching, I didn’t trust my body. My attraction for Elijah was as strong as the first time we saw each other. I thought it would go away over time, it never did, but I got smarter. Elijah was bad news. We went upstairs again. Elijah went to his room and opened his door for me. I walked straight by it. I refused to go into his room. I opened one of the guest rooms, waited until he followed me and closed the door behind us. I turned towards Elijah. He wanted to talk to me, so he should talk. He didn’t, he just watched me with sadness in his eyes that made my heart ache. I shouldn’t feel sorry for him! I shouldn’t care! He cheated on me! That was unforgivable, nothing could change that. I hated him!

“You do realize, they can still hear us, right?” I started.

“I like to believe, Niklaus has good enough manners to not eavesdrop.” I scoffed. We were talking about Nik. He didn’t have any manners. Elijah should know that better than anyone.

“I heard that!” Nik called from downstairs. I rolled my eyes.

“Could we get this over with, Elijah? What did you want to talk about?” I felt suddenly extremely exhausted. I wanted to get in my bed and forget about Elijah. It hurt seeing him. I couldn’t deny that. He reminded me of all the happy times we shared together and would never have again.

“I never had a chance to apologize.” He was too close to me. He wanted to take my hand again, but I couldn’t handle it. I stepped back.

“I don’t need your apology!”

“You just ran away. I couldn’t explain it. I looked for you, but you disappeared whenever I came closer. Not even Niklaus wanted to help me.”

“I know I made him promise.” Nik always had been a good friend to me. For some reason he supported mine and Elijah’s relationship, it had been hard to make him promise to keep my place of residence a secret. “You should have taken the hint! I didn’t want an explanation and I don’t want one now! I know what I saw!”

“She came to me!” He said immediately, almost angrily. Elijah didn’t get angry, he was one of the calmest persons I knew. The only time I saw him truly angry was when his family put me in danger or when we had one of our uglier fights.

“Don’t lie to me!” I screamed. I had told myself a long time ago, I wouldn’t get angry about Elijah anymore, that he wouldn’t get under my skin again, but I couldn’t help it. He drove me nuts! How could he deny me the truth when I had seen it with my own eyes! I took several deep breaths trying to calm myself. Stefan, Damon and Nik were listening into our conversation. “Even if it would be true, it wouldn’t have been the first time we didn’t work together and it wouldn’t have been the last time. Nik was right about this! I ran for a reason! I couldn’t handle this on and off thing we developed anymore! That’s why I told Nik he shouldn’t tell you where I was.”

“He told me, he killed our siblings! Just because you couldn’t handle an argument!” Elijah almost screamed desperately. How did we get from Elijah wanting to apologize to him blaming me? How was I the one in fault here? I turned around. I didn’t need to listen to Elijah and his accusations. I didn’t owe him anything anymore. I went back to the others. “And you’re running again!” He caught my arm. He sighed. “When did you marry?” He asked a lot calmer. I thought about telling him that it was none of his business, but than we would fight again. I was tired of fighting.

“1945.” I said. His face fell.

“Why did you never tell me?” I shrugged. I couldn’t look him in the eyes.

“I knew it would upset you and it didn’t mean anything.”

“It didn’t mean anything? You refused to marry me as long as you didn’t make amends with your brothers.”

“That’s different. It would have meant something with you, but I knew you wouldn’t understand that. That’s why I’ve never told you!”

“How could I understand something you never told me! You lied to me!” We stared at each other angrily for a moment. I breathed heavily. He was too close!

“Let me go!” I hissed. He didn’t. Elijah opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again. He looked down to my lips. I knew this look. He couldn’t think kissing me would make everything alright again, did he? It may have worked when we fought about where we would stay next or when we fought about compelling people, but not now. I shoved him hard and he actually stumbled back a little bit.

“I don’t have anything to say to you anymore! We are done! We are done since 1987 and we will be done for all eternity! You made your choice when you kissed this whore! So let me be!” I yelled. Who cared if the others heard me? Elijah needed to be put in his place! Back at the table, everyone was quiet. It was obvious that Nik and my brothers listened to the whole argument, but no one mentioned it. I still breathed as if I just ran a marathon. I sat down and winked one of Nik’s servants to me. I needed something better than the wine he served. She was barely at my side, when I took her arm and bit into it. Elijah sat down as well, he judged me silently. He hated it when I hurt people without a reason. He said I was better than that. I was tempted to kill the girl just to prove a point, but I only drank from her until my anger subsided.

“Really mature, Sarah.” Elijah said. He knew exactly what I was doing. I didn’t care.

“That’s nice.” Nik interrupted. I glared at him. “When was the last time we three ate dinner together?” I let the poor girl go.

“1984.” Elijah and I said in unison. I remembered the evening vividly. We were just back together when Nik visited us as a surprise. We were both annoyed with him, we wanted to spend the evening alone, but Nik didn’t want to hear any of that. So I had acted extra cute with Elijah. I had kissed and hugged Elijah continuously, in the end Nik felt really sorry that he didn’t leave when we told him to. So much had changed since then. I would never be like this with Elijah again. I doubted I could do that with anyone ever again. George and Elijah pretty much ruined me for life. There would never be any cuddling again.

“Right.” Nik said awkwardly, obviously also remembering the last time. “Okay, let’s stop pretending, we all heard your argument. Sarah, we both know my brother would be an idiot to cheat on you.”

“Can’t argue there.”

“He would never do such thing.”

“I thought so too, but apparently I was wrong.”

“I did not cheat on you.” Elijah repeated. I rolled my eyes.

“Are you saying I imagined the whole thing? You forget, I was there!”

“I didn’t forget.” “What I would like to know,” Damon said annoyed.

“Is how I’ve never heard about this relationship before?” Elijah gazed at me smirking. This was an argument we have had many times. I never wanted to introduce him to my family, while I met his family.

“I did talk about him, I just never mentioned his name.” Damon seemed not happy with my response. “I was going to tell you about him when we managed to be together for at least 5 years in a row.” Elijah knew that, I told him that more than once. I didn’t want to introduce him and talk about my past, when the relationship was doomed in the beginning.

“We were together for more than 5 years in the beginning.” Elijah pointed out, I knew he would.

“Well, back then I didn’t talk to my brothers! So of course I kept my life a secret!” Damon looked even more confused. He knew that we made up for good in 1930, so he could guess that I knew Elijah since before that. He probably was shocked that I kept it to myself for that long. “Elijah’s the reason why we started to talk to each other again. After the first break up, I just needed my brothers.” I explained.

“Sarah...” Elijah began again, sad.

“But over the years it all became too common. I got used to it.” I continued quickly. Elijah looked as unhappy as I felt. I wasn’t sure if I wanted to go over to him and hug him or if I should laugh in his face because he got what he deserved. “Can we just change the topic? Wait, let me rephrase this. You better change the topic or I will leave right now.”

“So where is the lovely Elena tonight?” Elijah asked Stefan. Everyone on the table tensed. Of course that would be the next thing he asked. It shouldn’t annoy me, but it really, really did!

“I wouldn’t know. Ask Damon.” Stefan said in a voice that made Goosebumps appear on my forearm. Nik laughed, he was the only one who enjoyed himself this evening.

“I am sorry.” He said towards Elijah, who was genuinely confused. “You missed so much. Ehm... Trouble in Paradise.”

“Another word of Elena and this dinner will be over.” Stefan threatened. Nik still laughed.

“The charm of the doppelgänger. What do you mean, brother? Should we tell them about Tatja?”

“Why should we discuss matters long since resolved?” Elijah said calmly, but looked worriedly at me.

“Well, given their shared affection for both Elena and Katerina, I think our guests might be curious to learn about the originator of the Petrova line.”

“I know the story. It’s by far not as interesting as Nik makes it seem like.” I interrupted him. I really didn’t want to listen to this story right now. “You both fell for Tatja. Your mother used her to turn you into vampires. Nik swore to never love again, because ‘Love is a vampire’s greatest weakness’, but Elijah fell shortly after that for Katherine and would probably still be with her if Nik didn’t try to kill her.” Everyone fell quiet again and I ordered more alcohol.

“I would have told the story a little differently, but I guess it works.” Nik said finally. I just glared at him.

“Why don't we move this evening along and discuss the terms of this proposal?” Elijah proposed to avoid further arguments or maybe he just didn’t want to talk about his feelings for Katherine.

“That's very simple. Klaus gets his coffin back, in exchange, he and the Original extended family leave Mystic Falls forever. Me, Stefan and Elena live happily ever after. No grudges.” Damon explained his idea.

“The deal sounds fair, brother.”

“I don't think you understand, Elena's doppelgänger blood insures that I will always have more hybrids to fight those that oppose me. I will never leave her behind.” He looked at Stefan. I rolled my eyes at his dramatics. It was impossible to kill him. I had no idea why he was so paranoid.

“If you don’t find a solution soon, I will kill Elena myself and we won’t have this ridiculous problem.” Everyone glared at me as if I had lost my mind. Only in Elijah’s eyes I could see a glint of humor.

“Sarah, I like you, but if you hurt Elena in any way, I will kill you!” Nik threatened.

“You will not do such thing.” Elijah said determinant. I looked at him in surprise. Who did he think he was?

“You lost all right to defend me, when you slept with that bitch!” I spat. Elijah held his head as if he had a headache, only that vampires couldn’t get a headache.

“I did not.” Nik started to laugh out loud. He actually laughed!

“You’re one of the most pathetic couples I know!”

“We’re not a couple!” I hissed.

“My brother tries to apologize for something he obviously didn’t do and you won’t even listen to him.”

“Since when do you care about your siblings?” I spat. I knew I was mean, he always cared about his siblings, in his own way.

“She is right, aren’t you carrying your siblings in coffins?” Damon added.

“You want to tell me, you never thought about it?” Nik asked. I could see that Damon thought about it.

“Do not answer that question!” I threatened. Damon smirked and winked at me.

“Come on, Sarah! You enjoyed my daggers when you needed them!” I froze. I knew exactly, what he was talking about and it wasn’t something I was proud of.

_Flashback 1930 - London_

_“Maybe you should clean your mouth before you go in there.” Nik said, while we were both coming home from the hunt. I wiped my hand over my mouth once. I still had blood all over my face. I was pretty new to this whole drinking without compelling without losing control thing. Humans fought a lot, they just didn’t keep still. I had blood all over me. I didn’t know how Nik managed to still look fine after killing someone._

_“Who cares?” I shrugged. Elijah was a vampire. He didn’t mind a little blood. “It’s actually perfect. He can have dinner while he is kissing me.” I smirked, while Nik looked disgusted._

_“Just don’t come running to me, when your plan fails. I can’t listen to you two fighting anymore. It’s annoying.” I rolled my eyes. I went inside the mansion. Elijah was usually upstairs and reading, he refused to come with me and Nik when we went hunting. He felt sorry for the humans or something like that. Sure enough, he was sitting on the same couch with a book. I liked reading as well, but doing it all day was so boring._

_“Hey.” I said. It had been a little weird between us lately. Ever since he daggered his sister we walked around on egg shells. I tried to forgive him, but he wasn’t happy with me either at the moment. We tried to move past it. He didn’t even look up, so I stand there awkwardly and waited for him to acknowledge me._

_“Did you have something to talk to me about?” He finally asked._

_“No.” I said softly. “I just wanted to see you.” I took his book and put it on the desk beside him. I sat down on his lap. He looked at me expectantly. “I rarely see you anymore.” I complained._

_“That’s because you spend too much time with my brother.” I sighed._

_“I thought we were done with this fight?” In the beginning I liked that he was jealous of mine and Nik’s friendship, but then he started to get all judgmental whenever I spend time with Nik. I really didn’t want to fight about this again, so I leaned forward and kissed him. He didn’t respond to the kiss. I stood up annoyed. He could at least try to act normal! “What is it this time?”_

_“You were hunting.” He stated as if it wasn’t obvious._

_“Yes. That’s not red color on my shirt. Nik isn’t a good teacher, I am sure you could teach me in no time how to not spill blood.”_

_“That’s easy, don’t kill the humans.” He deadpanned. “But that’s against the rules! The fun of the hunt is to see them struggle when they fight for their life!” How could Elijah not understand that? It was an amazing feeling to know that you overpowered someone. It gave you a kind of rush nothing else could give you and the blood tasted so much better with the extra adrenaline in the humans. “Those are innocent humans, Sarah! You used to understand that!” He got up as well and walked a few steps away from me._

_“That was when I barely turned! I couldn’t accept the fact that I am a vampire back then! But now I am okay with it! I love it! I never understood how much fun the hunt could be! You never showed me!”_

_“I barely recognize you anymore!”_

_“What’s that supposed to mean?” My voice was almost a whisper, but Elijah could hear me loud and clearly. I was sure he could also hear the hurt and anger in my voice. This time it was his turn to sigh._

_“That means I am not sure anymore if you’re the same girl I fell in love with.”_

_“Because I kill people? Since when are you such a hypocrite?! You killed more people than I ever could! You killed your own sister!”_

_“That was different.”_

_“Was it? Because the guy I fell in love with, didn’t judge so quickly and he forgave easily. He let me make my own decisions and didn’t try to control my life!” I kicked the bookshelf in front of me, books were flying around._

_“I am not the one who is controlling you! Niklaus is! You always did make your own decisions!”_

_“Really? Because I remember that I had to compromise with you on every little thing!”_

_“That’s how it works in a relationship!” Until now Elijah remained fairly calm, but now he was screaming as well._

_“You don’t respect my independence!”_

_“Your independence to do what exactly? To kill more humans? To change completely who you are and what you believe in? I am sorry but I won’t sit idly by why you go and destroy your life!”_

_“There we have it again! You think you know me better than I know myself! You don’t! You’re right, I am not the young ignorant girl I was when we met. You can’t manipulate me anymore into doing what you want!” Elijah shut up for a minute, he seemed confused._

_“When did I ever…? You mean when I gave you a choice of staying with me or leaving without me? That wasn’t manipulating!”_

_“I should’ve listened to myself back then! I should have just left! Then we wouldn’t have this argument right now!” Elijah didn’t move. My last comment must have really shocked him._

_“Is killing people more important for you than our relationship? Don’t you see what Niklaus did to you?”_

_“This has nothing to do with Nik! That is between you and me! It’s about questions like this! I mean what do you –“ I screamed. Elijah just fell dead to the ground, a dagger in his chest. I panicked, I didn’t know what to do! That’s when I saw Nik standing behind him. His eyes focused on Elijah’s dead body. I didn’t even hear him enter the room._

_“I couldn’t listen to you two fighting anymore. I like my house to be quiet.” We both looked down to Elijah. His skin had this weird grayish color. It was strange seeing him that motionless. Tears formed in my eyes. A few years back and this sight would have destroyed me. Now I almost felt relieved. I could have a break from the constant fighting. I could figure out what I wanted. I could enjoy hunting people without having to feel guilty. “Should I wake him again?” Nik looked at me worryingly. He must have interpreted my look wrong. I shook my head._

_“No, it’s better that way. Elijah and I need a break, we aren’t good for each other anymore. This may be the only way we can try to move on. I could never leave him, if I knew he would still be out there.” I laughed coldly. “He wanted me to start to fix my life. Maybe now is the time.” It sounded wrong, even for me but I trusted Nik to not judge me. It was weird but in the last years the most dangerous and feared vampire in the entire world had become my best friend. I was closer to him than to my own brothers._

_“Are you sure?” Nik looked still skeptical. I appreciated the concern, but I needed him to not worry. I needed to leave before I changed my mind and I knew I would. I just hoped I would be on the other side of the planet when I realized what a huge mistake I had made. Elijah was the best thing that ever happened to me and I would love him forever, but right now, we couldn’t stay together if we wanted to survive the next decade. We were both too weak to admit that we weren’t happy anymore and too weak to actually try to live without the other. I had to be strong for the both of us now. “Yes. If I don’t go now, I never will.” I turned to leave, no idea where I would go to next. My heart already felt like it was breaking. I didn’t look back, I couldn’t risk to see Elijah like that again. This image would hunt me forever. He would never forgive me for leaving him like that._

“Those were special circumstances.” I defended myself.

“I am going to go outside for a bit.” Damon said standing up.

“I am going to go with you.” Elijah followed Damon outside.

“Can I offer you another drink?” Nik called three blonde girls back and bit in the neck of one of them. I went to one of the others and bit in her wrist. I let her live, I didn’t kill anymore. Nik’s girl fell dead to the ground.

“You used to be a lot more fun, love.” He said pointing to my still living meal.

“I learned my lesson. I can have fun without killing. You should try it sometime.” Damon and Elijah came back. I really didn’t like how close they both seemed. It was just too weird. I heard Stefan screaming and turned around. Nik held his hand in the fire.

“We talked enough, I want my coffin or I will burn Stefan alive.” I held my breath.

“You wouldn’t!” I ran towards him and tried to stop him.

“It’s nothing personal, love.” Nik said pushing me. I fell to the floor. Damon left with Elijah again.

“The dinner wasn’t horrible enough, do you really need to threaten my family?”

“It’s a best way to get things done around here.” I tried to drag him away from Stefan again, but he was too strong. When Damon and Elijah came back a few minutes later without the coffin, I was confused.

“Where is the coffin?” Did Damon really think Nik wouldn’t go through with his threat? Because I knew him and he would!

“Where are our manners, brother?” Elijah said coldly. “We forgot dessert.” He showed us three daggers. I couldn’t believe it, he freed his siblings! I saw from Nik to Elijah.

“Are you insane?!” I screamed.

“They won’t hurt you, Sarah.” Elijah promised. I knew he despised breaking promises, but that didn’t mean he could control his family. I knew that he waited for this moment for over 900 years, but he couldn’t have waited a few more years?! Until I wasn’t around anymore?

“I think it’s time for us to leave.” Damon said with a demanding voice. I followed him immediately. Suddenly there was a man standing in front of me I’ve never saw before. That had to be Finn, the only brother I didn’t know till now. Finn went to Nik, took a dagger from Elijah and plugged it into Nik. Nik moaned painfully and turned around, just to be confronted with Rebekah. I had hoped I would never have to see her again. I needed to get out of here. Elijah looked worriedly at me.

“Maybe it is really better if you leave, this is family business.” I didn’t like not knowing what was going on and admittedly I was worried for Nik and… Elijah. I really needed to get out of here. Damon basically dragged me out of the room. Elijah stopped me once more. He gripped my hand and looked at me. “Sarah”, he began but never finished. I ignored him and looked at Nik.

“I am sorry, but you are immortal you can deal with it yourself. Be careful.” And then I ran.

* * *

 

“Slow down, Sarah!” Damon called behind me. He wanted to talk, so I ran faster.

“He said slow down.” Stefan stopped me. “I think you owe us an explanation.”

“I don’t think so, not right now. Besides, you didn’t mention anything of Elijah being in town when you told me about your time here! How do you know Elijah?”

“He tried to kidnap Elena and said he would help us kill his brother and then betrayed us.”

“That doesn’t sound like Elijah at all. He may be a douchebag, but he doesn’t break promises, even though he would never kill his brother. Family above all!”

“You know him pretty well, don’t you?” Damon said.

“I used to. I don’t want to talk about it. You two sure seemed pretty close.”

“He never talked about you, if it’s that what you’re asking. I had no idea he slept with my sister.”

“I don’t know what was going on with Elijah, but I am pretty sure you did a mistake with waking his siblings. If you think Nik and Elijah are dangerous, you’ve never met their family.”

“But you have?” Stefan asked.

“Of course I have! I spent the better part of my life with him!” I screamed and then realized what I just said. Damon and Stefan stopped and stared at me in disbelieve. I sighed. “I know, I am a horrible sister, but can we please remain on topic? The point is that you awoke Rebekah. The bitch who hates my guts, because her brothers like me more than her. And there is Kol who doesn’t take anything serious. He likes to kill as much as Nik does. And of course we have Finn, who hates his state of vampirism and spend his last 900 years inside a coffin. So great plan!” Damon and Stefan were speechless for a moment. I scoffed. “So next time you plan on saving Elena or whatever you two do, you better explain your plan to me, so that I can tell you how much your plan sucks! How did you survive this long without me?!” They just continued to stare at me. I used this moment to disappear.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More about Sarah's and Elijah's past. Sarah and Elena meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized the flashbacks can be a bit confsing, so here is a timeline of what has been revealed already:  
> 1902: - Sarah begins drinking vervain  
> 1912: Mystic Falls - the last time Stefan, Damon and Sarah together in one place  
> 1927: London - Klaus and Sarah meet for the first time  
> 1930: Sarah and Elijah break up, Sarah and brothers reconcile  
> 1945: Sarah married a stranger for a day  
> 1984: Sarah, Klaus and Elijah dine together  
> 1987 : Mystic Falls- Sarah returns heartbroken after she broke up with Elijah

“Get up, you have mail!” Damon threw an envelope at me. I scoffed and sat up and looked at my phone. It was barely seven, why was Damon bothering me?! He stayed inside my temporary room. My room was still being renovated. Damon was polite enough to not open my mail, but he was impolite enough to not let me read it in peace. I recognized the handwriting immediately. Very old school, very Elijah like.

  
_Dearest Sarah,_  
_my whole family is reunited for the first time since our childhood. It would be an honor, if you could accompany me._  
_In love_  
_Elijah_

  
I turned the card around: the Mikaelsons invite you to the ball was written in big letters.  
So they threw a party in honor of their reuniting. How wonderful. I scoffed, I was once supposed to be part of this family.

“What are you laughing at?” Damon asked and took the invite.

“Nothing, just how stupid I was back in the day. I really planned on becoming a Mikaelson one day.”

“Yeah, I still can’t get over the fact that you and Elijah were a thing.”

“You don’t have to. It’s over.”

“You’re sure about that? He did just invite you to be his date.”

“I am sure. I won’t go.” Damon raised an eyebrow. He didn’t believe me.

“Get dressed. Stefan and I are waiting downstairs to get answers.” He said, giving me no chance to object.

Stefan and Damon looked at me expectantly when I finally came down. They pointed to the couch. I sat down.

“What do you want to know?” I sighed.

“Let’s start by telling us why you’ve never told us about him.” Stefan began.

“You know why! I’ve met him in 1902. We weren’t in a good place back then.”

“Lame excuse. You dated him more than once, didn’t you?” Damon said.

“I did and I am pretty sure I mentioned him a few times, just not by name.”

“I remember you talking about your men.” I could basically see how Damon tried to remember all of our past conversations. I laughed.

“My men? If I talked about someone, it was always Elijah.”

“How long were you together?” Stefan asked. Despite his turned off humanity, he was more understanding than Damon.

“On a go? 28 years.” I couldn’t look them in the eyes. I know it sounded like a lot, but if you lived for over 160 years, it really wasn’t.

“28 years? And you never even mentioned his name?” Damon was angry.

“We didn’t start talking to each until 1930 and I didn’t want my break up to be the first thing we talked about.”

“It would’ve been great to know something!”

“We said we would talk about our lovers when we managed to stay together for more than five years. Elijah didn’t qualify in this category after 1930.” Damon scoffed.

“But you did spend the biggest part of your life with him?” Yes.

“I think I told you enough for today.” I stood up. I didn’t feel like going down memory lane. I didn’t want to remember the good days.

“But you could know how to end Klaus.” Stefan interrupted. So much to being understanding.

“And we’re curious.” Damon interjected. One way or another they would find out. They were too nosy.

“A. I will not help you kill my best friend. B. There is no way. He truly is immortal. And C. yes, I did spend a lot of time with him.”

“And now you hate him.” Damon doubted me.

“I don’t hate him. I just don’t want to see him.” I explained diplomatically. I wish I could hate him, but I couldn’t. Okay, maybe I did a little.

“Why?” Damon lacked any kind of tact.

“I gave him one last chance and he blew it.”

“You’re keeping something.” Stefan stated. “What is it? There is a way to kill Klaus, isn’t it?”

“Gosh, Stefan! You’re obsessed! There is no way!”

“Then what are you keeping from us?” I bit on my lip.

“We were engaged.” I said quietly. Damon looked like he wanted to strangle me and Stefan just looked stunned. “That’s like half an eternity ago! He asked me 1915! So it doesn’t really count! I called it off in 1930! There really wasn’t any reason to tell you guys.” I defended myself quickly.

“15 years?! You were engaged for 15 years and you didn’t bother to say something!” Damon was so mad! I shrugged guilty.

Luckily Stefan’s phone rang in this moment and saved me.

“It’s Elena.” He explained and got up. Damon still looked at me angrily.

“Don’t even think that were all my questions!”

“That’s all in the past, Damon! I am sure there a lot of things I don’t know about you!”

“You’re sure it’s all in the past? I saw the way you looked at him.” That shut me up. How did I look at Elijah?

“What do you mean?” Damon smiled at me knowingly.

“You tried too hard. I know you, you aren’t as angry as you wanted us all to believe.”

“What?” How dare he tell me how I feel!

“Yes. You are just… hurt, but you want him back.”

“He cheated on me!”

“You don’t need to convince me.” What the hell was that supposed to mean? Stefan returned.

“Your ex-finance just saved Elena’s life.” I gritted my teeth.

“Of course he did!” Some things would never change.

“We are heading to her place right now.”

“Me too?” Stefan nodded. I couldn’t imagine how I would be of use to Elena. I mean if they needed someone who would kill her, I would be more than happy to oblige, but my brothers were lovesick idiots. So why should I spend time with the doppelgänger bitch?

* * *

We three stood in front of Elena’s house. It was a nice house.

“Isn’t it a bit big for her and her brother?”

“Alaric lives here too.” Stefan said and rang the bell.

“Who is Alaric?”

“A friend.” Damon said.

“You have a friend?” I asked shocked. Damon had always been a lone wolf.

“Shut up! And be nice!” Damon chided. We heard Elena coming down the stairs.

“I don’t think that will be necessary. Between the two of you, you’re nice enough to her for the three of us.”

The door opened and Elena stood in front of us. It was weird, she looked exactly like Katherine, but I could hear her heart beating.

“Behave!” Damon whispered and I just rolled my eyes.

“There you finally are. You must be Sarah.” She smiled at me warmly. It looked wrong on her face. “It’s great to finally meet you.” She lied, I could feel it. When Damon told her yesterday that his sister was visiting, Elena had been mad. Apparently my brothers forgot to mention that they had a sister. I couldn’t even be upset, it’s not like I’ve been very honest to the people closest to me. Damon and Stefan entered her house without any problem and I stood there awkwardly and waited for Elena to invite me in. I expected to have to convince her to let me in and promise there wouldn’t be any harm done by me, but when she realized her mistake, she invited me in without further questioning. She was desperate of mine approval. It was pathetic.

  
We sat around the kitchen counter and Elena showed us a card. It was the same, I got this morning. I turned it around, if Elijah invited Elena as well, I would kill him!

The card was from Esther.

“Esther is alive?” I asked stunned.

“Yes, Elijah said she was the one sealed in the coffin. She forgave Klaus and wants now a family reunion.”

“You and Elijah seem to be close.” I leaned towards her.

“Careful, Sarah. You don’t want to sound jealous.” Damon said smugly. I backed off but crossed my arms.

“He saved me from Rebekah.” Elena said. “Why don’t you like me? You don’t even know me.” Elena stared directly at me. She was brave, I had to give her that.

“I don’t hate you, I just hate your face.”

“She hates Katherine.” Stefan explained bored.

“That’s the understatement of the century.”

“Because she killed you or because Katherine and Elijah used to date?” Damon asked. I ignored him. Elena shook her head at Damon and then looked at me.

“Elijah told me to tell you something. You should really take his invitation into consideration.” I could clearly see how Elijah basically begged Elena to help him.

“You can tell him that he can forget about it.” Elena sighed.

“How did you two meet anyway?” She asked suddenly, taking me by surprise.

_Flashback 1902 – Melrose Park, PA_

_“You’re the one who wants to steal my witch!” Alice had told me that there was another vampire in town who wanted her for his services. This was my town! Ever since she told me I was looking for the intruder. Alice was a friend and my witch. No one would take her from me. I knew how it worked, the one with the strongest witch on his side would survive. I asked around, I knew almost everyone in this little town. That was the whole point of settling down here._

_I looked for weeks, but no one stood out. But this guy on the other side of the street looked too out of place on a university campus._

_“Stealing isn’t the right word.” He turned around and I could see his face for the first time. He was handsome. He was tall and wore a suit. He had short brown hair and wonderful brown eyes. He had had to be Damon’s age when he was turned, but the way he carried himself made him seem older._

_“Elijah Mikaelson.” He introduced himself, he gave me his hand, but I stared at him until he took it back._

_“I don’t need to know your name, you’re not going to be here for long.” Elijah looked at me impressed and then laughed._

_“You have no idea who I am.”_

_“You just told me.” I remembered him. He didn’t seem to be smart, the good looking guys never were._

_“I am an original.” He said. I had no idea what that meant._

_“Congratulations.” Elijah seemed amused. It made me angry. He didn’t take me seriously! “You know who I am? I am the vampire who this town belongs to and I don’t like to share.”_

_“The town belongs to you?” He asked me smiling. “Who gave you the right?”_

_“I took the right.”_

_“You are a baby vampire.” He stated._

_“I may look young, but I am not.”_

_“You are no 100 years old.” That was young for him? I was 57, that was old and not young!_

_“What’s your name?”_

_“That’s none of our business.” He sighed and looked me deeply in the eye._

_“What’s your name?” He asked me again._

_“Sarah Salvatore.” I said without even thinking._

_“That wasn’t that hard, was it?”_

_“Did you just compel me?!” That was impossible! Vampires couldn’t compel other vampires._

_“I told you I am an original. We have different rules.” I didn’t know what to reply. He took my hand and kissed the back of my hand. “It was nice to meet you, Miss Salvatore. I am sure our paths will cross again.”_

* * *

_I didn’t see Elijah since this evening and I really hoped it would stay like that, but I doubted he would just leave. Alice didn’t see him anymore either. I just went back to the UNI and pretended I’ve never met him. I was good in denial. I enjoyed my normal life as a vampire. My history class was my favorite class. I sat down on my usual seat and waited for the professor to show up._

_“Miss Salvatore, I told you we would see each other again.”_

_“Elijah, I take it you follow me.” I tried to not show my fear. This whole compulsion thing freaked me out._

_“You’re avoiding me.” He stated. That was only half true. I never knew where he was, but I avoided places where I thought he could be._

_“I thought the university would be a good place to discuss some kind of deal.” I didn’t answer him, the professor entered the room. “You know, I don’t know a lot of vampires who would take their time to go to university.”_

_“Well, I am special.” I said without looking up from my book._

_“That you are.” At that I did look up. Was he serious? He looked serious. “So about this deal.”_

_“I won’t discuss with you. I don’t have anything to say to you and I drink vervain so you can’t compel me.” Alice gave me the tip. It was one of the most horrible things I’ve done in my life. It tasted as if I would burn inside._

_“You will realize I always get what I want.” The professor started talking and Elijah shut up. Through the class he looked at me funny a few times, but I never looked back. I wouldn’t give him any attention. He was creepy, hot, but creepy._

_“Your homework will be to work with a partner to work out this thesis.” He pointed to the black board. “I took the liberty to assign partner.” I scanned the blackboard for my name. Elijah Mikaelson and Sarah Salvatore stood there. I gasped._

_“I take it we have to meet now.” Elijah said arrogantly. I wasn’t scared of him anymore, I was mad. I wanted to smack him!_

_“You compelled him!”_

_“I just thought you wouldn’t agree so easily, Miss Salvatore.” I scoffed._

_“If you kidnap me anyway, you can at least call me by my first name.”_

_“Sarah.” My name sounded good in his mouth. For a moment I wished he wouldn’t be an original vampire and an intruder in my town. He seemed almost nice, playful. But I knew it was an act, an act I wouldn’t fall for. I couldn’t trust him._

_“Where exactly do you want to discuss this deal?”_

_“We’re going out for dinner. I pick you up at seven.” I better didn’t ask how he knew where I lived. I didn’t want to know the answer. My instincts told me I shouldn’t go. He meant trouble, but Damon always said I could never avoid trouble. Besides Elijah wouldn’t accept a no. So I really hadn’t a choice._

_“Dinner.” I agreed. Elijah’s face lit up and I couldn’t help but smile at him too._

  
“Nice story.” Damon interrupted. “The question remains who will accompany you?” Stefan and Damon both looked expectantly at Elena who shifted uncomfortably.

“It doesn’t say on here that I can bring a plus one. Esther wants to speak to me alone.”

“You won’t go there on your own.” Damon gritted.

“Sarah is invited. She can accompany me!” Elena said cheerfully.

“Oh, no!” I shook my head. I would not play Elena’s bodyguard.

“Why not? I bet it would be fun! Elijah will be there.” Elena leered. I rolled my eyes. “People in nice dresses and suits…” Elena continued. I laughed.

“Yes, you’re right. It is really special to see Elijah in a suit. How could I miss that.” Even Stefan laughed. Elena still pouted.

“Why don’t you want to go to the ball?”

“I spent too much time with the Mikaelsons. It’s about time I start to spend time with my own family.”

* * *

When we left the Gilbert house, Elena still wasn’t sure who she would go with. Damon and Stefan wouldn’t let her go under any circumstances, no matter how often I told them no one in this family would dare to hurt her. At least not on the ball. They wanted to play happy family and a murder wasn’t a good example. My brothers wouldn’t hear any of it.  
As soon as we made it home, I told them how stupid they acted.

“I understand that you both love Elena, but if you keep on doing what you’re doing than you will lose her. She needs her space!”

“As if you would do it any differently!”

“Luckily I don’t have to worry about that! Elijah is immortal, well there are the nasty daggers, but they don’t count.”

“Who said anything about Elijah?” Damon said smugly. I wanted to smack myself for mentioning Elijah. His return messed with my head. I am mad at him, I don’t care about him, I don’t want to see him, it’s over. I repeated this mantra over and over again.

“You still love him.” Stefan stated.

“NO!” I am mad at him, I don’t care about him, I don’t want to see him, it’s over.

“You’re lying.” Damon said as if he hadn’t any doubt about it. “You have mail again.” Damon threw the same envelope like this morning to me. “Elijah seems to not give up so easily.” I didn’t think it was from Elijah again. It wasn’t his style. He didn’t beg and I wouldn’t give in. I opened it. It was the same card as this morning, but the handwriting on the back was different.

 _We both know you want to go, but you’re too stubborn to take Elijah’s invitation._  
_This is your excuse to come. You wouldn’t ignore my invitation, would you? – Niklaus_

“It’s not from Elijah. It’s from Klaus.” This idiot! I could do whatever I wanted to do! But he was right, I couldn’t say no to this. Who knew what he would do otherwise.

“Klaus? I thought Nik and you are friends?” Damon taunted.

“We are! But not if he is acting like this! Then he is Klaus!”

“Don’t pretend you don’t like having an excuse to go.”

“Really? Good to know, you know more about my life than I do, Damon.” I hissed.

“No reason to be upset.” Damon said sitting down next to me.

“Why do you want me to go to this stupid ball?”

“Because you clearly want to.”

“I don’t!”

“Because I want you to be happy and his family may be bad news, but I actually think Elijah is a decent guy. He clearly loves you and I am pretty sure he protected Stefan and me the whole time, otherwise we would be dead now. And let’s not forget he made you want to settle down. I never thought you would actually plan on getting married someday.”

“He really hurt me.”

“He seemed to say the truth when he said he didn’t cheat on you.”

“It wouldn’t have been the first time.” I whispered sadly.

“Just go to the dance and see what happens.” Damon proposed. I didn’t like it. I knew what would happen if I let my guard down. It was easy to fall for Elijah, but if I let that happen again, I would never get out of this destructive relationship.

“Nothing will happen.” Damon shrugged.

“Maybe, but you never know.”

“How good do you know Elijah? Seriously? Since when is he in Mystic Falls?”

“For almost a year now. He came shortly after Katherine.”

“So he knows she is still alive? He didn’t kill her? What did he do when he saw her?”  
Damon smiled.

“Jealous much?”

“Damon!”

“He kept her in the tomb she was supposed to be in, but after Klaus daggered her, she disappeared again.” I gritted my teeth. How come Katherine always got what she wanted?

“You are going with Elena?”

“I am going to show up.” Damon deflected. My brothers didn’t learn from the past. It seemed to be a family trade.

* * *

Normally, I created my own clothes, but the invitation was too short notice. So I had to buy a dress off the rack. I could imagine how the Mikaelson would throw this party. I went to a few of Elijah’s and Nik’s parties. They were huge and that was just the two of them. Now they had their whole family together. It would be the biggest party this town had ever seen. I needed the perfect dress. Rebekah would probably come with the most expensive dress. I wanted to at least look as good her! I smiley wickedly at the thought what Elijah would think when he saw me. He would ogle me all evening and realize what he had lost and could never have again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikaelson ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized the flashbacks can be a bit confsing, so here is a timeline of what has been revealed already:  
> 1902: Melrose Park- Sarah meets Elijah and begins drinking vervain  
> 1912: Mystic Falls - the last time Stefan, Damon and Sarah together in one place  
> 1915: Elijah proposes  
> 1927: London - Klaus and Sarah meet for the first time  
> 1930: Sarah and Elijah break up, Sarah and brothers reconcile  
> 1945: Sarah married a stranger for a day  
> 1984: Sarah, Klaus and Elijah dine together  
> 1987 : Mystic Falls- Sarah returns heartbroken after she broke up with Elijah

It was the evening of the ball. I had found the perfect dress. It was red strapless dress. It was tight to the waist and then went down softly. The material felt soft on my skin. I had curled my hair, so that it went down my back in gentle waves. Elijah would faint when he saw me like that.

“Wow, Sarah you look amazing.” Damon said stunned when he entered the room. I laughed and turned around, so that he could see all of it. “Are you sure, you don’t want to impress Elijah?”

“Well, it won’t hurt if he sees what he is missing.” I answered playfully. It was Damon’s turn to laugh. He would go to the ball with Elena and so would Stefan. I didn’t say anything to this whole discussion. They wouldn’t listen to me anyway. They could both play Elena’s lovesick puppies if they wanted to.

* * *

I drove to the Mikaelson mansion on my own. Damon and Stefan were already there. Elena didn’t know yet that she would have two dates today, so my brothers arrived early to catch her the minute she arrived. I told them I would come later, the later I arrived the shorter I had to stay. It looked like all of Mystic Falls was here today. I entered the mansion and didn’t need long to spot Nik. I waved and in no time he stood next to me.

“Sarah, you came.” I rolled my eyes.

“You didn’t leave me a choice!”

“Secretly you are thankful, otherwise you wouldn’t have put in so much effort.” He stated and his eyes roamed my dress.

“If that is your way of saying I look good then thank you.” Nik just grinned at me.

“It’s really ridiculous! This game you play with each other for years now. Every time I think it’s really over, you two meet again and declare your love for each other. So why don’t you just do us all a favor and go to him and tell him you accept his apology. “

“Aren’t you the last person who should teach me about forgiveness? Besides I have never been that mad at him or disappointed in him before.”

“That’s a lie.”

“You are a millennium old. Are you sure you can still remember what you’re talking about?” I joked. Hoping he would take the hint and change the topic. Instead he didn’t say anything but looked around the room, apparently looking for someone.

“Excuse me, Sarah, but my date just arrived.” I followed his gaze. At the entrance stood a girl my height with blonde curly hair.

“Date?!” I asked bewildered. “I am your date!”

“You already have a date. Elijah should be here somewhere.” Nik said annoyed. I scoffed.

“You are a traitor, Niklaus Mikaelson!” But I couldn’t be angry at him. He had a date. I knew him for almost hundred years now, he never brought a date. This girl had to be special. She looked good. I would have to talk to her later. I saw Damon and went over to him. He talked to a woman I didn’t know.

“Ah, Carol, may I introduce you to my sister, Sarah Salvatore.” She gave me a polite smile.

“Carol Lockwood, the mayor of our humble town. She knows about us.”

“Lockwood?” I asked. She didn’t look at all like George. And she knew about vampires and talked with them? Things really had changed around here.

“Yes, do you know a Lockwood?” I laughed.

“I used to date one of your ancestors.” I explained. She looked disturbed. I laughed again. “Oh, but he later married another woman. So I am not related to you or anything.” I rambled again.

“I married into the family.” She said. That’s why I couldn’t find any similarities with George.

“Marrying into a powerful family, that’s something my sister knows a lot about, don’t you Sarah?” Damon smirked at me.

“Oh, you’re married?” Mrs. Lockwood asked.

“No, I am not.” “Engaged then?” She further questioned confused.

“No, I am afraid not.” She looked at Damon for answers, but he was too busy watching my discomfort.

“Not yet.” Damon finally said. “Did you see Elijah yet?”

“Nope.”

“Oh, so you are Elijah’s girlfriend.” Mrs. Lockwood said. Gossip spread really fast around here. These people needed a hobby.

“I used to be.” I answered politely. “Excuse me.” I apologized quickly. I didn’t I want to talk about Elijah with Mrs. Lockwood, it was weird and I saw Kol approaching us and didn’t want to confront him quite yet. So I stood a little aside and looked around.

I saw Elijah talking with an older woman at the other end of the room. He always seemed so tense and emotionless, except when he was with me. He always took the responsibilities for the action of his siblings. I would bet that it wasn’t any different this time. Esther may be the one who threw the party, but Elijah was the one who would make sure that his siblings behaved and his guests had fun, even if it meant his own discomfort. He was too selfless for his own good.

I heard Elena enter. It seemed like everyone in the room turned around to look at her. My brothers definitely did. They seemed mesmerized. They went to Elena and both offered her one of their arms. It was ridiculous. Even Elena seemed annoyed. That made me like her more. Maybe she wasn’t like Katherine after all. Katherine would have lived for this moment, two guys swooning over her, both under her spell. Elena almost seemed embarrassed.

I saw Elijah watching me watching Elena and our sights crossed. I couldn’t look away fast enough. His eyes seem to sparkle like always when he saw me. I put on my poker face, but my heart jumped a little when he came towards me. Elijah would always have this effect on me. I didn’t think I would get ever rid of the weird feeling in my stomach whenever he spoke to me, no matter how much I tried to hate him, maybe in a hundred years, when he stopped pursuing me and I found happiness with another man. Even though I didn’t believe in eternal love anymore, not after Elijah’s and mine relationship. Love wasn’t made for vampires, we were bound to have our heart broken again and again. Humans just didn’t live long enough to realize that.

“You came.” Elijah stood in front of me. I could see the relief in his eyes. We both stood far from each other and didn’t know where to put our hands. We weren’t together anymore, kissing or hugging would be weird, but we knew each other too well to just shake hands. Luckily a waiter came by and offered us sparkling wine. Elijah took two for the both of us. He gave me mine and I emptied mine in seconds. That wouldn’t be my last glass today, that’s for sure.

“Nik invited me.” I said and Elijah’s relief switched to disappointment. “But he just ditched me for his actual date.” I added quickly, feeling bad after seeing Elijah’s hurt expression.

“Ah, Caroline Forbes.” Elijah enlightened me.

“You know her? Don’t tell me, Nik has feelings for someone!” I laughed. It was easy to joke about Nik with Elijah. It reminded me of old times.

“I met her. She is a baby vampire.”

“And Nik likes her?” I just couldn’t imagine it. We were talking about the guy who despised love, well, except for Elijah’s and mine.

“It appears so.” Elijah kept quiet for a while. He seemed to think through what to say next. “So that means you are on your own now?” I sighed and looked deep into my empty glass wishing it would be full.

“It seems so, but you know me, I never had a problem being on my own.” I hoped he understood where I was going with this.

“I know, but my family is reunited for the first time in 1000 years.”

“I know that’s why you have this ball.” Then I realized something else. “Well, your whole family except your father. What do you think will he do, when he finds out that you threw the party without him?”

“You have to learn to let me finish.” Elijah said smiling. I rolled my eyes. “Mikael is dead. Niklaus killed me.”

“What?!” To say I was surprised was an understatement. They fled for a millennium from their father and they didn’t mention that he finally died?! I met Mikael twice and that had been enough for a lifetime! I couldn’t imagine how glad Nik was to have him finally gone.

_Flashback 1904 - Melrose Park, PA_

_I sat under a tree and read the book Elijah gave me. I was Emily extremely thankful for the daylight ring. I would have never survived as a vampire, if I had to live in darkness for the rest of my life._

_“Good morning.” A man maybe in his forties stood in my light. “I am looking for someone, maybe you could help me?” He asked politely. I put my book aside and nodded annoyed. He gave me a picture. It was a bad drawing. The nose was too long and the eyes too small, but I recognized him anyway. It was the face that hunted me for the last year. Elijah. I had no idea why this man was looking for him or who he was, but it probably wasn’t good._

_“I am sorry. I’ve never seen him before.” I gave him the picture back and continued to read, but the man wouldn’t go. He took my book and threw it to the side. He put his hands around my throat and pushed me against the tree. I gasped. Theoretically, I didn’t need the air to breathe, but it still hurt. I dangled in the air. I tried to get his hands off my throats but he was crazy strong. He could kill me without much effort and I couldn’t do anything against it._

_“You are lying. You recognized my son, I saw it on your expression.” My brain worked on overdrive. His son?! Elijah was his son?! Elijah never talked about his family. I could have never figured that his dad would come looking for him! I just knew Elijah wasn’t in touch with his family. I was pretty sure he wouldn’t be happy about this visit and if my predicament was any indication, I couldn’t blame Elijah. His dad had to be an original. Thank god, I was on vervain, even if I trusted Elijah it was better to be safe than sorry. “Let’s try again. I am searching for Elijah, can you tell me where you last saw him?” His voice sounded even, but his eyes dilated. He tried to compel me. I didn’t blink._

_“In a French restaurant a few miles from here.” I said monotone, then I blinked a few times to pretend I just woke up from my dream like state and didn’t know what happened. “You can compel me? How is that possible?” I panicked. That was my first reaction after I met Elijah. Not many vampires met an original and I didn’t want to make Elijah’s father think I would know his son well._

_“When did you see him there?” He asked. He seemed to believe me._

_“Three hours.” I answered immediately. Lying came easy to me, it always did even as a human. There was only one French restaurant in miles. If Elijah’s dad would go there it would give me enough time to search Elijah and warn him. Elijah had only ever been there once as far as I knew. It was the place where we met for our first date. He let me go and I fell hard to the ground. I got up as fast as I could._

_“Thanks for your help, my dear.” He said and then whooshed away. I couldn’t see him anywhere. I had no idea where Elijah could be, but his apartment was a good place to start. I ran as fast as my vampire abilities would let me. On his door I knocked hard. I heard noise on the inside. I heard Elijah getting up and moving way too slowly to the door. As soon as he opened, I pushed him further inside and closed the door behind us._

_“Sarah? What happened?” Elijah saw my face and knew immediately that something was wrong. He looked at me worriedly. I sorted through my thoughts._

_“Your father just visited me.” Elijah turned pale._

_“What did he want?”_

_“He was looking for you.”_

_“Where is he now? Did he hurt you?” He only stood a few inches away from me and inspected my face closely. I smiled, sometimes he forgot that I was a vampire and could heal quickly._

_“I am fine. He thought he could compel me and I told him I just saw you in this French restaurant three hours ago.” Elijah stared at me as if he saw me for the first time._

_“Elijah-“ I began, but he surprised me with a kiss. I pushed him away. “Elijah, we don’t have time for this. Your father could realize any minute that I lied and could come back here. If you don’t want to see him, we have to leave!” He kissed me again. “Elijah!” I said half laughing, half angry._

_“I love you, Sarah.” He said suddenly and kissed me. I froze. That was the first time he said that to me. A part of me wanted to scream for excitement, but I knew that would be wrong. I had no idea how to react. I liked Elijah, a lot, but I wasn’t sure if I loved him! We met casually for the last two years and we slept together, but we never talked about our relationship. I had no idea how relationships worked for vampires. Was it the same as for humans? Even as human I sucked at those. George may have loved me, but I knew that our parents would have never allowed us to marry each other. I had been his little secret and I had been fine with that. I could have George without limiting myself for the rest of my life. No boundaries. As a vampire I didn’t have to follow my father’s rules anymore, I could do whatever I wanted. Elijah’s confession made me feel like I lost some of this freedom. I not only had to be careful with my feelings, but with Elijah’s as well. That scared me. Elijah shook his head. “He wants to kill me.” I was confused. I thought originals couldn’t be killed? But there was no time for questions._

_“Okay, pack your stuff, I get mine and we meet in half an hour at the town’s border.” I tugged on his tie and kissed him one last time. His father wanted to kill him and half an hour was a long time. I could only hope Elijah’s father wouldn’t come back in this time. I hoped when he did that we were long gone. I couldn’t imagine losing Elijah. He was an original! He was my immortal constant! No one should be able to get rid of him!_

“What I wanted to say.” Elijah continued. “My family wants to open the evening with a dance.”

“And you want me to be your dance partner.” I interrupted. Elijah nodded and looked at me hopefully. “I don’t think that is a good idea.”

“You always were stubborn.” He said smiling, seemingly not surprised by my comment. “But in the end you let reason win. Somewhere deep inside of you, you want to talk to me as well.” I didn’t answer, maybe he was right. “Can’t you give me a second chance?”

“I gave this relationship more chances than I can count! You’re right, in the end I let reason win. We have to admit that we’re just not made for each other. When will you understand that?”

“You won’t believe me, if I tell you that she kissed me, right?”

“No. There was a time when I thought you would never do anything to hurt me, but I am smarter now. I saw you two kissing, Elijah! She looked exactly like your precious Katerina! The same ugly hair color, the same horrible eyes! Even her posture was Katherine-like! Believe me, I know what I saw! I know how men react to Katherine, I mean, I know my brothers. I guess I can’t even be angry at you. She looked like Katherine, how could anyone resist that? “ I turned around, but then decided against it. “You know what I wonder? Why aren’t you all over Elena? I mean my brother realized it’s their second shot.” I had wanted to be civil with him, I really did, but he just drove me nuts! Elijah wasn’t the one I thought he was and I wouldn’t make the same mistake again! I left. I needed alcohol, a lot of alcohol.

“Katherine means nothing to me. She is nothing compared to you.” I heard Elijah say. I had heard that so many times, it lost its effect. I didn’t even stop walking. “I won’t give up on you. You are worth fighting for.”

“There is nothing left to fight for. You should give up.”

“Lover’s quarrel?” Kol called behind me.

“None of your business, Kol.” I grunted. He whooshed in front of me.

“Missed me?”

“Not really.” I said honestly. I walked straight to the bar. I needed alcohol! Kol followed me.

“That’s not nice of you. What did I ever do to you?”

“You know exactly, what you did!” I stopped to glare at him. Kol was the biggest pain in the ass, I knew.

“No, I think you have to refresh my memory.” He said smugly. “You told my boyfriend I slept with you. He believed you and thinking I cheated on him, cheated on me.” I listed the consequences his ruthless lies have had.

“Oh right.” He smiled. “That was nasty of me, but it’s not my fault he believed me.”

“It kind of was!” Kol could be quite persistent if he wanted to be.

“He wasn’t even your boyfriend at the time!” He defended himself.

“You still had no right to lie to him!”

“Well, it wasn’t exactly a lie.”

“We never slept together!” I replied quickly. Kol must have told the lie so often that he started to believe in it himself.

“I don’t know what you fantasize in your little head, but it never happened!”

“It almost did.” He pointed out.

“I didn’t even know who you were back then!”

“But you did 1940.”

“Yes, excuse me for not wanting to tell the guy I was in love with that I made out with his brother 40 years before I knew him! I am not Katherine!” I gritted. It was true. Would I have known who Kol was back then, I would have never even spoken to him!

“Excuses. Do you want to dance?” He asked taking my hand. I withdrew it and took a step back.

“No!” What was wrong with these Mikaelsons? Why couldn’t they just take a hint?! Kol shrugged.

“Your loss.” He made a kissing noise and winked at me, then left to find someone else to annoy. I retreated to the bar. How this Mikaelson family drove me crazy!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah talks with the rest of the Mikaelsons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized the flashbacks can be a bit confsing, so here is a timeline of what has been revealed already:  
> ~1870: Sarah and Kol make out  
> 1902: Melrose Park- Sarah meets Elijah and begins drinking vervain  
> 1904: Melrose Park - Sarah meets Mikael, Elijah says I love you  
> 1912: Mystic Falls - the last time Stefan, Damon and Sarah together in one place  
> 1915: Elijah proposes  
> 1927: London - Klaus and Sarah meet for the first time  
> 1930: Sarah and Elijah break up, Sarah and brothers reconcile  
> 1940: Kol drives a wedge between Sarah and Elijah  
> 1945: Sarah married a stranger for a day  
> 1984: Sarah, Klaus and Elijah dine together  
> 1987 : Mystic Falls- Sarah returns heartbroken after she broke up with Elijah

I befriended the bartender as soon as Kol left to dance with a random chick. The bartender was a really nice guy. I compelled him to fill my glass whenever he saw it empty besides me. Until now he did his task perfectly. The people that came by to fill their own glass looked at me judgmentally. I ignored them. I could have just left the ball, but that would have meant that Elijah won. I didn’t want him to think I left because of him. I really was stubborn.

“I am sorry, who are you again?” Someone sat down next to me. I looked up from my glass long enough to realize I didn’t know him.

“You don’t know me.”

“I don’t know anyone here. I try to learn the most important names and you talked to my brothers earlier.” Now I did look up. Finn, I saw him briefly at the dinner party.

“You are Finn Mikaelson, pleasure to meet you, but you don’t need to learn my name, you probably won’t see me again.”

“Sarah!” Kol exclaimed again. I rolled my eyes.

“Ah, you are Sarah Salvatore.” Finn said as if he could suddenly remember me. “You’re Elijah’s girl.”

“I am not Elijah’s girl.” I gritted. Kol laughed and ordered.

“Darling, Elijah is telling a different story. He told me to keep my distance from you.”

“You are not doing a good job.”

“Everyone calls you this epic couple, but I’ve never even seen you as a couple.”

“If you wouldn’t have ruined it the last time, you would have!”

“I am sorry.” Kol apologized. I wasn’t sure if he was sincere, but I guessed not.

“Don’t be, we never were an epic couple.” I said denying. Kol and Finn looked at each other.

“Nik and Elijah say otherwise.”

“Maybe you two spent too much time in those coffins, but can I remind you that your brothers are liars?” I emptied another glass. I lost count. Maybe it wasn’t a good idea to be drunk at Elijah’s party, but the presence of the Mikaelson family awoke memories I wanted to forget.

“I don’t believe Elijah would lie to us. He wants you back.”

“So I heard, but even Elijah has to realize that he can’t have everything he wants.” I replied angrily.

“But we are originals, darling, we always get what we want” Kol took my glass and drank it for me. “Elijah could forgive you for sleeping with me.” He stated.

“You slept with Kol?” A voice behind me asked repulsed. I turned around annoyed. I just wanted to be alone! Was that too much to ask for? By now it was a Mikaelson meeting point with me in the middle. Rebekah stood in front of me and she did not look amused.

“I did not sleep with Kol! I have too much dignity! But Kol wished I had.” I made clear. Kol chuckled beside me. Rebekah nodded understandingly.

“Nice to see you again, Sarah.” She smiled at me and I forced myself to reciprocate the gesture.

“Rebekah.” She looked from me to her brothers.

“Let Sarah be. Elijah will kill you, if you don’t stop bothering her. Mother is going to speak in a few minutes anyway.” Kol and Finn stood up. Rebekah and I were on our own. “Didn’t you remember what I told you about hurting Elijah?”

“Here to finally kill me?” I could see it on her face, she still hated me.

“You won’t fight me here. This room is full of people who would save me.” She relaxed again.

“You’re right. Elijah asked you to dance with him. You will accept or you will regret it.”

“You don’t like me, why do you want me to dance with him?”

“I still don’t like you. I tried to talk Elijah out of it and almost got daggered again. If he wants to make this mistake again, so be it. Mother told me to be nice to you. Don’t screw it up.”

“Tell Elijah he should leave me alone and we all can go on and live our life happily ever after.”

“Just make him happy or I will kill you.” She walked away.

“If everyone could gather, please.” I heard Elijah’s voice. All the guests stood around the big spiral stairs. Elijah and Nik were already standing on the stairs.

“Aren’t you coming, darling?” Kol looked expectantly at me.

“I am staying here.”

“I thought you were part of this family?” He genuinely seemed confused.

“She is not.” Rebekah answered for me and dragged Kol up the stairs with her.

_Flashback 1928 – London_

_“Did you see Elijah, love?” Nik asked me._

_“He is greeting the guests. I am getting us something to drink.” I pointed to the glasses in my hand. ”Where is Rebekah?”_

_“Planning her big entrance, I presume.” Nik said rolling his eyes. I laughed._

_“She is taking her birthday very serious, isn’t she?”_

_“You have no idea.”_

* * *

_“Here.” I gave Elijah his glass of wine and kissed him quickly._

_“Thanks.” He took my hand and introduced me to a few important characters. Rebekah seemed to have invited every vampire in Great Britain. “Rebekah is coming.” Elijah smiled. His hearing was still better than mine. We excused ourselves and made our way to the door Rebekah would come through. Elijah stood behind me and hugged me from behind. We waited for Rebekah. She looked stunning. She wore a light blue dress that fit her perfectly. Everyone turned towards her and began to sing happy birthday. Rebekah beamed with happiness. In moments like this the dysfunctional Mikaelson family didn’t seem so dysfunctional._

_“I love you.” I whispered. Elijah kissed my neck._

_“I love you too.” Rebekah thanked everyone and started the dance._

_“She looks happy.” I watched Rebekah dancing with the guy she started seeing a few weeks ago. I didn’t think she actually loved him, but she looked happy._

_“She certainly does. Would you give me the honor?” Elijah asked politely and took my hand again._

_“Always.” I answered smiling, while he led me to the dance floor. We danced in quiet for a while. I felt so comfortable in his arms, I could do this for the rest of my life. I was aware that people were staring at us. It was pretty much the first time, Elijah and I appeared as a couple in a big event. “Everyone is staring at us.”_

_“You achieved what everyone else in this room tried to achieve. Getting in the good graces of the originals.” I laughed._

_“I feel so accomplished.” Elijah chuckled._

_“You should. You are the first even Niklaus accepted.”_

_“Speaking of, I think you should dance with your sister.” I looked at Niklaus standing all alone with a miserable look on his face. Elijah followed my gaze and nodded. I kissed him quickly and we parted. He went to Rebekah and I to Nik._

_“Dance with me.” I said and took his hand. Nik raised an eyebrow but followed me._

_“Did you want to talk to me about something?” I shrugged._

_“No, do I need a reason to dance with my future brother-in-law?”_

_“I guess not.” He smiled._

_“You looked lonely.” I confessed._

_“I hate these social gatherings. I prefer it if people run away at the mere sight of me.”_

_“You’re lying.” He chuckled._

_“I am not Elijah, love.”_

_“Still. Even the biggest and worst of all vampires needs company.”_

_“I don’t.” I rolled my eyes. We were becoming closer, but he still wouldn’t open up to me._

_“You should have brought a date.”_

_“Love is weakness, love.”_

_“I don’t think Elijah is my weakness.” I said._

_“Maybe because Elijah is in invincible, but you are certainly his.” I thought about that for a minute. Maybe he was right. Elijah would risk his life for me, but I would do the same for him, I just wouldn’t need to. Elijah could defend himself._

_“That sounds so depressing. Maybe it is a weakness, but if it makes you happy, isn’t it worth it?”_

_“Happiness is only temporary.” I laughed._

_“You really need to get out of the house and find a girl!” Elijah came towards us and tipped Nik on the shoulder._

_“The cake is here.” He informed us. Rebekah was already standing on the stairs and awaited her brothers. Elijah would congratulate her in the name of everyone and then she would cut the cake. Elijah put his hands on my waist and led me towards the stairs._

_“Don’t listen to him. He doesn’t know how to love anymore.”_

_“I think he is just afraid.”_

_“You’re not my weakness.” He clarified._

_“Yes, I am, but that’s okay, because I love you and I know you love me.”_

_“That I do.” He whispered and kissed me._

_“I am waiting down here, have fun.” I said stopping before the first step. Elijah looked at me funny._

_“You belong to this family, You have to stand next to us.”_

_“We’re not married yet.” I reminded him. It was sweet of him to think so, but this was Rebekah’s birthday. I didn’t want to ruin her big day._

_“He is right, love.” Nik jumped in. “These people need to know that you belong to us, that we will defend you should any harm come to you.”_

_“I think they have a pretty good picture of to whom I belong to. Elijah and I aren’t exactly secretive about our relationship.”_

_“Making out on the dance floor is different from actually being a part of this family.” Nik argued. I wanted to object that Elijah and I didn’t make out in public. Those were innocent kisses. Elijah would never do anything inappropriate in public. But I couldn’t disagree with Nik. He was right, there was a difference between being someone’s date and being seen as part of the family._

_“Are you sure?” I asked again and they both nodded vehemently. I looked up at Rebekah. She must have heard our conversation, but I couldn’t read her face. She looked straight at the crowd in front of her. I sighed and followed the guys up to the second floor. Elijah greeted everyone again and spoke about the importance of family and how thankful he was for his little sister. The people clapped, but they not even once glanced at Rebekah. Their eyes were focused on me. I heard them whisper about me and the Mikaelson. The people couldn’t believe that I danced with both Mikaelson men and that they were now standing protectively in front of me. They eyed the engagement ring on mine and Elijah’s finger. I shifted uncomfortably. Elijah ignored the stares and whispers and continued his flawless speech. I looked at Nik for help but he just shrugged. Rebekah stared daggers at me. Once Elijah finished, we went down again. Elijah talked with a few people, while Rebekah stopped me._

_“I don’t know how you managed to get Nik on your side, but you will never be part of this family. I know what you’re up to. You want all the attention for yourself, being the first the Mikaelson accepted as their own, but that won’t happen! I know right now you make Elijah happy, but we both know there is a reason why you refuse to marry him and continue to live in this in between state. As soon as Elijah realizes that, I will be there to destroy you.” She hissed and walked away. I looked at her stunned. I always thought Rebekah and I were getting along better. I actually started to like her. I thought she could see how happy I was with Elijah. I looked at the guys, they didn’t seem to have heard a word._

Elijah seemed to be the only one enjoying himself. He would talk, he always did. Where was Esther? She came downstairs, only a few steps. I imagined her to radiate from power, but she looked normal. Elijah looked happy surrounded by his family.

“Welcome. Thank you for joining us. You know, whenever my mother brings our family together like this, it's tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance.” Liar. His family hasn’t been together for a 1000 years. “Tonight's pick is a centuries-old waltz, so if all of you could please find yourselves a partner, please join us in the ballroom.” He looked around the people. When he found me, he didn’t blink once. I saw how Elena went to the ballroom with Damon. Stefan had to be here somewhere too. “Dance with me.” Elijah begged. I thought about Rebekah’s threat.

“No!”

“One dance, please. It is a family reunion.” I looked around. Almost everyone on this party had a partner. I wouldn’t put it past Elijah to watch the dance from a far just because I refused to dance with him. I couldn’t do this to him. He loved those things. I sighed and gave him my hand. He breathed out relieved.

“That doesn’t mean anything.” I reminded him.

“I know, it’s just a dance.” We went next to the lady Elijah talked to earlier.

“You look stunning.”

“Thank you, you don’t look so bad yourself.” The music began and Elijah took my hand to go the other side.

“Did you do it yourself?”

“No. I bought it. I hadn’t enough time to make one.” He put his hand on my waist and we started to dance. I’ve never felt so uncomfortable in his arms.

“How do all these humans know how to dance like this? I doubt I would know how to if I wouldn’t have been born a century ago.” Elijah laughed.

“I’ve missed you.”

“That was a serious question!” I complained. Elijah shrugged.

“I know, that’s why I,” he stopped. “I missed you.” I had the feeling he wanted to say something differently, but was afraid to. ”They probably just do what everyone is doing. It is not that hard.” I looked to Nik and Caroline. They talked. It seemed tense. I tried to focus on their conversation, everything was better than to think about the close proximity Elijah and I were in.

“I saw you at the bar.” He said suddenly. “Don’t worry, I don’t get drunk. I know my limit.”

“I don’t doubt that.” He replied smiling. “What did you talk about with my siblings?”

“Things I would much rather forget.”

“Our relationship?”

“Elijah.” I warned.

“No, forget that I said that. Did Rebekah threaten you?” He asked. Elijah knew exactly what Rebekah told me all these years ago, I had told him. In the past I thought it was cute that she was so protective of her big brother, I thought the idea of me ever hurting Elijah and giving her a reason to believe in her suspicions was ridiculous.

“Yes, but I didn’t take her seriously.”

“I will talk to her.” He promised.

“You don’t have too, I can handle your sister.” Elijah sighed again, but let the topic go.

“I met your brothers.”

“I know. They were mad at me for not telling them about us.”

“I understand. Stefan is an honest man.”

“When he isn’t a blood-aholic.”

“Well that seems to run in the family.” He looked at me knowingly. I rolled my eyes.

“I know my limit.” I repeated my earlier statement. “What did you think about Damon?” I couldn’t imagine him saying the same thing about Damon as he did about Stefan.

“Damon is… passionate.” He finally answered. I chuckled, but before I could answer, it was time to change partners. I found myself in Nik’s arms, while Elijah danced with someone I didn’t know.

“That sounded interesting.” Nik stated.

“You eavesdropped!” I said angrily. “I thought you were too busy chatting with Caroline to notice anything.” I furrowed my eyebrows.

“Caroline is a nice distraction.”

“I am sure she is.” I didn’t believe a word he said. She was more than that, I saw the way he looked at her.

“How was the reunion with my family?”

“As expected, don’t think Elijah could answer all my questions. You have a lot to tell me!” He rolled his eyes. I knew when not to push him, so I sighed and let the topic go for now. “By the way thanks for telling me that Mikael is dead.” Nik looked shocked for a second.

“I wasn’t aware you met him?”

“I did, twice. Your brother saved me otherwise I would be dead now.”

“Of course, he did. My brother would always save you.”

“So, where did you meet Caroline?” If he wanted to play dirty, I could play dirty. He knew exactly that I didn’t want to talk about Elijah and I didn’t want to discuss my feelings with him.

“She was supposed to be the vampire in my sacrifice.” I scoffed.

“Of course, she was.” I rolled my eyes. Only Nik would fall for the girl he had planned to kill. “You have your family back, you broke the curse, and you killed Mikael. You got everything you ever wanted, what do you want to do now?”

“I don’t know.” He said honestly. I looked at Caroline.

“You deserve to be happy. You killed your biggest enemy. No one can kill you anymore. No one, not even my brothers no matter how much they try. Love doesn’t have to be your greatest weakness.”

“I am surprised to hear you say that.” Nik was good at turning everything you said against yourself. I sighed.

“As long as I loved Elijah and as long as our relationship worked, I was the happiest person on earth. Elijah may not be the right one for me, but that doesn’t mean Caroline isn’t the right one for you.” The music stopped and I left the dance floor. I saw Elijah talking to Elena. I tried to not get mad at that, but it was hard. I hated that bitch. It wasn’t enough that Damon and Stefan were swooning over her? She had to sweet talk Elijah too? Elijah could flirt with whomever he wished to but did it have to be Elena and did he have to do it in front of me? I had to get out of here. I had to get out of here as fast as possible. I just had to get my jacket and then I could go to bed. Maybe I should leave. My brothers could take care of themselves, at least I hoped so.

“Where do you think you are going?” Damon stopped me.

“Home. It was a mistake coming here. Elena has enough people taking care of her.” I said eying her. She was still talking to Elijah.

“You can’t go yet!” Damon begged.

“Why not? What can I do that you can’t?”

“For once, you talked with Klaus about love like he is your bestie. I saw the way you look at Elijah, I don’t get why you won’t forgive him. He actually is a decent guy compared to the rest of the family.”

“You just want me to be with Elijah so you have a spy on the inside. I won’t do it. And I am not looking at Elijah in any way!” I yelled.

“Sarah, you are basically a part of this family.”

“No I am not! I am part of this family.” I pointed to him. “Maybe you should watch Elena. She is about to go upstairs.”

“What?” Damon turned around and whooshed upstairs as well. I was free.

“Sarah, can we talk?” Rebekah waited for me at the door.

“Nope. I am going home.” She griped me by my throat and dragged me into the next room.

“I had a feeling you would say that.” She grinned.

“Okay you got me, what do you want?” She smiled. That wasn’t a good sign.

“Leave my family alone.”

“I was planning on it, I was just about to leave!” I explained to her. Sometimes Rebekah was just crazy.

“I don’t just mean Elijah. You spend too much time with my family in general and I don’t like it.”

“Rebekah, I really don’t want to fight with you. I just want to go home and forget that I ever met any of you.”

“You were right earlier. I can’t kill you while everyone is watching me.” She came running to me again. This time she kicked my leg and I could hear it breaking. I grunted my teeth in pain. She stepped on my broken leg making sure it couldn’t heal.

“What was that for?!” I screamed and tried to save my leg, but Rebekah didn’t let go.

“You don’t appreciate the fact that you’re still alive! That my family for some crazy reason likes you. Even Nik trusts you! You don’t deserve any of them!”

“You can’t be still jealous of me!” Was she even listening to me? I said I wanted to go, I didn’t want to go back to Elijah. She could have her brothers!

“My past boyfriends had to die as soon as they met Nik! You didn’t even try and he just let you live!” She cried. I heard enough. I reached for the chair behind me and broke it above Rebekah’s head. I tried to stand up, but my plan backfired. Rebekah used one of the stakes from the chair to pin me against the wall. I screamed. She really looked as if she would kill me. I actually got scared.

“You slept with Kol! You ruined our relationship to one another and they all still love you!”

“I did not ruin your relationship to one another! You managed to do that on your own!” I grunted in my defense. “And I didn’t sleep with Kol!”

“I don’t care.” She got one more stake and grinned at me. I panicked and fought against her, but she was stronger than me.

“I danced with Elijah, I thought that was what you wanted!” I continued to struggle, but she didn’t loosen her grip.

“I changed my mind.” She shrugged. “Elijah didn’t look happy. I think it’s better if spare him centuries of misery with you.”

“What do you think will your brothers do if they realize what you did?” I asked her. I couldn’t believe she was really going to kill me. We never got along, but she was too afraid of her brothers to do something about it.

“I am doing Elijah a favor. He will understand eventually.” If she actually believed that, she didn’t know her brother at all. “I am so over Elijah pining over you. Say good bye to your life.” I closed my eyes and waited for the pain that was sure to come. I saw the stake getting closer and closer and then I fell to the floor.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus and Sarah's friendship explained

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized the flashbacks can be a bit confsing, so here is a timeline of what has been revealed already:  
> ~1870: Sarah and Kol make out  
> 1902: Melrose Park- Sarah meets Elijah and begins drinking vervain  
> 1904: Melrose Park - Sarah meets Mikael, Elijah says I love you  
> 1912: Mystic Falls - the last time Stefan, Damon and Sarah together in one place  
> 1915: Elijah proposes  
> 1927: London - Klaus and Sarah meet for the first time  
> 1928: London - Rebekah's birthday party, Sarah introduced as part of the family  
> 1930: Sarah and Elijah break up, Sarah and brothers reconcile  
> 1940: Kol drives a wedge between Sarah and Elijah  
> 1945: Sarah married a stranger for a day  
> 1984: Sarah, Klaus and Elijah dine together  
> 1987 : Mystic Falls- Sarah returns heartbroken after she broke up with Elijah

Elijah stood above me. I grunted from all the people that could have saved me, it had to be him.

“Are you okay?” He helped me get up.

“NO!” I answered. I sat down on one of the chairs that survived Rebekah’s and mine fight. “Your sister destroyed my dress!” I heard someone chuckle. I hadn’t realized Nik also came for my rescue. He had currently trapped Rebekah.

“Your dress looks fine to me.” Elijah said smiling.

“But your leg needs to be put in place.” He looked at Rebekah angrily.

“Nik could you help me?” I didn’t want Elijah to fix my leg.

“Are you sure, love?” I nodded. Elijah sighed and switched places with Nik. I heard him threaten Rebekah that if she dared to touch me again he would dagger her himself. I heard something break and looked over my shoulder. Elijah had broken her neck.

“That wasn’t necessary.”

“It was.” He just said angrily. “I had it under-“

“control?” Nik finished for me. Elijah scoffed.

“It didn’t look like it.” Nik griped me leg roughly and fixed it. I screamed in agony.

“If you wanted it to be gentle, you should have asked my brother for help.”

“Thank you.” I said ignoring his comment. They both just nodded. Rebekah started to move again. Nik and Elijah moved in front of me protectively. I rolled my eyes at their dramatics.

“You’re protecting her against your own sister? Don’t you see what she did to this family?” Rebekah screamed as soon as she regained consciousness.

“She isn’t the one that tried to kill someone at mother’s party.” Elijah said calmly again, but I could still see that he was on his toes.

“I get why you trust her! She messed with your brain, but I don’t understand how you can like her.” She looked at Nik. “You are supposed to protect our family! You killed every single one of my boyfriends, because you claimed they were a threat to our family. What makes her so special?!” Rebekah cried. I almost felt sorry for her, almost.

“That’s because Sarah is loyal to this family and trustworthy, while your boyfriends were some lovesick fools or vampire slayers, sister.”

“How do you know she is trustworthy?” Rebekah spat.

_Flashback 1927 – London_

_I was at the local bar with Niklaus. Elijah had to go to a town a few miles away. Niklaus feared that there were witches plotting against him. He seemed a bit paranoid to me, but Elijah believed him so he went checking it out, because these witches didn’t know him. I wanted to go with him, but Elijah said it was too dangerous and Niklaus refused as well. I felt like a little child._

_“Are you still mad?” Niklaus asked, while ordering something to drink for the both of us. “You do realize that I can order for myself right?”_

_“Elijah mentioned you are quite independent.” He smirked. I took my glass from him and downed it._

_“Apparently he doesn’t think I am independent enough to choose where I can go to.”_

_“These witches can be dangerous.” I rolled my eyes._

_“I am starting to believe everyone is dangerous in your eyes.”_

_“Are you saying I am paranoid, love?”_

_“Yes, that’s exactly what I am saying.”_

_“You don’t like me very much.” He stated amused._

_“And how could I possibly think that?” I asked ironically. “You send your brother on a mission to check out witches you believe are dangerous! You daggered your siblings! So no, I don’t like you very much.” I knew I was crossing a line, but I didn’t care at the moment. Someone had to point out his errors!_

_“Elijah will be fine, but it is endearing to see you worrying about my brother.” I scoffed._

_“You don’t know that!” I screamed._

_“Yes, I do love. I know my brother longer than you do, I saw him fighting.”_

_“He should have taken me with him! I should be with him.”_

_“He didn’t want you to get hurt.”_

_“Then he shouldn’t have left me with you.” I said. I had enough of pretending I was okay with his lifestyle. I knew all vampires killed, even I, but Niklaus brought torture and killing to a whole new level._

_“I will not hurt you as long as you won’t hurt my family.”_

_“How could I ever hurt the original family? Didn’t you call me a baby vampire just yesterday?” Niklaus just looked at me and I realized what he meant, as long as I wouldn’t break Elijah’s heart. The Mikaelson family seemed to be one dysfunctional family that lashed out and killed each other to protect each other, but they still loved each other. Elijah really had a complicated family. “I won’t.” I promised._

_Some guy sat down beside me. “Can I order you a drink, sweetheart?” He asked, while he laid a hand on my thigh. I tensed, I could smell the alcohol in his breath. I pushed his hand from my thigh violently and had to force myself not to break his fingers in the process._

_“I have a drink.” I said pointing to my glass. “I am engaged, try your luck with someone else!” I spat. Niklaus laughed besides me._

_“Do you care to dance, love?” Niklaus asked and I looked at him in disbelieve._

_“With you? Never!” Niklaus shrugged._

_“Your decision, but I believe the male population is mesmerized by you.” He pointed to two more guys who watched my every move. I moaned._

_“Yes, let’s dance.” Maybe then they would leave me alone. We danced in silence. He was actually a good dancer, maybe not as good as Elijah, but good. I missed Elijah. I just had him back and now he was gone again, just because of Niklaus._

_“Something is wrong.” Niklaus said suddenly. I rolled my eyes._

_“Nothing is wrong. Not every single person in the world wants to kill you.” He was the most dangerous being on this earth, why was he so paranoid. It didn’t make sense! He couldn’t be killed, so why should people try?_

_“They would be smart to not to.” He said, louder this time, as if someone in this bar would listen in. Suddenly Niklaus moaned and fell to his knees holding his head. I looked around. All the people in the bar suddenly stood up and started to circle us in. The two men that watched me earlier standing in the front row, apparently they didn’t watch me, but Niklaus. These were witches. The witches that Elijah should have checked upon. We were trapped._

_“What do you want?” I asked, my voice shacking slightly._

_“Him, you can leave.” Someone said. I looked down at Niklaus who was obviously still in pain. I realized these witches could actually hurt him. They had found a way to kill him, otherwise they wouldn’t have risked it. I met enough witches to know that they were always talking about the balance of nature. Maybe that was it. No one could truly be immortal, enough witches could find a way to kill him, that was the balance. The world would be free of him and a better place. I just had to leave. I could tell Elijah what happened. He would mourn his brother, he wouldn’t blame me for leaving, but he would never be the same. Despite every single horrible thing Niklaus had done, I knew Elijah still loved him. They were brothers. I couldn’t leave. I couldn’t just leave Elijah’s brother to die without trying to save him. We were clearly outnumbered. There were two of us and about twenty of them. I saw Niklaus struggling to get up, maybe if I killed enough of them, Niklaus could take care of the rest. But I knew as soon as I made a move against them, they would hurt me too, they were planning on killing Niklaus, they could easily kill me. I ran to the one that spoke to me and snapped his neck, I didn’t stay to watch him fall to the ground, I already killed the next one. I didn’t get far. I screamed and fell to the ground. My head felt like it was exploding. My vision got blurry and I couldn’t make Niklaus out anymore._

_“Dumb move.” Some witch said. I wanted to argue, but the pain was too much. I screamed and screamed but it didn’t stop. I didn’t know how long I lay on the floor like this, but suddenly it stopped, but I still felt weak. They must have injected me with vervain, I realized weakly. Niklaus was lying on the floor bound by a salt circle. A witch had his hand on his chest and murmured things in an unknown language. We were both doomed. I regretted the choice I had made this morning to go out with Niklaus. Niklaus turned gray before my eyes._

_“What are you doing to him?”_

_“Desiccating him.” The witch next to me explained. “We are stopping his heart.” I didn’t know that was possible! I didn’t know witches could do something like that. I snapped the neck of the witch in front of me ran towards Niklaus. I broke the circle with my foot before the headache started again. I heard wood breaking and saw someone with a stake approaching me. I tried to get up, but I was too weak, my head hurt too much, I couldn’t focus. I grabbed my way to anything. I felt a head not far from mine, that had to be Niklaus. The spell was still on going. He needed blood I realized. I bit in my wrist and searched for Niklaus mouth. Thank god for vampire velocity. My heat throbbed, but I needed to fight through it. I put my wrist against Niklaus mouth. The blood loss was too much for me, I lost consciousness. The last thing I saw was the stake right in front of me._

* * *

_When I woke up, I still felt dizzy._

_“Slowly, love. You lost a lot of blood and you still have vervain in you. You need to drink.” Niklaus stood above me, surrounded by dead witches. “Go ahead, they won’t need their blood anymore.” I didn’t question it, I was too thirsty. I drank from the nearby witch until I felt better. The blood tasted disgusting, it tasted dead and old. “Feeling better?” Niklaus asked. I thought I heard actual worry in his voice. I nodded._

_“You survived?” I asked even though it was obvious, I just wasn’t sure how exactly he did it._

_“I did. Your blood woke me up just in time to kill the witch that was about to kill you, after that it was quite easy. You killed most of the witches already.” He sounded impressed and I couldn’t help but feel proud._

_“Elijah taught me.” I explained. It was good to know that these endless hours of practice were worth it._

_“He obviously didn’t do a good job at teaching you self-preservation.” He scolded._

_“Well, next time I will just leave you to die.”_

_“I thought you hated me?” He seemed confused. I sighed._

_“I do, but you’re Elijah’s brother.” He looked at me amazed, but soon switched to amused again._

_“Do you still think I am paranoid?” I rolled my eyes. I wouldn’t admit I was wrong._

_“I just saved your life!” I reminded him._

_“While blood sharing, did you know that this is rather personal for vampires? What will Elijah say when he hears that?” He teased. I blushed. I did. Elijah and I had blood shared a few times._

_“He will be thankful that I saved your life.” I didn’t get bored of repeating that. Elijah would understand. He knew I loved him and that this didn’t mean anything._

_“Love, you would’ve died without me.” He pointed out._

_“You can’t just say thank you, can you?” I asked annoyed. He just smirked and shrugged. I couldn’t wait for Elijah to come back._

“She saved my life, while risking her own. She is loyal to this family.” Nik told his sister. I knew Nik died a little inside whenever he admitted I had saved him. I smirked at him and he just scoffed. We both knew that wasn’t the only reason why he didn’t kill me. Letting me live was a way of thanking Elijah for everything he did and apologizing for everything Nik had done to him. Elijah didn’t like this story. He had always told me I should be more careful, but I knew he was grateful that I didn’t let his brother die, even though I could have. Rebekah scoffed and looked at me hatefully.

“You are both pathetic.” She said, before she went back to the party.

“I will make sure Rebekah won’t hurt you again.” Nik said and left Elijah and me alone. I looked at my dress, the bottom was covered in blood. Thankfully I had chosen a red dress. I could still wear it, but it didn’t look as perfect anymore.

“I hate your sister!” I grunted. Elijah chuckled.

“Understandable. Your dress looks fine, you look as stunning as always.” He complimented me. I didn’t point out that fine wasn’t perfect.

“I need air.” I said and left the room. Elijah followed me. “Why can’t you leave me alone?” I asked exasperated. I walked alongside the garden that seemed to go on forever.

“You can’t run forever, Sarah.” Really? Watch me!, I wanted to retort, but didn’t.

“I won’t forgive you.”

“For now, I can be quite persistent.” He smiled. “I just want to talk to you, I’ve missed you.”

“Then talk.” I said, I knew he wouldn’t leave.

“Are you happy?” The question surprised me. I thought about it for a minute.

“I think I am.” I answered honestly. “What about you?”

“Right now, walking next to you, I couldn’t be happier.”

“Elijah.” I sighed.

“Tell me about your dreams.” He switched topics again. I didn’t know what Elijah had in mind, but Elijah was never just random.

“You know my dreams.”

“Do me the favor.”

“First I wanted to be with George forever without having to marry him, then I just wanted Damon to return from war, then I wanted Katherine to die, then I wanted to be with you forever.” I enumerated.

“You can still have all of this.” He whispered. I ignored him.

“And now, “I stopped. “I don’t know, trying to reconnect with my family, I guess.”

“You’re doing a great job at that.”

“Well, your family seems to be good, too.”

“Rebekah can be difficult, but we are trying.”

“What about your mother? Damon told me Nik killed her?”

“Yes, I didn’t know that part either. She seems to have forgiven him.”

“Do you believe her?”

“She seems genuine.”

“I don’t know what I would do if I realized my mother would still be alive.”

“It came as a shock to all of us.” He admitted. I hadn’t realized that we had walked closer to each other. He stood mere inches in front of me. His face was dangerous close, he leaned in a little and I took a step back.

“You should probably head inside and see what your siblings are up to.” I coughed awkwardly. Elijah nodded and didn’t look me in the eye. He turned around and left. I had to sit down, I almost let Elijah kiss me. I needed to get a grip. I couldn’t go there again! I heard Nik come outside with his date. What better way to distract myself from Elijah than eavesdropping on his conversation with Caroline.

* * *

Nik managed to piss Caroline off. I laughed. He turned around and looked at me angrily.

“Did you listen?”

“I like her. She is not afraid of you, that’s a change.”

“Well, she hates me.”

“She doesn’t know you. I used to hate you.”

“Elijah forced you to talk to me.” He pointed out. Those were the moments I realized he was just a guy who wanted to be loved. He hated those moments because it made him feel vulnerable.

“I make my own decisions.” Nik looked at his horse. “When she gets to know you, she will realize that you can be decent if you want to be.” He didn’t look at me. I sighed. “You know love doesn’t have to be a weakness, right? It gives you something to fight for, something worth living.”

“Is that so?” He asked smirking. “I watched you, love always made you do crazy things. It made you suicidal.” I laughed and shrugged.

“Maybe, but I survived, didn’t I?” I retorted.

“Would you still risk your life for Elijah’s?” He asked me and caught me off guard. I never thought about it. “You would, wouldn’t you? I see nothing has changed.”

“Everything changed.”

“If you say so.” He looked at me doubtfully. “Maybe we should go inside as well.”

“Actually, I was just about to leave before your insane sister attacked me.” Nik chuckled.

“Rebekah is no more insane than the rest of us.” Nik stated. He was right, Rebekah was just getting on my nerves and she hated me! “You can’t leave.”

“Why not?” I asked desperately. “Because Elijah is in there.”

“That's exactly why I want to leave.”

“Stop lying to yourself.”

“I am not lying to myself! Gosh, why does everybody think they know me better than I know myself?!”

“Because I do.” He said arrogantly. “You’re forgetting that you told me all your dirty little secrets. I know more than your brothers and Elijah. I know you have not given up. Otherwise you wouldn’t have kept the necklace.” I opened my mouth to say something and then closed it again.

“I knew I shouldn’t have told you that!” I gritted. “Are you threatening to tell him?”

“Why, that is a good idea!” He said as if the idea just crossed his mind. “I am sure Elijah would never leave you alone if I told him.”

“It’s a piece of memory. I didn’t throw it away, because it reminds me of my past. It has nothing to do with Elijah.” I explained, but it didn’t even seem convincing to me. I wanted to throw it away many times, but I just couldn’t bring myself to it.

“Sure it doesn’t.” Nik said going back inside, knowing exactly I would follow him. We came just in time to hear Esther’s announcement. Waiters gave us champagne.

“Cheers.” I said and clicked my glass with Nik. He smiled and we both took a sip. “How is it to have your mother back?” I asked him too. Nik had the most strained relationship to his parents from all his siblings.

“It takes some getting used to.” He admitted.

“How is she back? I thought she died a thousand years ago?” I couldn’t help but ask. I was too curious.

“I did too.” Nik shrugged. “She is a powerful witch.”

“But why now? It doesn’t make sense.”

“I don’t know, Sarah.”

“Aren’t you trying to find out?” I couldn’t understand why he sounded so indifferent.

“I am invincible, love. I don’t need to worry about it.”

“You might be invincible, but your siblings aren’t!”

“Do you worry about Elijah?” He asked smirking.

“I worry about your family.” I corrected him. I looked around. Kol was standing surrounded by some girls, always the womanizer. I couldn’t see Finn anywhere. Rebekah stood in the door and was watching everyone else. Elijah stood next to Elena and talked with her. It seemed intense. I couldn’t make out what they were saying, too many people. “These two seem to be close.” I stated. Nik looked around and saw what I saw.

“Jealous?” I just looked at him and didn’t bother to answer. He chuckled. “Maybe you should talk to him.”

“Why should I do that?”

“Because you want to?”

“Maybe you should go talk to Caroline then.” I countered and pointed to the blonde girl who was about to leave the ballroom. To my surprise he really did follow her. That ruined my whole point. Still, I wouldn’t talk to Elijah. He had Elena to keep him company. I watched Nik leading Caroline into the room with his drawings. He certainly knew how to charm a girl. I followed him. I knew I should respect his privacy, but really, when did he ever respect mine?

* * *

I had listened in on the whole conversation again. Caroline stormed out the room and Nik was left alone with his paintings. I thought for a moment if I should go in there to Nik and cheer him up, but I decided against it. I already talked to him. There wasn’t anything new to say, Caroline had said it all. I liked the girl, she was full of fire and she could stand up to Nik.

“Caroline!” I called. She turned around and I caught up to her.

“Who are you? Are you another Mikaelson?” She asked annoyed. I laughed.

“No. I am another Salvatore. Sarah.” I introduced myself.

“Ah. You’re the sister Elena talked about. You are Elijah’s ex-girlfriend, aren’t you?” Wow, news really did travel fast around here. I nodded.

“But that’s not what I wanted to talk to you about.”

“Then what did you want to talk about?”

“Nik.” Caroline scoffed.

“There is nothing to talk about.”

“It didn’t look like it from where I was standing. I’ve never seen him like this. He must really like you.” She rolled her eyes.

“He can’t buy me with his expensive gifts or romantic drawings.”

“Romantic?” I repeated smirking. “Sounds like his efforts are worth it.”

“I am spoken for.” She told me.

“If I understood it correctly, you are not.”

“Pfft.” She snorted. “What do you know? I am too smart to be seduced by Klaus.” I laughed.

“I think you are underestimating his charm.” She rolled her eyes and wanted to turn around, but I stopped her. “You know once you get to know him he is actually a decent guy.”

“I doubt that.”

“That’s because you don’t know him, yet.” I replied. I saw that I was getting to her. She might deny it, but Nik already had gotten under her skin.

“I don’t want to know him.” She said and finally walked away from me.

“You didn’t have to do this.” Nik stood behind me. I turned around.

“I know, I wanted to and besides, I still owed you for keeping my secret.”

“I hope you don’t believe that’s all it takes to pay your debt?”

“I don’t have a debt, we are friends!” I reminded him.

“As a friend I am telling you that you should give my brother a chance, we both know it will happen eventually.”

“As a friend you should support my decision.”

“Your decision is stupid.”

“Nevertheless, it’s mine.” He looked behind me and smiled devilishly.

“I am going to talk to my sister.” He said and disappeared on me. I stood there dumbfounded and looked after him. I needed more alcohol, I didn’t nearly drink enough. When I turned around, I saw Elijah standing in the door. That’s why Nik had left so abruptly! I decided to go the other way.

“Sarah is it?” Esther suddenly appeared in front of me. I nodded carefully. “I believe it is time we both have chat.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah and Esther talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized the flashbacks can be a bit confsing, so here is a timeline of what has been revealed already:  
> ~1870: Sarah and Kol make out  
> 1902: Melrose Park- Sarah meets Elijah and begins drinking vervain  
> 1904: Melrose Park - Sarah meets Mikael, Elijah says I love you  
> 1912: Mystic Falls - the last time Stefan, Damon and Sarah together in one place  
> 1915: Elijah proposes  
> 1927: London - Klaus and Sarah meet for the first time, Sarah saves Klaus' life  
> 1928: London - Rebekah's birthday party, Sarah introduced as part of the family  
> 1930: Sarah and Elijah break up, Sarah and brothers reconcile  
> 1940: Kol drives a wedge between Sarah and Elijah  
> 1945: Sarah married a stranger for a day  
> 1984: Sarah, Klaus and Elijah dine together  
> 1987 : Mystic Falls- Sarah returns heartbroken after she broke up with Elijah

I followed Esther upstairs. When I learnt something than it was that it was best to follow the wish of Elijah’s parents. The room she led me to was full of smoke, but I couldn’t make any fire out.

“Sage, it will make sure no one can hear us.” She explained as if she could feel my confusion.

“What do we have to talk about that no one can listen to?” I asked slightly on edge.

“Don’t be frightened.” She answered sweetly. “I just wanted to meet the girl that my son is so enchanted by.”

“That was a long time ago.”

“That is not true. Love that powerful doesn’t just vanish. I watched you two. You made Elijah really happy.”

“Watched?” I asked confused. Wasn’t she supposed to be dead and locked into a coffin? How could she watch anyone? She smiled at me.

“I’ve been on the other side for a thousand years watching my children was the only entertainment I had.”

“You watched them all the time?” I was officially creeped out. There were things Elijah’s mother shouldn’t see.

“Of course not all the time.” She chuckled. “But I did know whenever they killed or tortured innocents. I felt their victim’s pain for a thousand years.”

“And now you celebrate your reunion.” I stated suspiciously. I didn’t trust her. Something was off about her.

“They are still my children.” She played with her hands just like Elijah always did. It was subtle but I saw it. She was hiding something. “Even though I don’t always agree with the choices they made, but that’s every mother’s burden, isn’t it?”

“Ehm… I guess?” I wasn’t sure where she was going with this.

“Rebekah never had another girl in her family. She lost me too young. She doesn’t know how to treat her sister-in-law.” Esther said. She wanted to apologize for Rebekah’s murder attempt?

“Well, I am not her sister-in-law. She doesn’t have to be nice to me, she just has to let me live! She is over a thousand years old, she should know how to behave around other people and to apologize for her behavior and not send her mother to do her dirty work!”

“Rebekah didn’t send me, but I am afraid, my children lost their manners over the years.”

“Elijah didn’t.” I argued. Esther smiled.

“No, he didn’t.” We both fell silent.

“So was that everything you wanted to talk about?” I asked, already standing up. “Because if it was, you can tell Rebekah I will accept any remorseful apology she has to offer.”

“No, that wasn’t all of it. Please sit down. Do you want a cookie?” I sat down again, but didn’t touch the cookies she offered me. I never took food from a witch I didn’t know. Nik was rubbing off on me.

“Then why did you want to talk to me? If you want to convince me to go back to your son, I have to disappoint you.” I was tired of people telling me what I could and couldn’t do. I made my own decisions.

“I know you don’t want to at the moment and I won’t try to convince you of something you don’t want to do. Even though I wish you would give him another chance, he is so much better with you by his side.”

“Elijah does not need me, just like I don’t need him. We can both take care of ourselves.”

“That’s a lie.” She answered immediately. “The problem with the vampires is they forget how to live. They don’t do what they want to do anymore, because they live forever. But life is short and should be enjoyed.”

“But we do live forever.” I said, not understanding her argumentation. I hope she didn’t want to talk to me to lecture me. I was too old to be lectured.

“That may be true, but life is still dangerous. You may not die of old age, but you could die.” That sounded like a threat or a warning or whatever. It scared me.

“What are you talking about?”

“All I am saying is that you should follow your heart.” She was playing with her hands again.

“I am! My heart tells me that I have been too often hurt to go back to Elijah.” Esther sighed, but thankfully didn’t press the issue further.

“I actually wanted to talk to you to apologize for my husband’s misbehavior.” I looked up alarmed.

“Mikael tried to kill me! He told me he would get orders from you.” At the time I thought he was just crazy, but if Esther had watched us the entire time, maybe he wasn’t as crazy as I thought after all.

“I fear my husband had gotten mad over the years. I’ve never told him to hurt you, you brought out the best in Elijah. I actually did quite the opposite. If it wasn’t for me, you would have died. I intervened to save your life.”

“Elijah saved me and you were dead.” I corrected her confused.

_Flashback 1916 - Melrose Park, PA_

_“I can’t stay for long, I am meeting my finance in an hour.” I told Annemarie. I started to really like her. Elijah had some errands to run. I loved him more than anything, but I needed time for myself from time to time. Elijah got that._

_“Elijah, right?” I nodded. “I saw you two together. You looked very happy.” I smiled. She was right. I was happy. I couldn’t remember ever having been happier than I was right now. “How long have you two known each other?”_

_“Two years.” I lied. I looked too young to know Elijah longer than that. We both ordered a cup of tea and sat down comfortably._

_“Good evening, my ladies.” I froze, Mikael stood in front of us. I tried to avoid his gaze. I hoped he wouldn’t remember me. Our last meeting was 12 years ago, I would certainly not forget him, but I hoped our meeting hadn’t had such effect on him as it did on me._

_“Good evening.” Annemarie replied happily. I looked down into my cup. Suddenly I heard a neck breaking and Annemarie next to me fell down dead. I winced._

_“It’s nice to see you again, Sarah.” He did recognize me and he seemed to have done his homework. He knew my name._

_“I wish I could say the same thing about you.” I tried to not let my fear show._

_“I would ask if you know where my son is, but I learned my lesson. Really clever of you to pretend I could compel you.”_

_“And now?” I remarked. “You can’t compel me and I sure as hell won’t tell you where Elijah is.”_

_“You won’t have to. Elijah will come and rescue you.” I turned pale. He was right. Elijah would do anything to save me. Even though it could mean his death._

_“Why should Elijah want to save me?” I asked playing dumb. Mikael smirked, took my arm and pointed to my ring._

_“Don’t play dumb, I know everything about you, Sarah Salvatore. You and Elijah are inseparable for years now. I couldn’t wait to meet you and tell you my congratulations.” It was a trap. I started to panic and tried to flee. I didn’t even run 5 meters when he caught me again._

_“Nice try, but you should have really thought twice before coming back to the town I first found you.”_

_“It was supposed to be romantic.” I spat._

_“Elijah can come rescue you, what could be more romantic?” Mikael laughed. I struggled as well as I could, but it was hopeless. He put both his hands on the side of my head._

_Then everything turned black._

* * *

_When I woke up, everything hurt. I couldn’t move. I looked around. I was tied up in a dark room, a dungeon maybe. I wasn’t sure. I wanted to sleep. There had to be vervain on the bonds, because nothing else could inflict such never ending pain._

_“You are finally awake.” Mikael entered. I could barely keep my eyes open. My head hurt so much. “It really is a shame that you drink vervain, such a waste of good blood.” His gaze was glued to my bleeding wounds. The vervain must have kept me from heeling. It looked like he tortured me while I was knocked out._

_“Right… Elijah told me… you drink from vampires.” I coughed weakly. Mikael looked down at his watch._

_“I guess, Elijah is running a little late.” He got a knife out of his jacket. “So let’s have a little fun, shall we?”_

_“Elijah won’t come, so just kill me and get this over with.”_

_“Oh, he will come. He won’t let you die.”_

_“You will kill me either way.” He smirked._

_“I know that and you do, Elijah doesn’t. He will think he can save you.”_

_“What makes you think he won’t? What makes you think you can kill him?” I had to keep him talking. If he was talking he didn’t torture me. He opened his jacket a little further and I could see a stake._

_“Is that a white oak stake?!” I gasped. It couldn’t be. It wasn’t possible! If there was one left, Elijah would know about it, wouldn’t he?_

_“Yes, indeed.” He stepped closer. “Nice ring you have there.” He pointed to the ring next to my engagement ring, my daylight ring. He took it. Slowly fear crept inside of me. I didn’t see any windows, but I couldn’t move to look around, so I couldn’t be sure._

_“That’s going to hurt in the morning.” That meant it was night. Elijah and I didn’t see each other for a whole day now. If he wasn’t already, he would worry now._

_“You only have one stake, don’t you want to use it on Niklaus?” Elijah told me he was the one Mikael hated the most._

_“Who says I only have one?” He touched the blade to my cheek._

_“I do.”_

_“You’re brave.” He stated. “It will be the death of yours. My children are all abominations. Esther wants me to kill them all.”_

_“Esther is dead.” Mikael was crazy. I didn’t know that vampires could get crazy, but apparently they could. He plunged the knife into my heart. I screamed. It wasn’t wood but it still hurt._

_“Yes, scream all you like, it will make it easier for Elijah to find you.” I shut up immediately. Elijah needed to stay away. We would both die. That wasn’t the love story I imagined for us. Our love story was supposed to be eternal just like we were._

_“Not bad, but the only thing that will accomplish is more pain. Believe me, you will scream. You will feel pain like you never did before! You will regret to have ever been involved with Elijah! You will thank me for killing him.”_

_“There is nothing you could do to me to make me regret loving Elijah!” I spat and Mikael just laughed in my face._

_“We will see.”_

* * *

_The sun rose. I lost count how many times I had died. Mikael broke every bone in my body, I was showered in vervain and I was so hungry. I needed blood! I had lost so much blood of my own. Mikael enjoyed my torment._

_“Good morning. I see you’re finally awake, I am tired of waiting.” He played with my daylight ring, taunting me. I knew what was coming now._

_He opened the small window behind me, I couldn’t see it but I could feel it. My skin sizzled and burnt. I screamed. I had stopped trying to be quiet. It was too hard and it hurt too much. I felt the flames on my back. I was burning alive._

_He closed the window again. I breathed in and out. I wish I could heal my broken bones, but I couldn’t without blood. I was so hungry. And tired._

_“That was a nice start, wasn’t it? Let’s do this again.”_

_“No! No! No! Please, don’t!” I cried. I didn’t know how much longer I could last. The window opened again and the pain started again. It seemed like I burnt forever. I should have long turned into ashes but I didn’t. I should have died by now. It was like someone bewitched me to last longer in the sun to feel more pain and the pain never stopped._

_“I’ve waited for you.” Mikael suddenly said, finally turning away from me. It was a miracle that I was still alive. I couldn’t hear the answer, only the sound of fighting. I still didn’t heal. I heard bodies crashing but I couldn’t make out who was winning._

_“Elijah?” I asked weakly. I wasn’t sure if I was dreaming or if I he was really here._

_“I am here, I am here.” He cupped my face and cut my boundaries. I would have fallen down hard, my legs too weak to steady me, but Elijah caught me. “I am so sorry, sweetheart.” He bit into his wrist and offered me his blood. I took it thankfully. “Elijah, he has a white oak stake.” I warned him. He looked shock and set me gently to the ground. He went back to Mikael and searched his body._

_“It’s gone.”_

_“But it can kill you!”_

_“It’s okay. He is unconsciousness, but we don’t have much time. We have to get you away from here.” I nodded. We just had to get out of here and never come back. I kissed him. I had missed him so much. “You are such an idiot!” I murmured. Elijah looked at me shocked. “You could have died!” I clarified. He chuckled and picked me up._

_“Be quiet for once and hold tight.”_

_“How did you find me?” He shrugged._

_“I don’t know. You were missing and I had no idea how to find you, but then I just appeared in front of this building.”_

_“Like magic?” I asked confused._

_“It appears so, if I find the witch who helped me find you, I will be forever thankful.”_

_“She could have gotten you killed!” He rolled his eyes and finally started to move. I felt better by the minute._

_“Wait. My daylightring.” It was dark outside by now, so it didn’t matter. I wouldn’t hide in the shadows! I wouldn’t be one of those vampires._

_“I get you a new one, I promise.”_

“Elijah saved you because I send him to you and I have always been a powerful witch, my access to power was limited on the other side, but I could still do small things.”

“So you are the witch that led Elijah to me?” She smiled.

“Yes, you’re welcome.” I didn’t thank her. Elijah could have been killed. Mikael had the white oak stake. It had been more luck than anything that we made it out alive. Besides we never found the stake, maybe she was the one who hid the stake with magic.

“Are you also the witch who made sure I suffer as long as possible?” I asked angrily.

“I am afraid so. I am sorry for what Mikael did to you and that I prolonged your suffering, but I couldn’t let you die. You are too good for Elijah.” She suddenly said. “I would like to see you around more often.”

“I don’t think that will happen.” I said politely. ”But it was still nice to meet you.” I lied feeling uncomfortable, like I was a chess piece in her game. I caught a glimpse on the stack of papers on her desk. It was a drawn family tree. I didn’t know what it meant but it couldn’t be good. “I probably should head back downstairs to the party.” I said standing up trying to see better, but Esther stood in my way. She followed me to the door.

“Believe me, Elijah and you will mend your problems. I know my son and I watched you two, you can’t stay apart for long.”

* * *

As soon as I left her room, I went to look for Elijah. He would know what his mother was up to or at least he would try to find out without tearing the whole town apart like Nik would.

I saw him standing with Finn and Nik near the entrance. Rebekah must have vanished somewhere, after she attacked me. I didn’t even want to know what Kol was up to.

“Sarah, we were all looking for you.” Nik greeted me. “Do you want to join the brotherly bonding moment? We have alcohol, but if I saw it correctly, you already had your fair share of it earlier.”

“Oh, shut up, Nik! Elijah, we need to talk.” I said ignoring Finn’s and Nik’s curious stares. Elijah looked as confused, but nodded nevertheless.

“Let’s go take a walk then.” He took my arm. Nik raised his eyebrows at me, but thankfully kept his mouth shut for once. I was sure as soon as I would return he would tease me to no end.

* * *

Elijah and I walked silently to the garden. It was gorgeous outside. Thankfully, Vampires didn’t get cold.

“Nik did a really good job with the mansion and garden.” I said to stop the awkward silence.

“I agree.” He said and we walked quietly beside each other again. “You know I enjoy every minute I can spend with you, but didn't you want to talk to me about something that my brothers weren’t supposed to hear?”

“Not yet.” I waved him on. Esther could still hear us, who knew what she was capable of.

“I am intrigued.” Elijah said but continued to walk with me away from the mansion. I finally stopped and leaned next to a willow tree facing Elijah. He smiled. “Are you ready to tell me now?”

“I think your mother is up to something.” Elijah didn’t look shocked.

“What makes you think so?” He asked nevertheless.

“I don’t know, just the way she behaved. She lied to me. She was the one that almost led you to your death when Mikael captured me.” Elijah winced like always when we talked about the time I almost died.

“She saved your life.”

“While risking yours! I think she was the reason why we never found Mikael’s white oak stake! Don’t you think it’s weird that she is here trying to win mother of the century award?”

“I would lie, if I said I didn’t question my mother’s intentions. The way she forgave Niklaus… Something isn’t adding up.”

“That’s not all.” I continued. “I think she performed some kind of spell. I saw a family tree.” He nodded slowly.

“I trust your judgment. I will take care of it.”

“Just be careful.” I warned him. “She had a millennium to plan your demise.” He smiled.

“I will.”

“Why are you smiling? Elijah, this is serious!” I scolded. “You could all die!”

“I know.” He promised. “I am just glad you still care.” I scoffed.

“Just because you and I aren’t together anymore, doesn’t mean I want to see your family hurt!”

“My family or me?” He asked boldly and stepped closer to me. I sighed.

“Don’t go there, Elijah. I told you, you had your chance and you blew it.” I wanted to take a step back, but realized I couldn’t, behind me was the tree. He took my face in his hands and stroked my cheek.

“I didn’t. Someone or something set me up.” He whispered.

“Sure.” I answered rolling my eyes. “But that is in the past, we both moved on.” I reminded him. He put his arms right and left next to my body successfully trapping me. “Elijah!” I warned again, but didn’t make an attempt of moving past him.

“I couldn’t move on.” He said honestly and then he kissed me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elijah and Sarah kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized the flashbacks can be a bit confsing, so here is a timeline of what has been revealed already:  
> ~1870: Sarah and Kol make out  
> 1902: Melrose Park- Sarah meets Elijah and begins drinking vervain  
> 1904: Melrose Park - Sarah meets Mikael, Elijah says I love you  
> 1912: Mystic Falls - the last time Stefan, Damon and Sarah together in one place  
> 1915: Elijah proposes  
> 1916: Melrose Park - Mikael tortures Sarah  
> 1927: London - Klaus and Sarah meet for the first time, Sarah saves Klaus' life  
> 1928: London - Rebekah's birthday party, Sarah introduced as part of the family  
> 1930: Sarah and Elijah break up, Sarah and brothers reconcile  
> 1940: Kol drives a wedge between Sarah and Elijah  
> 1945: Sarah married a stranger for a day  
> 1984: Sarah, Klaus and Elijah dine together  
> 1987 : Mystic Falls- Sarah returns heartbroken after she broke up with Elijah

He kissed me and I didn’t push him away. I blamed the shock and maybe the alcohol for it. I had no other explanation for my lack of action to fight it. It couldn’t be the way the kiss took my breath away or the way my heart was racing. It couldn’t be, because that would mean I was about to fall for Elijah again and I wouldn’t do this mistake again! I couldn’t! Maybe I couldn’t deny the sparks that were clearly flying between us, but I could still try to control my body’s reaction. Even if it was really hard! But I managed to let him kiss me and not put my hands around his neck. It was really hard! I did close my eyes however, I just couldn’t help it. I was about to send all my thoughts and precautions to hell and just go for it, no matter the consequences, when I heard someone approaching.

“I think we’re interrupting something.” I heard Kol’s voice and it woke me up. I pushed Elijah away.

“WHAT THE HELL?” I screamed. “You can’t just kiss me! I think I was pretty clear about all of this. This” I pointed to him and me. “Is never NEVER going to happen again! Never touch me again!”

“To my brother’s defense, it didn’t look like he was doing anything against your will.” I turned around angrily. Finn, Kol and Nik were standing a few meters away. They must have looked for us. I glared at them. Finn was the only one decent enough to turn around to give us some kind of privacy. Nik and Kol stood there and watched us amused. I saw that Elijah was struggling to find the right thing to say.

“Save it! I don’t want to see you! Just leave me alone and accept that it is over!”

“Harsh.” Kol said. I did the cowardly thing and ran. I couldn’t bear watching Elijah’s crushed face.

* * *

As soon as I was back home, I went straight to Damon’s alcohol storage. Thankfully, I was the first one to return. Damon and Stefan would just judge me. What I really needed right now was to get pointlessly drunk to the point where I forgot this entire evening! Damn Elijah and his stupid kiss! Why did he have to be so good at this?! He had caught me off guard! I touched my lips subconsciously and cursed myself as soon as I realized what I did. I couldn’t let that happen again or I would get addicted to the feeling of his mouth on mine, the butterflies I felt when he touched me or the way he looked at me, again.

Gosh, I really needed alcohol!  


* * *

I already drank three bottles of bourbon (Thank god for vampire metabolism) when I heard noises downstairs. I snuck to the stairs to watch what was going on. I saw Damon entering with Rebekah, practically ripping each other clothes of. It was disgusting! The bitch almost killed me and now my brother was about to sleep with her. I guess that meant Elena was going home with Stefan.

I tiptoed back to my bed. I didn’t want Damon to see me. He would be mad about me drinking his alcohol. He was very possessive of his alcohol. I tripped and then started to giggle. I tripped over my own feet! I got up and took another bottle. The room was already spinning. The alcohol worked. I heard Rebekah’s moans and closed my door. I really didn’t want to listen to this.

I heard someone enter my room! If Damon would dare to sneak into my room, I would kill him! Or maybe it was Rebekah trying to kill me again. No one was allowed into my room! Not even I slept in it at the moment!

I got up again. I had to steady myself against the wall. I needed to find the intruder.

“Got you!” I yelled and jumped in my room. I would have never guessed who was standing in front of me. Elijah looked like a deer caught in the headlights. “What are you doing here?” I asked confused. Then I saw where he stood. Right above my secret hiding spot. He held my necklace in his hands.

“You are drunk.” He stated.

“I am always drunk. But I am not drunk enough to imagine you in my room with my necklace!” I said stepping closer to him to take my necklace, but he held it higher so I couldn’t reach it. I jumped to get it, but Elijah was faster and I almost fell, but he caught me just in time.

“How much did you drink?”

“None of your business.” I giggled and tried to reach for it again.

“What will Damon say when he finds his storage empty?” Elijah looked at me judgmentally.

“He will never notice, because you won’t tell him!” I threatened. “You owe me!”

“Why is that?”

“Because you stole from me!” I squealed and pointed to my necklace. “ How did you know this place anyway?”

“You told me about it.” He reminded me.

“Right! I forgot!” Back when we were happy.

“What happened here?”

“I destroyed it. But I renovated! Doesn’t it look nice now?” I smiled and turned around taking the whole room in. My head was spinning. Elijah steadied me again.

“Careful!” He chided. I giggled and took my necklace from his hands again.

“What do you want with it? It’s mine!” I whined pressing the necklace tight against me.

“I just wanted to see if you still had it.”

_Flashback 1987 – Seattle_

_I sat down at the bar waiting for Elijah. He wanted to surprise me this evening. I didn’t know what he was up to, but knowing Elijah it would be special. Our relationship went better than ever since we left Mystic Falls together. It really had been a good idea to return to our hometown and share each other’s memories. It had brought us closer together._

_I was impatient, I always have been. I tapped my foot waiting for Elijah to finally show up. I didn’t leave the door out of my sight. I wanted to see Elijah the second he appeared._

_In my peripheral vision I saw a girl with brown wavy hair that looked all too familiar, but it wasn’t possible. Katherine was dead. I saw her die. My head must play games with me. I had thought about Mystic Falls. Sadly my memories of Mystic Falls were still linked to Katherine. Nevertheless I couldn’t help myself but watch the girl more closely. If someone managed to cheat death a second time it would be Katherine. I couldn’t see her face, she stood with her back to me. Maybe I was being paranoid, but I just had this gut feeling that something was off. She left the bar. I didn’t know what to do. On the one hand I wanted to make sure the girl was just a normal girl, on the other hand Elijah could come any minute. I waved the bartender to me._

_“If a handsome guy in a suit enters who seems to be looking for someone, go to him and tell him, Sarah had to take care of something and will be back any minute.” I compelled him and hurried. I wanted to be back before Elijah could miss me. He worried too quickly._

_Outside it took me a minute to find the girl again, I could make her out a few blocks in front of me. I couldn’t use my vampire speed because there were too many people watching me. I ran at a human pace behind her. She was fast. She went to the peer and stopped, seemingly waiting for someone. I hid. I still didn’t see her face and I wanted to see who she was waiting for._

_I saw a guy in a suit approaching. Elijah must have found me. He was faster than I thought. He must have entered the bar right after I left. He smiled back at me. The girl turned around and I finally saw her face, she wasn’t Katherine, but there were a lot of similarities. I breathed out relieved. I spent too much time with Nik. I was being paranoid. I had worried too soon._

_The girl saw Elijah, smiled and ran into Elijah’s arms. I didn’t trust my eyes. How did they know each other? I’ve never seen her! I came out of my hiding spot to see better and had to watch how Elijah kissed her! I stood there paralyzed. Elijah was kissing another girl! He was kissing another girl! He was cheating on me! He wasn’t here to look for me! He was here to meet with this girl! I saw red! I sped to him and pulled the girl roughly out of his grip. She fell hard on the ground. She was bleeding. My vampire face was showing._  
  
_“Sarah.” Elijah said shocked. I didn’t answer. The girl screamed. So she was human! I could easily drain her, but I didn’t want her blood in me! I picked her up and snapped her neck. People around me were screaming. I didn’t care! I looked at Elijah. I didn’t know how I looked. I felt betrayed and hurt and sad and really angry! “It’s not what it looks like.” He explained quickly. I scoffed._  
  
_“Don’t!” I said painfully calm._  
  
_“I didn’t-“_  
  
_“SHUT UP!” I screamed. “You don’t get to explain yourself!” I pushed him hard, he was stumbling back. He wasn’t fighting back. Why wasn’t he fighting back? “How could you?!” I cried. “I trusted you! I gave you another chance!”_  
  
_“I-“_  
  
_“I said don’t! Gosh, I can’t even look at you! You are disgusting!”_  
  
_“Sarah-“ He began again desperately. I slapped him. He bled, but he healed too quickly, so I repeated the action again and again, until he caught my wrist. “I love you.” He said determined and forced me to look at him._  
  
_“Shut up! SHUT UP! And don’t touch me! Don’t you EVER touch me again!” He let me go. I went a few steps back. “How could you do this to me?! I don’t want to see you ever again!”_  
  
_“You don’t mean that.” He argued._  
  
_“YES! I DO! That was your last chance! You made your choice! I won’t make the same mistake again! I should have left you years ago! The first time I realized you were still heartbroken over Katherine!” I spat!_  
  
_“What does this have to do with Katherine?”_  
  
_“Look at her! She is basically Katherine 2.0!” Elijah seriously had the audacity to smile at me!_  
  
_“You have no reason to be jealous! I don’t care about Katherine!” He tried to take my hands again, but I pushed him back._  
  
_“I said don’t touch me! I hate you! You disgust me!” I ripped the necklace with my engagement ring on it from my neck. Elijah watched me carefully and extended his arm to take the necklace from me. I scoffed and threw it into the ocean. “NEVER EVER AGAIN!” I wish I could drown Elijah as well. How could I have been that stupid!_  
  
_“What are you doing?” He asked shocked._  
  
_“Don’t speak to me! This is your fault! You kissed this slut! I hope it was worth it!” I turned around. I couldn’t be near him anymore. I wanted to set him on fire! “I can’t even look at you!”_  
  
_He stood in front of me. “I won’t let you leave like this. I-“ I slapped him again._  
  
_“LET ME GO!” I shouted. “Or I will kill every single one in this pathetic city and then I will call Mikael and let him finish his job!” I threatened. He looked worried for a second. People around us were screaming and running away in panic. I stepped forward and snapped his neck. I couldn’t trust him to let me go. I couldn’t trust him with anything! He was a cheater and a liar! He had fooled me again!_  
  
“I do.” I said as if it wasn’t obvious.

“I saw you throw it into the ocean.”

“I am a good swimmer.” I stated proudly.

“Why did you keep it?”

“Because I missed you.” I shrugged as if it wasn’t a big deal. “You were never supposed to know.”

“Niklaus told me.”

“He promised not to.” I pouted.

“What was that?” Elijah asked alarmed when he heard noise from the neighboring room. I started to laugh.

“Your sister.” I explained. He looked confused and I continued to laugh. “With my brother.” Elijah looked disgusted and I laughed harder, even Elijah smiled.

“You are an annoying drunk.” He stated. “Come I bring you to your bed.” He said gently. I turned around, so my body was flush against him.

“Are you coming with me?” I asked seductively. He groaned.

“Sarah!” He warned me. I began to take his jacket off.

“I know you want to.” I whispered and didn’t give him a chance to answer. I kissed him. At first Elijah didn’t react, but then he reciprocated the kiss with equal passion. He pressed me against the wall and I ripped his shirt off. His hands wandered under my shirt and began to kiss my neck. I moaned. I took my shirt off and pushed him towards the bed.

“I missed this.” I whispered and began to kiss his chest. He sat up and pushed me away gently.  
  
“What are you doing?” I asked confused and moved closer again, until I sat on his lap.  
  
“We can’t do this.” He said and took a strain of my hair and played with it. “You’re drunk. I won’t take advantage of you.”  
  
“I don’t care.” I said and began again to kiss him. Elijah sighed.  
  
“You will regret it in the morning.”  
  
“That’s a problem sober me has to deal with.” I pointed out. “This may be the last chance you get to sleep with me.” I reminded him. I was practically naked in front of him. He wouldn’t refuse me now, would he? “I know you want to.”  
  
“Of course I want to, but I want it to be real.” He kissed my forehead and stood up. I pouted and watched him dress. It gave me satisfaction that he had to wear his ripped shirt. He went to one of the closets and opened it.  
  
“Didn’t I leave some shirts here the last time we were here?” I asked.  
  
“I burned them.” I informed him. He sighed and took his jacket and my necklace that I didn’t realize I had let go off, it must have fallen out of my hand when we were making out.  
  
He really wanted to leave me. Suddenly, I felt incredible sad. “Please stay.” I begged. He looked down at me with equal sadness.  
  
“I can’t.”  
  
“Please, I don’t want to be alone.” I took his hand and pulled him to the bed I still lay on. He seemed to think about it for a second, but with a sigh, he lay next to me. I smiled and kissed him gently on the lips. “Thank you.” I whispered and cuddled under the blanket. Elijah put his arms around me and it didn’t take long and I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up and my head throbbed. Thank god for vampirism. I just needed blood and I would be fine again. I got up and then only realized that there was an arm across my body. When did this happen? Elijah was laying next to me, shirtless. I didn’t sleep with him drunk, did I? I looked down at me. I was only wearing my bra, but I still wore my pants.  
  
“Sarah? Didn’t you say you wanted to wait until your bathroom was fixed to sleep in your old room?” Damon came into my room and I hid under my blanket. Why did he have to wake up so early? In this moment Elijah woke up and I wished I could be anywhere but here!  
  
“What happened to knocking?!” I screamed. Damon chuckled.  
  
“I didn’t realize you weren’t alone. If I had known I would have told your sister to wait for you, Elijah.” Damon said still laughing. I threw a pillow after him.  
  
“Get out!” I hissed and he left, but not without winking at me. I hid under my blanket.  
  
“That was so awkward.” I murmured. Elijah chuckled.  
  
“Not the first time a brother woke us up.” It was true, Nik and Kol came in our room uninvited more often than I could count. I turned to Elijah.   
  
“You too! You need to leave! I don’t know what my drunk me thought, but I am sober now! I hope you don’t think that changes anything, because it doesn’t.”  
  
“I don’t believe you.” Elijah said bluntly.  
  
“I was drunk!” I repeated. He stood up and searched for his clothes. He was shirtless! I kept myself busy to distract myself from ogling him. “Your siblings probably already realized you are missing!”  
  
“That’s what you are worried about? My brothers’ gossiping?”  
  
“Well, yes!”  
  
“It would be a lot easier to fool them if you wouldn’t have ripped my shirt.” He pointed out.  
  
“I was drunk!” He took my necklace again. “What do you want with it?”  
  
“I’ll give it back to eventually.” He promised and I knew what he was implying. I didn’t like it. This engagement ring lost its purpose a long time ago and it should stay that way. “But for now you don’t need it. He took his jacket, jumped out of the window and left me behind speechlessly.  
  
“What was this earlier?” I shouted at Damon as soon as I dressed myself.  
  
“I am sorry I cut your time with Elijah short, but we have more important things to discuss then your sleeping arrangements.”  
  
“For your information, Damon. I didn’t sleep with Elijah and even if I did it would be none of your business! Especially since you slept with Rebekah!”  
  
“You sound like Elena.” Damon scoffed. “And can you explain to me why my bourbon is missing?” He pointed angrily at his empty bottles.  
  
“Elena was here?”  
  
“Were you too busy kissing Elijah good bye to notice?” He teased.  
  
“Did you know Rebekah tried to kill me last night?” I countered. He looked shocked for a moment.  
  
“She obviously failed, I am sure Elijah enjoyed playing your knight in shining armor.”  
  
“Do you enjoy playing Elena’s?” I countered again and Damon frowned.  
  
“That’s done.”  
  
“Really? I thought she has just been here to check on you?”  
  
“She made it clear last night that she doesn’t care about me.” I saw the hurt on his face. I shook my head at him.  
  
“Of course she does. Everyone can see that. She just can’t accept it.” I said seriously. I watched Elena. She may care about both of my brothers, but Damon and her interacted differently than her and Stefan. I couldn’t pick sides because we were talking about my brothers, but I had a feeling who Elena really cared about.  
  
“Wouldn’t you know.” Damon replied smugly. I rolled my eyes. We were entering dangerous territory.  
  
“I am going to go out.”  
  
“Missing Elijah already?”  
  
“No to see his brother, he owes me an explanation!”

* * *

I had called Nik to meet me at the grill. I thought about showing up at the mansion, but I didn’t want to run into Elijah already again. This morning had been awkward enough. He was sitting at the same spot as the last time we met in the grill. He smiled at me. I didn’t reciprocate the gesture.  
  
“I am taking Elijah’s absence this night and his awfully good mood when he came back as a sign you two made up ?”  
  
“No, we didn’t!” Nik looked surprised. “Why does everyone think I have no dignity and would run back to Elijah just because he apologized?”  
  
“Well, love, because you don’t. You proved that yesterday.”  
  
“He kissed me.” I stated angrily.  
  
“You didn’t seem to mind.”  
  
“He surprised me! And what were you doing there anyway?”  
  
“Kol thought it was a good idea.”  
  
“And since when is anything Kol says a good idea?!”  
  
“Fair point. So what happened?”  
  
“I think you know what happened! Elijah broke in my room and stole my necklace. Why did you tell him that I still have it?”  
  
“Because I knew you are too stubborn to do it yourself and you played your act pretty well. Elijah believed you when you said it was over, I just felt obliged to tell him it was just your usual denial.”  
  
“I. Am. Not. In. Denial!” I gritted.  
  
“Of course you’re not. Elijah came home smiling after a night out, because I was wrong and you finally got rid of the necklace without telling me.”  
  
“I don’t know why he was smiling, because I threw him out!”  
  
“After he spend the night and found the necklace.”  
  
“I was drunk, nothing happened!” He didn’t believe me. “I would be very thankful if you could stop putting ideas in Elijah’s head! Whenever I manage to stop his obsession with me you tell him something to give him hope that I will change my mind, but I won’t.”  
  
“Really?” Nik didn’t take me seriously.  
  
“Really.” I emphasized.  
  
“I don’t believe you.”  
  
“I don’t care!  
  
“I don’t think anyone believes you. Why do you believe yourself?”  
  
“What?” Nik didn’t make sense. He sighed.  
  
“Why don’t you go back to Elijah, you clearly want to! You didn’t keep your engagement ring for no reason!”  
  
“I couldn’t just throw a big part of my life away! But I can’t go back to him! What would that say about me? He cheated on me! He broke my heart one too many times!”  
  
“But you do want him back.” He stated.  
  
“No.” But even to me it didn’t sound as convincing as before. “You should have just kept my secret!”  
  
“You’re welcome, love.” He replied smugly.  
  


* * *

At home I threw myself on my bed. I wish Elijah would just leave town. Nik was right, I had enjoyed Elijah’s and mine make-out session. Deep inside of me I knew I wanted him back, but I also knew that it would only lead to more heartache. I couldn’t do that to myself again. I needed to stay strong for the both of us. It couldn’t be good for Elijah either, but for some reason he couldn’t see that. I heard the curtains moving.

“I thought I told you to leave.” I said without looking up.

“I decided to come back.” Elijah responded.

“I have nothing else to say, so please go. I am exhausted.”

“I am sure you are, but I need to speak to you, so could you please sit up and look at me?” I sighed and sat up. He didn’t seem happy, maybe Nik was imagining things.

“I really rather not see you.” I said honestly. Elijah tensed.

“Well, I guess then it is a good thing I didn’t come here to talk about us, but to say goodbye.”

“What? You are leaving?” Elijah laughed coldly.

“We all are. My mother plans on killing us tonight.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elijah and Sarah research a way to save the Mikaelsons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized the flashbacks can be a bit confsing, so here is a timeline of what has been revealed already:  
> ~1870: Sarah and Kol make out  
> 1902: Melrose Park- Sarah meets Elijah and begins drinking vervain  
> 1904: Melrose Park - Sarah meets Mikael, Elijah says I love you  
> 1912: Mystic Falls - the last time Stefan, Damon and Sarah together in one place  
> 1915: Elijah proposes  
> 1916: Melrose Park - Mikael tortures Sarah  
> 1927: London - Klaus and Sarah meet for the first time, Sarah saves Klaus' life  
> 1928: London - Rebekah's birthday party, Sarah introduced as part of the family  
> 1930: Sarah and Elijah break up, Sarah and brothers reconcile  
> 1940: Kol drives a wedge between Sarah and Elijah  
> 1945: Sarah married a stranger for a day  
> 1984: Sarah, Klaus and Elijah dine together  
> 1987 : Seattle - Sarah sees Elijah kissing another girl  
> Mystic Falls- Sarah returns heartbroken after she broke up with Elijah

_“My mother plans on killing us tonight.”_

"What?" I asked calmly and started laughing.

„She can't kill you, you're all immortal."

"She found a way. My mother created the spell, she can take it back. Nothing is truly immortal, there has to be a balance." He explained deadly serious.

"You don't have to explain witch policy to me! I spend enough time with witches!" I screamed angrily and insulted. I had paid more attention to witches than he ever had! While witches may fear him, they had been my true friends! I had listened to them and honored their wisdom more than the Mikaelson’s ever had, even with their mother being the original witch!

"Then you shouldn't be surprised." He replied calmly.

"How is she planning on killing you?" I asked still not convinced that it was even possible. Many people had already tried to kill the original family and all of them failed, why did Elijah believe this time would be any different?

"Elena gave my mother her blood, she used it to link us all together. So she just has to kill one to kill us all." He explained in a cold monotone voice.

"But she still has to find a way to kill one of you!" I said my voice shaking. Binding them was a good idea, no one else had thought about it, but it was still impossible to kill any of them!

"Finn is willing to sacrifice himself." Elijah explained further, leaning casually against the wall watching me pace the room and slowly losing it.

"NO! Stop him!" I screamed. Why was he standing here and telling me all of this when he could be out there searching for his suicidal brother!

"He is with my mother and I have no idea where they are." Elijah was too calm! Why was he so calm? He should do something! Anything!

"How can you be so indifferent? Your mother is trying to kill you!" I screamed choking on my words. "You could be dead by the end of the day." I stated my voice barely above a whisper. Tears were slowly streaming down my face. Elijah looked surprised.

"There is nothing I can do about it. My mother won't care if I come to beg for my life and I can't just kill her. She won't let any of us near her, she will know what we are up to!"

"Then I will go!"

"She knows that you will try to stop her!"

"We can't just do nothing! I can't lose you!" I cried. Elijah came to me and hugged me. I hold on to his shirt for dear life. He couldn't leave me! Having him in such close proximity just made me sob even more. The wet textile of his shirt felt damp on my cheek. "Why did you come here?" I suddenly screamed and pushed him away from me. "To tell me you are about to die and that I can't do anything about it?!" I hit him hard on his chest. He didn't even flinch. He just took my hands and made me immobile.

"I didn't expect you to be that upset." He whispered.

"You can't die!" I sobbed louder.

"I lived for over 1000 years, maybe it is my time." He sounded convinced. How could he believe that? It wasn't his time! It would never be! That was what being a vampire was supposed to be about!

"DON'T SAY THAT! We are going to find a way, we always do!" He hugged me harder.

"I've never seen you that upset before." He gently wished over my face to let the tears disappear. He was clearly overwhelmed with my outburst. I tried to stop the tears and rubbed my eyes vehemently, but it didn't help.

"Don't leave me!" I begged. I normally didn't cry like that! Why couldn't I stop crying?!

"I thought that is what you wanted? I thought you wanted me to leave you alone." I pushed him away hard. I wanted him to leave me alone, yes, but not like this! I didn't want him to die!

"Don't!" I warned. "Do not question my intentions right now! It's hardly the time!"

"I don't think I can wait any longer to ask you this." He pointed out. I grabbed the first thing I could get a hold off and threw it at him. It was a lamp. He dodged it effortlessly.

"Stop saying that! You don't get to joke about your nearing death!" I chocked.

"Stop, denying! You do what you always do, ever since I met you. You deny yourself the chance of happiness, because you are afraid to admit what you truly want." Elijah became more agitated by the minute.

"Maybe I just think before I act." I hissed. The crying had stopped, now I was just angry.

"And I don't?" He asked amused.

"Yes, you forget to use your brain sometimes."

"And you don't listen to your heart." He countered. I glared at him. "Or you are too stubborn to listen to it." He corrected. "You always tell me to leave, until you realize I am really about to leave and then you panic."

"I don't! I am the one that leaves! You are the one that begs me to stay! Remember?!"

_Flashback 1904 – Los Angeles_

_We fled to the other side of the country. I had asked Alice to cover our track, so Mikael (Elijah finally told me his name) couldn’t find us. We compelled us a nice little house. Elijah picked it out, I would have been fine with just staying in small apartment, but Elijah insisted on it. I didn’t care enough to fight about it. I was just excited to settle down after running what felt like an eternity. I was just about to put my clothes in my new closet. Luckily I had learned to pack quickly and efficiently. That made unpacking easier._

_Elijah came into my room and watched me. I smiled. "Stay with me." He said suddenly and surprised me._

_"I am here, silly." I answered confused. He shook his head and sat down on my bed next to my suitcase I was just emptying._

_"That's not what I mean. You ran with me, because Mikael would have killed you otherwise. Stay with me, because you want to stay with me." I sighed heavily. I didn't like where this was going._

_"What do you mean?" I asked anyway, playing innocent._

_"I mean that I am in love with you and I am sick of pretending otherwise and playing this game of hide and seek that we play now for almost two years. If people come up to me and ask me if I know you, I don't want to pretend we barely know each other, I want to introduce you as my girlfriend."_

_"I have known you for two years now, I've never met any of your friends. Who do you want to introduce me to? Your father, maybe?" I laughed, ignoring the fact that he said he was in love me, again. "Because we just travelled to the other side of this country to avoid him." Elijah rubbed his forehead._

_"Why do you have to be so difficult?" I shrugged. "Maybe I don't want to introduce you to my family, but at least I don't want to have to hide at the place we choose to settle in."_

_"I am pretty sure that everyone at the university knew I was sleeping with you."_

_"You know what I mean." Elijah took my hands. I sat down on his lap._

_"Why is this so important for you? Why can't we just leave it as it is and have fun? Why do we have to define anything?" He cupped my face gently and I closed my eyes for a second._

_"Because you are more than just a girl I occasionally share my bed with! And I want to treat you as such!"_

_"Occasionally?" I repeated in mock anger. Elijah ignored it._

_"Maybe George Lockwood" He spat his name and I started laughing. "didn't show you what you are worth, but I was raised better than that." Jealously didn't suit Elijah._

_"I should have never told you about George." I kissed him. "I didn't want to marry George. Our parents weren't exactly happy, but they couldn't force me. I still had to say yes and they knew I wouldn't. Besides George's family was afraid another founder's family would find out about their werewolf gene, so maybe they were happy that we never married, after all."_

_"What did the other people say about your relationship with him?"_

_"They gossiped a lot. It was pretty obvious that I wouldn't start any future marriage pure, but my family was basically royalty in Mystic Falls. They couldn't do anything about it. No matter what, my future was secured thanks to my father. And who knows maybe they were even jealous, because they belonged to their husbands and I belonged to myself. I didn't have to answer to anyone."_

_"Do you really think I would treat you as if you were my property?" Elijah looked hurt. I tried to imagine Elijah like the husbands I had seen at home. I couldn't imagine him being unfaithful or treating me with anything but respect. He was too noble._

_"Maybe not, but if you would, I could just leave, thanks to our no-strings-attached agreement."_

_"We are no human. It wouldn't mean you can never leave me just because we would be in a relationship. Your image wouldn't be ruined. You would always have the choice to leave."_

_"Then why put a label on it, if nothing would change between us?" I didn't see the point. It had worked perfectly until now. "I like my freedom and I like the routine we developed. Let's don't change that."_

_"The freedom to sleep with other men?" Elijah asked unsure of himself. "Because as it is now I don't have any right to be mad at you for doing just that. Technically we aren't a couple. I would have no right to put other men in their place, because you are mine."_

_"See!" I exclaimed. "I am not yours, I am mine!" Elijah looked hurt again. I knew he didn't mean it like that, but he had to see my point as well. "I am not planning to sleep with any other guy as long as I have you." I admitted. It was true. I was happy with Elijah and I saw no point in changing anything about that. I leaned forward to kiss him. I put my hands on Elijah's chest and pushed him so that he fell to the bed and I straddled him. I continued kissing him while I opened the bottoms of his shirt. Elijah caught my hands in his. Before I knew it I lay on my back and he was above me. I giggled and wanted to kiss him again, but Elijah sat up._

_"I am sorry, Sarah. But I can't continue like that. I won't dishonor you any further in treating you like an ordinary prostitute." I glared at him._

_"What does that mean? Don't you want to sleep with me again?"_

_"No. As long as I can't call you my girlfriend, I won't sleep with you. I can't do that to you." I scoffed._

_"Are you trying to blackmail me? You can't force me to be your girlfriend!" I stood up angrily. Elijah chuckled softly._

_"No, I can't and I am not trying to. You can leave if you want to, but I won't use you for sex anymore."_

_"So you want me to leave?" I screamed in disbelief. I had just saved his life! And now he was kicking me out! He told me he loved me!_

_"You aren't listening to me." He looked exhausted and a little sad._

_"I want everything but you leaving, but I can't treat you like a simple affair and keep a clean consciousness. You are so much more than that. But if you see it differently and the last two years have just been about the sex for you, I will have to watch you leave, but." He smiled hopefully. "I don't think you want to leave. I think you feel something for me too and are just too stubborn and scared to admit it. You didn't have to lie to my father and you didn't have to flee with me. You could have gone a completely other way without me. Or even before that, you could have left when it became clear that I wouldn't leave your little town. You stayed and I think you will stay now." I squinted. He shouldn't be so sure about that!_

_"Would I have known that you are so scared of your father I would have called him myself. Then I wouldn't have to put up with you for the last years!" I spat. "I think." I mocked his serious tone. " you will regret your strategy soon! I don't think you are honorable enough to let me leave. I think you should leave my room! " Elijah left indeed, but he stopped at the door._

_"You would be surprised how much self-restraint one learns in 1000 years." I scoffed again and continued to unpack my suitcase and sort through my clothes. I could still feel his gaze on me. "You are still here." I heard him whisper._

"I do." He said. "But not this time. You are still here, you didn't leave, even though you could have."

"I am here for my brothers!" I reminded him.

"Maybe in the beginning, but you stayed even after you realized you couldn't do anything for them."

"That's not true! You would have followed me! You would have never let me go again!" He smiled.

"True, but you could have tried. So why didn't you?" He couldn't just let it go, could he?

"I told you! Because of my brothers and it wouldn't have made a difference anyway!"

"You are still in denial." Elijah sighed.

"Seriously? Your mom is trying to kill you, so let's focus on that first. We can talk about everything else, when we came up with a plan to save you! You do have a plan, right? You have to have a plan! You didn't just come here unprepared, did you?! You always find a way!" I was freaking out again. He rubbed my back soothingly.

"Psch… I might have, but you won't like it."

"I don't care what you have to do as long as you stay a life!" How could he think I cared about anything else right now? I didn't care if he had to kill the whole damn town to achieve that! I would help him! He nodded and pulled back gently. I felt the loss of his touch immediately.

"We should talk to your brothers."

"What?" What had my brothers to do with any of that?

"I'll explain downstairs." He moved to walk in front of me, but I took his hand. He smiled sadly. "It takes me dying for you to take the next step in our relationship." He joked.

"You are not dying! Stop saying that!" Then I looked down at our joined hands.

"You better enjoy it!" I murmured, squeezing his hand slightly.

* * *

Damon and Stefan were downstairs talking peacefully. They looked up surprised when they saw Elijah and me coming down the stairs hand in hand. Stefan smiled and winked at me.

"So you made up?" He asked.

"Not exactly." Elijah answered.

"We need your help." I started. At least that’s what I thought we were here for. My brothers looked confused.

"What can we help you with?" Damon asked cautiously.

"I believe you already know my mother's plan."

"What?" I asked confused. My brothers couldn't know about it! They would have told me! Damon nodded and ignored my outburst.

"Sorry, nothing we can do for you."

"That's what I thought. That's why I had a talk with Elena."

"What did you do to Elena?" Stefan asked and stood up.

"Don't worry, she is still very much alive. How long she remains this way is up to you. Rebekah is currently with her."

"What do you want us to do?" Damon looked defeated.

"You find a way to stop my mother, if you achieve this task, Elena will return to you unharmed. You have until six minutes after nine."

"Oh how super specific of you." Damon spat.

"By 9:07, the moon will be full, my mother will have the power she needs to kill me and my family. If you do not stop her before then, Rebekah will kill Elena. So we all have our deadlines. I suggest you get started."

"Are you just going to stand there, while he is threatening us?" Damon spat at me. I didn't flinch.

"You have no right to speak to me like that! You knew Esther's plan! And you didn't tell me! You knew Esther linked them all together! I understand your hatred for Nik, because he tried to kill your precious Elena and wants to use her blood or whatever, but Elijah didn't do anything! You are willing to let him die, too! You told me to give him another chance! You pushed me towards him! For what? So I could watch him die?!" I screamed and tears were spilling again from my eyes.

"It's called collateral damage. I didn't want you to regret your choice!" Damon explained.

"Regretting my choice not to be with him after he died?! That is what you meant, isn't it?" I couldn't believe him! He didn't understand it. I scoffed. "So you chose the girl that is not even your girlfriend over your sister, again! Watch me do the same to you this time! You better find a way to save the Mikaelsons or you will have made yourself a new enemy!" Elijah looked at me stunned. Stefan and Damon looked equally surprised. I was tired of being the only one fighting for this family. We always said we would put our family first, but I was the only one who actually did it! They didn't care what I thought so I needed to stop worrying about them.

I left the house together with Elijah. There was nothing else we could do here. My brothers knew what was at stake. They would find a way to save the girl they loved, they always did no matter the cost and in the process they would save Elijah. That was all I cared about.

"Where are we going?" Elijah asked after I led him away from the forest and towards the town square.

"To my personal library or do you have a better idea?" I didn't want to sound that harsh, but I was angry. I thought my brothers and I were finally getting along, that we finally understood what it meant to be a family, but we clearly didn't. They were still leaving me out of their decisions!

"You think we will find a loophole?" Elijah asked doubtfully trying to bring me to slow down, but I would have none of that.

"I think we don't have anything else to go by plus your mother is a witch, she has to follow the rules of nature. "

"My mother betrayed nature once." Elijah pointed out.

"And she is regretting it now that's why she wants to kill you. She won't do the same mistake twice." We stopped in front of an apartment building not far from the Mystic grill. I fished for my keys, while Elijah sighed clearly not agreeing with me, but not wanting to start an argument.

"Okay, let's see what we can find." I entered my other apartment that I only used to store grimoires in. I met many witches over the years and copied some of their spells, stole a few books and some even gave me their grimoires willingly. Witches were the only one who wrote their knowledge of the supernatural world down. I had made it my mission to collect that knowledge. I knew it would come in handy one time or another.

I opened the door. "Who is currently living here?" Elijah asked. I always stayed with a human to keep uninvited vampires out. Only my home in Mystic Falls was human free since Damon refused to let a human live in his house which I still thought was incredibly reckless.

"Still Mary, she is living in California at the moment, but the apartment still belongs to her. You should be able to enter."

"I always liked this apartment." He said and took the small one bedroom apartment that was filled from top to bottom with ancient books, one small round table in the middle of the room and two comfortable reading chairs in. I laughed and kissed Elijah on a whim.

"You've only been here once."

"Well, I like this idea that no one knows about it but you and me. I still think it is odd that you don't hide everything of importance in here."

"I can't just store all my secrets in one place! Besides I have that space under my bed that no one used to know about." I looked pointedly at him. "But all these books just didn't fit under it." I joked. "I hope you can read fast because finding a spell that can stop your mother won't be easy."

"And it's impossible." Elijah tried to bring me back to reality again, but I wouldn't have any of that.

"Don't say that!"

"We have to be realistic, Sarah. My mother uses original spells, they aren't in any of your books."

"We can't just sit here and do nothing all day while my brothers are trying to save everyone!"

"I think we should face the fact that this may very well be the last day we have together." Elijah said seriously.

"Stop saying that!" I screamed.

"Sarah." He came over to hug me.

"I know our past has been difficult, but I want you to know that ever since I met you, I've been in love with you." He leaned down and kissed me eagerly. "I love you, Sarah Salvatore." He kissed me again. I kissed him back with equal passion.

"This is not a good-bye." I reminded him.

"Sarah." He cupped my face and I leaned into him. He looked at me sadly.

"NO!" I interrupted him, before he could continue his little speech. "You don't get to say good bye. You don't get to just leave me. We are going to read these books and find a way to save your family!" He sighed, but nodded, took a few books from its shelves and sat down to begin his research.

For the next hours we sat quietly in my apartment reading and studying and occasionally making out, but we didn't find anything remotely useful. Elijah had already lost any hope if he had any in the first place. He just read to ease my mind and I knew it, but I would not give up so easily! There was always a way! There just had to be! I looked up from the book I was currently reading.

With each passing minute it got more difficult to focus on the letters before me. As much as I tried not to let any negative thoughts enter my mind, I couldn't help but stare at Elijah to memorize him. The way his eyes squinted when he read an interesting passage or how he absentmindedly stroked my knuckles while reading as if to ease both our minds and the way he shifted his weight to get into a more comfortable position, something his suit often hindered him from, but still he refused to wear anything else. All the little things that I hadn't seen for over 20 years because of our fight and slowly started to get used to again but might never have a chance to see again. Elijah looked up, he must have felt my gaze on him, the corners of his mouth slowly turned up and I gave my best to reciprocate his smile.

That's when Elijah fell dead to the ground.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mikaelsons/Salvatores fight Esther

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized the flashbacks can be a bit confsing, so here is a timeline of what has been revealed already:  
> ~1870: Sarah and Kol make out  
> 1902: Melrose Park- Sarah meets Elijah and begins drinking vervain  
> 1904: Melrose Park - Sarah meets Mikael, Elijah says I love you  
> Los Angeles -Elijah asks Sarah to be his girlfriend  
> 1912: Mystic Falls - the last time Stefan, Damon and Sarah together in one place  
> 1915: Elijah proposes  
> 1916: Melrose Park - Mikael tortures Sarah  
> 1927: London - Klaus and Sarah meet for the first time, Sarah saves Klaus' life  
> 1928: London - Rebekah's birthday party, Sarah introduced as part of the family  
> 1930: Sarah and Elijah break up, Sarah and brothers reconcile  
> 1940: Kol drives a wedge between Sarah and Elijah  
> 1945: Sarah married a stranger for a day  
> 1984: Sarah, Klaus and Elijah dine together  
> 1987 : Seattle - Sarah sees Elijah kissing another girl  
> Mystic Falls- Sarah returns heartbroken after she broke up with Elijah

One second Elijah had looked up from the book he was reading and smiled at me, the next second his body went limp, turned slowly into grey as if all of his blood left his body and then he fell ungracefully with a loud thump to the floor.

I screamed and scrambled to the floor taking Elijah’s head into my lap. I was shaking him and slapping him, but other than throwing his head from one side of my lap to the other, Elijah didn’t react at all. I searched his body for any clue why he would just fall off seemingly dead. There was no indication whatsoever why he would just fall down! Esther couldn’t have started her spell early! The moon wasn’t up yet! We still had time! Why wasn’t Elijah waking up?! What was wrong with him? I bit into my wrist and tried to feed him with my blood, but he wouldn’t swallow it. It just flowed down the side of his mouth and onto his suit. Elijah would be mad, if – no WHEN – he would wake up. He had to! I had saw him this immobile before, but that was when someone daggered him and there wasn’t any dagger, it was imposs –

They were linked together! This had to be my brothers’ doing!

I carefully put Elijah back on the ground and searched frantically for my pone. It rang three times before Damon finally answered.

“What did you do?” I grunted.

“What do you mean?” Damon acted innocently.

“Elijah just fell down seemingly dead! Do you happen to know anything about it?” I asked sarcastically.

“It’s our best option!” He defended himself. Suddenly it all made sense. They were trying to get out of Elijah’s arrangement! They really did dagger someone! Probably Kol! And what happened to one happened to all of them!

“You better fix it!” I threatened.

“I am sorry, Sarah, but we have kind of situation here. I’ll call you back.” I heard noises in the background.

“Don’t you dare, end the call! Is that Nik’s voice I hear?“ But Damon already ended the call. “Damn it!” I screamed and smashed my phone. What would I do know? I couldn’t just leave him like that! But I needed to find my brothers! I had to free Kol. But then again, I thought I heard Nik’s voice, maybe he was already on it. I hoped he was, I couldn’t leave Elijah. I put his head on my lap again and stroked his hair.

“Please wake up.” I whispered. Suddenly his chest moved and he sat up gasping.

“It’s okay. It’s okay. I am here.” I helped him get up. He still looked sick. The dagger always took a toll on him.

“What happened?” He asked struggling to perceive his surroundings.

“I am not exactly sure, but I think we should check it out.” He nodded and was about to storm out of the door, but I stopped him and kissed him. I had been so worried.

“Don’t do that again!” I chided.

“It wasn’t my fault!” I kissed him again.

“I don’t care, you scared me.” I admitted. “We need to get blood for you and then find my brothers.” I moved away from him, but he spun me around and crashed his lips to mine. I bit into my lip. He needed to drink and this was the fastest way I could think of. I didn’t stack any blood in this apartment since I never slept there. My heart was pounding, we hadn’t shared blood in so long, I wondered if it would still be as intense as I remembered it. I knew it was probably a bad idea, but I also knew that I really, really wanted it.

“You are not doing a good job at convincing me to leave.” Elijah whispered, while he backed me against a wall.

“I know, I am sorry, you need to drink, but then we really need to leave.” I repeated, but neither of us moved again.

“Okay.” He kissed me and softly nipped on my bottom lip again. I moaned softly. “We should really.” Kiss. “Move.” I whispered out of breath. We both sighed heavily and finally moved apart.

“How do you feel?” I asked cupping his face.

“I never felt better in my life.” He replied and I didn’t think he was talking about his blood loss. I smiled. I knew what he meant, so I just took his hand and together we whooshed outside.

* * *

When we arrived at the bar, Nik was just about to shred my brothers to pieces. All my happiness disappeared.

“Don’t hurt them!” I called anxiously. I was mad at them, but that didn’t mean I wanted them dead! We were still family, even if we were almost as dysfunctional as the Mikaelsons.

“Sorry, love, but I should have killed them months ago.” Nik gritted.

“Leave them be. We still need them, Niklaus.” Elijah warned.

“Wait, are you two together again?” Kol asked looking at our joined hands.

“Seriously, your mother is trying to kill you and you ask if we are back together?” I snapped at him. Nik just rolled his eyes.

“What did mother do, Elijah? What did she do?” Niklaus glared at all of us.

“You told me, but not your brothers what’s going on?” I turned accusingly to Elijah.

“There is nothing we can do about it.” He just shrugged and smiled down at me. This whole situation was just absurd. I kissed him quickly. Even though I didn’t want my mind to go there, I couldn’t help but wonder how many chances I still had to kiss him.

“Totally back together.” I heard Kol murmur.

* * *

“It’s just Sarah and she can’t enter.” Esther said.

“Just Sarah?” I repeated. “I am taking that as an insult.” I was walking towards the big witch house where I saw Emily being burnt over 100 years ago. “I am just here to talk.” We were out of ideas and I didn’t exactly trust my brothers to do all the work. I needed to help or I would have gone insane.

“Nothing you will say will change my mind.” Esther said cruelly.

“You told me, I am good for him!” I protested.

“You are, but that doesn’t change the fact that my children are abominations. All of them torture and kill to get what they want. Even you can’t change that. In fact, you are no better than them.” She spat. I ignored her rude comment. Yes, I had my dark periods, but I wouldn’t compare my actions to the atrocities Kol and Nik achieved in their long lives.

“You made them this way!”

“I made them immortal.” Good point, I had to admit that. I tried a different approach.

“Okay, they kill and torture, but they are still your children!”

“You should thank me, dear.” I frowned. It seemed like everyone pushed me towards Elijah, because they planned to kill him afterwards! What was wrong with this world?!

“Why would I do that? You are trying to kill my boyfriend!”

“He is not your boyfriend.“ She stated matter-of-factly. “You never had a normal relationship! I watched you two and in the beginning I thought you would be perfect for each other, because you really did make him happy, but he always wanted a relationship and it was the last thing you wanted. You are just no fit for each other. Because of your relationship hundreds of people died, just because both of you were miserable! Believe me this is the best possible outcome for you, you will finally be free seeing as you don’t have the strength to end it yourself! He cheats on you and you still don’t have the power to end it for good.” I wanted to say I did, but right now I couldn’t stand 100% behind this statement, but that was a problem for later. It was definitely complicated.

“It took me awhile to get used to the idea of having a serious relationship with someone and I may have never done that step if Elijah wouldn’t have manipulated me to take it, but I never regretted it. Our relationship may have not always been easy, but it was worth it!” I spat. Esther didn’t look happy with my confession. I landed on my butt a few meters away from the fire circle she created. Elijah helped me get up.

“I believe it’s called, opposite attract each other, mother.” He said calmly. He and his brothers had been listening the whole time. I was supposed to sweet talk her, but it obviously didn’t work. Now they were trying their luck.

“That’s lovely. We’re stuck out here, while the favorite son plays sacrificial lamb. How pathetic you are, Finn.” Kol exclaimed. Elijah stood protectively in front of me.

“Be quiet, Kol. Your brother knows virtue you cannot even imagine.”

“Whatever you think of us, killing your own children will be an atrocity.” Elijah said stepping forward.

“My only regret is that I did not let you die a thousand years ago!” Esther called over the roaring fire.

“Enough. All this talk is boring me. End this now, Mother, or I’ll send you back to Hell.” Nik circled the fire like a madman, trying to find a way inside.

“For a thousand years, I’ve been forced to watch you. Felt the pain of every victim, suffered while you shed blood. Even you, Elijah, with your claim to nobility, you’re no better. All of you. You’re a curse on this Earth, stretched out over generations. If you’ve come to plead for your life, I’m sorry, you’ve wasted your time.” By now it was clear that Esther’s plan to reunite her family was just a scheme. Maybe she cared for her family once, but that seemed to have changed in the 1000 years she spent on the other side.

I could still see that her accusations stung, especially Elijah looked hurt. I squeezed his hand. I didn’t know what else to do. What did you say to someone whose mother wanted to kill him?

Suddenly the flames were higher, Esther screamed and then she and Finn disappeared.

“What just happened?” I asked looking around and trying to find Esther.

“I believe your brothers were of use to us for once, love.” Nik answered.

“How did they stop it?”

“I think they turned one of the witches.” Elijah said and picked his phone out of his jacket to call his sister to tell her the good news.

“So she is gone?” I couldn’t hide my excitement.

“For now.” Elijah said bringing me back to reality. “She is still alive.”

“But she can’t channel the Bennett witches anymore. We won! She can’t hurt you anymore!” I exclaimed not understanding why they weren’t celebrating!

“We are still linked together.” Nik pointed out. I huffed and hugged him.

“I am glad you are still alive.” He hugged me back. The others were watching us.

“And I don’t get a hug?” Kol pouted. I laughed at him and went over to hug him as well, but when his hand wandered to my butt, I pushed him away.

“Nice try!” He winked at me and I rolled my eyes. I went back to Elijah and kissed him hard.

“I told you we would find a way.” I whispered.

“It was your brother’s doing.” He replied.

“Don’t rain on my parade!” I whispered, kissing him again. Elijah picked me up and spun me around. I laughed and wrapped my legs around his waist.

“Get a room!” Kol called annoyed. Elijah put me down gently, remembering that we weren’t alone. I nodded understandingly, but didn’t let go of Elijah’s hand.

* * *

I went back to the Mikaelson’s mansion. Rebekah was already home after she released Elena which she made very clear she wasn’t happy about. She was glad that we won against her mother, even though she had a hard time admitting that her mom tried to kill her. She had made us all victory drinks. Rebekah’s face fell when she saw me coming in holding hands with Elijah. Nik und Kol had acted as if they didn’t expect anything else when I returned home with them. I could see Rebekah was looking for a series of insults to throw at me. She opened her mouth, but closed it when she saw Elijah’s look.

“Play nice, Rebekah.” He threatened. “Sarah helped us today.” Rebekah scoffed. “Rebekah!” Elijah warned again.

“What? I only realized that I didn’t make enough drinks for the extra family member.” She said sweetly.

“She can have mine.” Elijah suggested.

“Thanks, but I don’t think I should drink that.” I declined politely, but she gave me one anyway. Elijah and I needed to talk and I should stay sober for that.

“Afraid I poisoned it?” Rebekah laughed at me.

“Well, now I am.” I said putting the glass she had handed me down.

“Sarah!” Elijah sighed. “It would be great if you could at least pretend to get along. You used to at least like each other.”

“I am sorry Elijah, but I can only handle one member of your dysfunctional family at a time!” I said kissing him on the cheek and made my way up the stairs. Elijah followed close behind me.

“Wait?! Are you two back together?” Rebekah called after us, but we didn’t turn around. I just saw Nik shrugging and murmuring

“Who knows with these two.”

* * *

We sat in Elijah’s room. We had closed the door and for the first time since Elijah told me about his mother’s plan I felt uncomfortable in his company. He was safe and I was glad he was, but we weren’t on a time limit anymore. We had all of eternity again. He would live forever and I couldn’t just ignore him again, but I couldn’t just get back together with him either, I had promised myself to never do that mistake again. Elijah was quieter than normal.

“Is everything okay?” I asked carefully. I sat on his bed and watched while he sat by his desk and wrote some kind of letter.

“Whom are you writing?” I asked again when he didn’t answer.

“Elena.” I got up to see what he was writing. He was apologizing for what he did to her.

“You can’t feel sorry for her!” I exclaimed surprised. “Elijah, she was collateral damage. You did what you did to save your family and you were successful! You can’t blame yourself for it!” I hugged him from behind.

“My mother was right. I am not better than the others. I torture and kill if I see fit.”

“No you don’t. Elijah, I know you! You torture and kill if there is no other possibility! You do it to protect your family! You don’t enjoy it. You do it because it’s necessary!”

“It shouldn’t be necessary.” He stated putting his pen down.

“We are vampires, we can’t apply all human rules to us.”

“You sound like Niklaus.” He turned his chair around to face me.

“Well, he is right.” I leaned forward and kissed him.

“I am leaving town.” Elijah suddenly said. “Do you want to come with me?” He sounded hopeful. I opened my mouth and closed it again. I went back to the bed and sighed. Elijah got up and watched me closely.

“I can’t leave town with you.” I said refusing to look him in the eye and staring at the ceiling instead.

“Why not?”

“My brothers are here. Your brothers are here! You can’t just leave, because you doubt yourself because of Elena and your mother!”

“My and your siblings are capable of taking care of themselves.” He stated not convinced of my argumentation.

“But they need us. We need them. Elijah that is what we wanted for the last 100 years!” He sighed.

_Flashback 1915 - Melrose Park, PA_

_It was New Year’s Eve. The town had their own little ritual that I had been a part of for many years now. We all met in the local bar and celebrated together into the New Year._

_“We still have half an hour.” Elijah smiled and took away my glass._

_“It’s New Year’s eve!” I said and reached for my glass again. “You should really drink more!” I pointed out and ordered him something. He was still nipping on his first glass, while I almost drunk the whole bottle already. He put his glass down beside me._

_“One of us should remember this day, don’t you think?” I shook my head, we both knew it would need more than that to make us both drunk, but we needed to keep up appearances. I dragged him to the dance floor._

_“I love dancing with you.” I whispered and nuzzled against Elijah’s chest. “What is our plan for next year?” He smiled down at me and kissed me. It was a rare moment when he showed any kind of affection in public._

_“I love hearing you say our plan.”_

_“Well, you stuck with me for all eternity.”_

_“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” If my heart would still beat, it would have stopped by the way he was looking at me._

_“I would like to stay here a little longer. I like this town.” I admitted._

_“I know.” He stroked my cheek lovingly and I closed my eyes for a moment. “But we can’t stay here forever.” I sighed._

_“I know, but let’s enjoy it as long as it lasts. Alice is about to give birth, I want to be here for that.”_

_“We can do that, did you ask her to be your maid of honor already?” I tensed._

_“No.” I really wanted to, but I didn’t think it was possible._

_“I thought we could start the New Year with our wedding.” He looked at me carefully._

_“We have all eternity, why do we need to marry in such a hurry?”_

_“Why wait any longer?” He countered. “Did you already change your mind?” He asked jokingly, but I knew a part of him still thought I would change my mind and run away. I got on my toes and kissed him._

_“I will never change my mind about you!”_

_“Then why wait?” I shrugged and didn’t look at him. He took my chin and forced my head up._

_“Tell me, why do you refuse to marry me?”_

_“How do you imagine our wedding?” I asked instead of answering him. He thought about it for a while._

_“I imagine us in a little church, you in a white dress, we speak our vows and leave for our honeymoon.” He smiled._

_“We don’t need our honeymoon as an excuse to do pleasurable things.” I replied smirking._

_“You are deflecting.” Damn him, he knew me too well._

_“See, when I imagined my wedding, I imagined my brothers. And wouldn’t your siblings be mad if you don’t invite them to your wedding?!” He looked at me stunned._

_“You want to wait until our families reunite to marry?” He asked disbelievingly._

_“Yes? Is that crazy?”_

_He sighed sadly. “Yes. Your family may come around, but I would really prefer it if my brother never hears about you.”_

_“But what about your other brothers? And your sister? What about them? Don’t you want to have them around?”_

_“I would like that, but I also would like to marry you in this life and I don’t think that will be possible if we wait until Niklaus releases my siblings.”_

_“Are you planning on never seeing your family again?” I scoffed. He may be crossed with Niklaus, but he loved his other siblings and even Niklaus for reasons I didn’t understand._

_“Sure, Rebekah would be mad at me, but she will understand eventually.” I didn’t look convinced._

_“They are starting to count down.” I interrupted him. We all watched the clock and counted the seconds to the New Year._

_5… 4…3…2…1_

_“Happy New Year.“ I screamed with everyone around me. Elijah laughed at my excitement and kissed me._

_“I love you.” I smiled goofily._

_“You sure you want to marry me? I know you think these human traditions are pointless, but you have to suffer through them all for the rest of eternity if you’re going to be my husband.”_

_“It’s a prize I am willing to pay.” He kissed me briefly. “For you I would do everything and if it is that important for you, we can wait for you and your brothers to make up.” He finally said sighing._

_“Thank you.” I kissed him slowly. I didn’t tell him that I would wait for his family to reunite as well. He wouldn’t admit it, but I knew he would regret it if his family wouldn’t be there to see us getting married._

_“You know, I will always wait for you.”_

_“As I would for you, I love you so much.” I said kissing him again._

“Let’s say I would stay in town, what would happen to us?” That was the talk I had dreaded.

“I don’t know.” I said honestly.

“That’s what I thought. You just can’t admit that you want to be with me as much as I want to be with you, can you?”

“It’s not that simple!” I screamed.

“Of course it is. You make it complicated. Do you want to be with me?” We both knew what the answer to that was.

“Yes.” I said immediately. I had made that clear in the last hours; I wouldn’t have worried that much if it were any different. I couldn’t deny it anymore. I loved him, I always had, but it didn’t change the fact that we were toxic for each other. “But we both know how it ends between us every time we try it. I can’t trust you. I don’t know how I could.”

“Then what are you doing here?” He sounded pissed.

“You almost died today!” I reminded him.

“And you had no problem being with me, so what changed now?”

“I thought I would never see you again! I wanted to be with you in your last moments!”

“And now that I am not dying you can’t trust me and go back to your old behavior.”

“I am not!” I said defensively. “But you can’t expect me to just forgive you in one day! It takes time!”

“That’s a lie! You already forgave me otherwise we wouldn’t even have this talk, but you are afraid.”

“How can’t I?” I screamed. “Every time we try it again, someone of us gets hurt! And it is mostly me!”

“It can’t just be easy with you, can it?” I scoffed and got up. I wasn’t here to fight with Elijah. I had wanted to celebrate our victory, but he had to spoil the moment. The door behind me closed with a loud bang. Elijah didn’t follow me. Good!

On the stairs I ran into Rebekah who smiled smugly at me.

“Sarah, leaving already? I expected to have to wait for the inevitable at least a week, but you really know how to sabotage your own relationship.” I thought about just ignoring her and moving past her, but it was time someone put her in her place!

“You know what, Rebekah? Just because I am leaving now and we had a small fight, doesn’t mean I won’t come back. So you better get used to me!” Rebekah rolled her eyes.

“And people tell me I am the one who doesn’t learn from her mistakes.”

“Don’t you think I know that? I wish I could keep my distance from him, but somehow we always end up together! I know how it will end when I give him another chance, but I just can’t help it! So see you tomorrow and probably the day after that!”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elijah and Sarah go on a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized the flashbacks can be a bit confsing, so here is a timeline of what has been revealed already:  
> ~1870: Sarah and Kol make out  
> 1902: Melrose Park- Sarah meets Elijah and begins drinking vervain  
> 1904: Melrose Park - Sarah meets Mikael, Elijah says I love you  
> Los Angeles -Elijah asks Sarah to be his girlfriend  
> 1912: Mystic Falls - the last time Stefan, Damon and Sarah together in one place  
> 1915: Melrose Park - Elijah proposes, Sarah wants to wait for the wedding until their families have reunited again  
> 1916: Melrose Park - Mikael tortures Sarah  
> 1927: London - Klaus and Sarah meet for the first time, Sarah saves Klaus' life  
> 1928: London - Rebekah's birthday party, Sarah introduced as part of the family  
> 1930: Sarah and Elijah break up, Sarah and brothers reconcile  
> 1940: Kol drives a wedge between Sarah and Elijah  
> 1945: Sarah married a stranger for a day  
> 1984: Sarah, Klaus and Elijah dine together  
> 1987 : Seattle - Sarah sees Elijah kissing another girl  
> Mystic Falls- Sarah returns heartbroken after she broke up with Elijah

I had made true of my promise and had come back the next day and the day after that. I could convince Elijah to stay and take it slow again. He wasn’t happy about it, but he did it for me. I needed this. I spent a lot of time at the Mikaelson’s anyway, not to see Elijah (at least that is what I kept telling myself). Mostly I was visiting Nik, Elijah just happened to be there. Nik wasn’t happy to play my alibi. He knew I didn’t want to admit that I wanted to spent time with Elijah, but he couldn’t judge me, he wasn’t any better than I.

Caroline and Nik had spent more and more time with each other. I knew because Nik was obviously fooling around with someone and I knew she had blonde hair, it lay around everywhere in his room and it wasn’t mine. I knew he liked Caroline, so she was the logical explanation. Nik didn’t exactly talk about her with me, but sometimes he would hint at something.

I was on my way to the Mikaelson’s property, when I saw a girl jumping out of Nik’s room.

“Good morning, Caroline.” I smiled. I guess that proved my suspicion. She stopped like a deer caught in the headlight.

“Sarah.” I grinned at her. “I… ehm…was just visiting… Elijah.” She stuttered and I raised my eyebrows. I could point out what a ridiculous lie that was, but that might frighten her to come back and I didn’t want to ruin Nik’s first relationship. “Elena wanted to know something, but Damon and Stefan won’t let her out of their sight, so she sent me.” That was a much better lie and it would have annoyed me a great deal if I wouldn’t have known that she just spend her night with Nik and Elena didn’t even know that Caroline was here.

“Sure.” I nodded at her. “I am just here to see Nik.” She squinted. She was jealous, I realized happily. She liked Nik, finally a girl that appreciated him. “Not like that!” I quickly made sure. “We are friends. You know he needs those. I know he did horrible things to your friends, but he really is a decent guy.” She looked up to his window again and smiled. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone I just saw you. This never happened.” She sighed in relief.

“Thanks.” She whispered and left. I giggled. They made a cute couple.

* * *

“Don’t you have your own home?” Kol asked me as soon as I entered the living room seemingly for the millions time, but I knew he didn’t mean it like that. We were getting along okay.

“Well, at my place there are my brothers who judge me for liking your family. Plus Elena and Rebekah are constantly there and I just can’t stand their faces. By the way what is that about?” It was annoying really. Rebekah was more often at my place than I was. Kol shrugged.

“She has a thing for your brother.”

“Which one?” Kol smiled mischievously.

“Who knows.” He answered. I scoffed. He was right, my brothers always had the same taste in women.

“Is Nik home?”

“Elijah is in the garden.” Kol rolled his eyes.

“I asked for Nik!” Kol just laughed at me.

“No you didn’t.” I gritted my teeth, but made my way outside.

Elijah was drinking with Nik outside. Kol could have just told me that they were together!

“Hey!” I greeted them and sat down next to them.

“Sarah, who would have thought. You here?” Nik said sarcastically. I scoffed.

“As long as your sister is constantly at my place, you will have to do deal with me.”

“We are always happy to have you.” Elijah smiled at me. I smiled back. Nik rolled his eyes.

“Speak for yourself, brother.”

“You know, Nik. What is Rebekah up to? It’s getting suspicious. I saw her in our library today. I know for a certainty that your library includes more books than ours. So she wasn’t looking for a new book to read.”

“I have no idea what you are talking about.” He lied. I knew he was lying. I just didn’t know why.

“I am going to find out eventually.” I stated. “You know you can trust me right? With everything?” Nik continued to drink. Elijah watched my and Nik’s little banter closely.

“When are you two finally going to go on a date?” Nik changed subjects. Elijah looked at me. He thought it was ridiculous as well what I was doing, but he played along. I needed this. I needed a phase of getting used to Elijah again and I needed Nik by my side, without him I was afraid of losing control and jumping into things with Elijah.

“I am starting to feel like a chaperone.” Nik continued. Well, he was sort of. “That’s why I am going to go. Have fun.” He got up. I looked at him in disbelief. We didn’t plan this!

“Forgot something in your room?” I teased him. Nik tensed and I had to suppress my laughter. It was adorable how he cared for Caroline. Sadly, I couldn’t ask any further question with Elijah present. He was probably not supposed to know about Caroline. “You really should close your window.” I winked at him. He looked surprised for a second, picked out his phone, smiled at the screen and left anyway. “Hot date?” I asked him, but he didn’t turn around.

I was alone with Elijah for the first time since his mother tried to kill him. I took Nik’s glass and drank the rest of it.

“You sounded jealous.” Elijah pointed out trying to sound indifferent, but did not quite succeed.

“What?” I laughed and almost spit out my beverage.

“I know you spent a lot of time with Niklaus and you two have become even closer in the years we didn’t see each other.”

“No.” I said immediately, stopping him. “I would never start anything with one of your brothers!” We were both thinking of the Kol dilemma.

_Flashback 1940 – Houston_

_Nik and Kol were out hunting. They left me here with Elijah. I started to talk to Elijah again. Ignoring him all day long got exhausting, even for me. It was still awkward between us, but it got better each day._

_Elijah and I sat down in the living room. I sat on the couch and read a book, while Elijah drank wine and watched me. I could see that he wanted to ask me something but couldn’t bring himself to it. After a while I had enough, I put my book aside._

_“What is it, Elijah?” He just looked at me. “You are trying to say something to me, so spill.”_

_“My brother talks a lot about you.”_

_“Which brother?” I sighed. I had a bad feeling about this._

_“Kol.“_

_“What does he say?“ I asked, even though I knew the answer. It just surprised me that Elijah would even ask me that. He should know better. I knew Kol was telling everyone that we slept together. He said he would test Elijah’s faith in me or something. I told him to go ahead; I’ve never thought Elijah would believe anything Kol said. But it seemed like I was wrong._

_“He is saying that you and him did become closer.” Elijah said carefully._

_“He told you I slept with him behind his back?” I wanted to sound doubtfully, but it came out angry. How could Elijah even believe that for a second? After everything we’ve been through! Elijah didn’t answer immediately. “You believe him!” I realized shocked. I could see it in his eyes. He believed Kol, no matter what I said, it wouldn’t change that. He asked me in hope I would deny everything vehemently, but even then he would always doubt me._

_“He had some convincing argumentation.” He admitted._

_“I can’t believe you trust him! You should know better!“_

_“So you never kissed him?“ I only hesitated for a second. Kol had kissed me when he had first woken up and there was the time when I didn’t know who he was, when I didn’t even know Elijah, when I didn’t know anyone. That didn’t count!_

_“You should know the answer to that question, you should trust me enough to know that your brother is lying! You should know Kol enough to know that he is making fun of us!”_

_“Why aren’t you answering my questions then?” Elijah must have seen that I hesitated. I couldn’t just say no, he would know if I lied. He wouldn’t give me time to explain, he would just assume that since one of Kol’s stories is true that all of them are true! Just the thought of sleeping with Kol made me sick! Did Elijah know me at all?_

_I searched for an answer that would ease Elijah’s worry without having to lie to him. I could see the hurt in Elijah’s eyes. Deflection was the best strategy I came up with._

_“You don’t trust me.” It was a simple statement, but so true that it broke my heart._

_“You know what, don’t answer my question, I don’t want to know the truth!” Elijah stood up abruptly._

_“You don’t owe me an explanation, after all you have the freedom to do whatever you want to!” He mocked me. I wanted to follow him, but Elijah turned around and stopped me._

_“Elijah –“ I begged._

_“No!” He held both his hands up to keep a distance between us. “For once in my life, I am the one running from an argument.” I stood still and watched him go. I would give him time to cool down and then I would explain the whole thing and we would both laugh at our stupidity. He would come back, he always did._

_“You missed something!” I heard Kol’s voice from downstairs. Nik and he must be back. Suddenly I heard chattering, clanging and moaning downstairs. I ran as fast as possible to the others, to see what was going on. Never ever could I have guessed what happened._

_Elijah and Kol lay on the ground and punched each other. Nik stood aside and looked confused, but didn’t interject. I had never seen Elijah fighting like this, he was always honorable even in fighting. He didn’t let his victims suffer, he just knocked them out. But there wasn’t anything noble or honorable about the way he was punching his own brother. It was just downright brutal. Kol had no chance. Finally he snapped Kol’s neck. I gaped at him with open mouth. Elijah didn’t even look at me, he got up and left the house._

_“What was that?” Nik demanded to know, while looking down to his unconsciousness brother. I gulped._

_“Elijah thinks I slept with Kol.”_

_“Did you?”_

_“No.”_

_“Then why does he think that?”_

_“Because he doesn’t trust me.” I answered sadly but truthfully. “Because he believes Kol over me.” I saw the pity in Nik’s eyes._

_“I guess Kol deserves it then. Don’t worry, Elijah will calm down.” He clapped me on my shoulders. I hoped Nik was right._

* * *

_I waited in my room impatiently at Elijah’s return. It was late afternoon by now, Elijah was gone almost a whole day. I had planned out exactly what I would say to Elijah. I would apologize and tell him to sit down and listen without interrupting me, so I could tell him the whole story of how Kol and I met. I would tell him we could go anywhere he liked and start over. I would tell him that I was sorry he ever doubted my love for him. I was stupid for ever thinking I could live without him by my side. He just had to forgive me, he was the kindest person I’ve ever met. He forgave everyone._

_I heard steps, Elijah was finally home! I waited a few minutes, I didn’t want to overwhelm him. I should be in his room, lie on his bed and miss me, then I would come in and everything would be perfect. Elijah seemed to be drunk, his steps weren’t even. I’ve never seen him drunk, but I’ve also never seen him that upset before. I waited. The minutes seemed to last forever! I was incredible impatient, even though I should be used to the idea of eternity by now. A minute shouldn’t matter to me. But I wanted an eternity with Elijah, a minute without him felt like torture._

_Okay, I’ve waited long enough. Elijah would be in his room by now and get ready for bed. I thought for a moment whether I should knock or not, I decided against it. He was really mad and hurt, maybe he wouldn’t let me in._

_As soon as I opened the door, I wished I hadn’t. I wanted to close my eyes, but they were glued to the scene before me. I observed everything and I wish I didn’t. Elijah lay on is bed, but he wasn’t alone. Below him lay a young woman, maybe my age. She was human, I could see the bite marks on her neck. She had worn a nice dress, I knew that because I could see the dress laying on the ground. I had seen the same dress in a boutique downtown and thought about purchasing it. My eyes wandered to Elijah’s shirt and tie next to her dress, It was covered in blood. The woman wasn’t his first victim by the amount of blood on his clothes._

_His mouth was on the woman’s neck, who had her eyes closed and moaned pleasurably. Elijah’s hands were on her stomach and the woman’s legs were around Elijah’s hips._  
_I had seen enough, as fast as I could I closed the door and ran back to my room. I looked my door. I just wanted to be alone. But the image I had seen was forever imprinted in my memory. It played over and over in my head._

_Elijah knew I was home, he knew I would see him. He must have heard the door opening, but he acted as if I was invisible, as if nothing could distract him. He wanted to hurt me. He did it on purpose and that hurt more than the fact that he hurt me at all. He not only cheated on me, but he wanted for me to witness it. I fell to the ground and clung myself to the door. I sobbed uncontrollably. Tears were running down my face and fogged my sight. I couldn’t remember ever crying like this. I didn’t cry, never. Not when my brothers betrayed me, not when George told me he could never love a vampire, not when Elijah was daggered, even when Mikael tortured me I didn’t cry like this. I didn’t sob! Never! But this broke me! It felt like my heart was pulled from my chest and all my blood was replaced with vervain._

_Elijah slept with someone else, at this moment in the room next door. If I tried I could hear the muffled moans. I closed my eyes, but all I could see was Elijah half naked in bed with another woman._

_It hurt so much! It hurt so much! More than any werewolf bite, more than every torture I had to endure. I always thought in keeping Elijah and my relationship status open I would be saved from such pain. I saw so many women in my hometown desperate for their husband’s affection, while they were off screwing some maid. I had sworn myself I would never marry, I would never be that woman that watched powerless while her husband was unfaithful. I never wanted to be like this, dependent on a guy. I had learned quickly that men moved on to the next women as soon as they made one their own. I wanted to stay independent, not like these women back home._

_But in the end, all my precautions hadn’t been enough, I lost Elijah anyway. I had let him in and he destroyed me. I screamed painfully and hit hard on the ground. I had lost Elijah._

“Nik is my friend, nothing more. I promise. I am not Katherine. I don’t play with brothers.”

“I believe you.” He said quickly, before I could ramble on.

“I mean it.” I said sincerely.

“I just had to be sure.” I leaned in closer. We hadn’t kissed since the last time we were alone. I knew it had been my idea to take things slow, but I was ready to bring our relationship to the next level.

“Don’t mind me. I am just enjoying the nice weather.” Kol came outside. I gritted my teeth. He had to ruin everything! Elijah sighed and helped me get up. The moment was gone. He wanted to lead me inside, but I stopped him.

“Nik is right. We should go on a date.” Elijah eyes lit up. He had waited for me to make the first move, because I was the one who said we shouldn’t rush into things.

“I’ll pick you up at seven.” I laughed and hugged him.

“Don’t, I don’t want to listen to my brothers’ and your sister’s opinion of us dating. I will come here.” He pouted, but nodded. “And can you do me a favor?” I asked further. “You need to figure out what Rebekah is up to, it’s freaking me out.” He laughed at me and kissed my cheek.

“What did Rebekah do?” Kol asked and ruined the moment again!

“I don’t know. That’s what I am worried about!”

“You’re being paranoid, sweetheart.” Elijah still laughed at me.

“I am not being paranoid. I know when someone is keeping something from me!” I replied angrily.

“Okay, I will ask my sister.” He said to keep me calm.

“She has you so wrapped around her little finger and you don’t even get to enjoy the benefits.”

“You’re awfully invested in your brothers’ sex life.” I accused. “You should really get one of your own!” Elijah pushed me gently back to mansion.

“You shouldn’t provoke Kol.”

“He asks for it!” Elijah chuckled.

“Stop laughing at me!”

“I would never.” He said while trying to oppress his laughter.

“I am going to leave now and I will come back at seven and we will go on our date and you will tell me about Rebekah’s plan and maybe if you are lucky, you will get some of the benefits Kol was talking about.” I said suggestively. His eyes darkened, but before he could do anything, I slipped out of his grip and disappeared before he could bring us off schedule.

* * *

I came back at exactly seven, but no one besides me seemed to be at the Mikaelson’s. I sat down on the couch in the living room.

“How come you are home when no one else is here?” Nik asked annoyed. He sat down next to me.

“Elijah gave me a key.”

“I have to talk to my brother then.” I rolled my eyes.

“You were the one who said that this is my home as well, remember? The sixth chair thing?” He just shrugged and looked around.

“Where are my siblings exactly?” He asked ignoring me.

“I don’t know. I send Elijah to spy on Rebekah, so they are probably together somewhere. Elijah should be here any minute. I don’t know where Kol is, but he probably makes the life of some girls miserable. And Finn might still be on his suicide trip.”

“I’ve found Finn, he won’t be a problem anymore.” He told me.

“How did you accomplish that?”

“I found the love of his life. Her name is Sage or something.”

“Sage, I met her once. She just told me that her love of her life had been daggered by his idiot of a brother. I thought she meant Kol.” Nik laughed.

“Kol never brought a girl home.”

“Things change, you are bringing a girl home. No one would have thought that.”

“Elijah is late.” He changed the subject.

“Yes, did he say something about our friendship to you?” I asked carefully. Nik raised an eyebrow amused.

“No? Did he say something to you?” He asked in return.

“Well, he asked me if there has ever been something between us both. Did you say something to him?” Nik laughed out loud.

“Never would have taken Elijah for the jealous boyfriend.”

“Well?” I stared at him impatiently.

“I can assure you, I am not Kol. I’ve never said anything that would have made Elijah assume you and I are more than just friends. But on a second thought it isn’t so surprising. Love lets people do and think ridiculous things, I told you so.” I scoffed.

“Wouldn’t you know all about that? How is Caroline by the way? I think it is time you formally introduce her to me. Meeting her while she is jumping out of a window is not the way I imagined it.” I smirked when I saw him shift uncomfortably. It was a look on him I wasn’t used to, but could totally get used to.

“Caroline is nothing more than a warm body to satisfy my needs.”

“You’re lying. I’ve known you for a long time Niklaus Mikaelson and I never saw you this obsessed over a girl.”

“I don’t think you are in a position to tell me to stop denying my feelings.”

“You’re twisting my words. You can’t just compare my relationship to yours. Elijah and I didn’t work in the past, I have the right to be frightened. But Caroline is risking everything to sneak around with you. Her friends hate you, if you get caught her friends will judge her. She wouldn’t risk that if she wouldn’t have feelings for you. So you better don’t mess it up and don’t pretend you don’t care about her.” He actually looked stunned for a moment. I just shook my head at him. It was so typically for him to assume no one could ever love him that he didn’t even see what was directly in front of him.

“Your boyfriend is finally here.” Nik said hearing Elijah arriving before me.

“Forgive me the delay, but the task you gave me took a little more time than I thought.” Elijah said as soon as he stepped into the room. He eyed me and Nik curiously, but didn’t say anything. Nik gave me a pointed look.

“But do you have the information?” I asked getting up.

“Yes, my dear, we can discuss this over dinner. Shall we go?”

“What information?” Nik interrupted.

“That’s between me and Elijah.” I said and took Elijah’s hand. He kissed me on the cheek and led me to his car. He opened the door for me and I couldn’t help but smile. He was always such a gentleman.

* * *

He had made a reservation in a restaurant outside of Mystic Falls. It was really nice. Elijah always knew how to make an evening special. We had already ordered.

“Okay, tell me everything!” I demanded as soon as the waiter left. He laughed at me.

“I went to your house and your brothers opened me.”

“Both of them? Were Elena and Rebekah there?”

“I would tell you, if you would let me.” He smiled at me. “Yes both of your brothers were there. Rebekah came later and I heard Elena stayed with her witch friend. Your brothers informed me that you currently don’t stay with them?”

“Yes, my brothers, their girlfriend and your sister are insufferable. I am sleeping in my apartment.”

“I wish you would have told me that. You can always stay with my family. We always have a spare room for you.” He proposed. I sighed.

“I don’t think that would be a good idea.” I explained carefully.

“You are still convinced to take things slow?”

“Yes, I thought you know how stubborn I can be.” I answered flirtingly. He smiled at me.

“I have some experience with your stubbornness, yes.” He replied. The waiter came back with our food.

We ate silently next to each other. It was easy to just enjoy Elijah’s company and catch up on the last decades we didn’t see each other.

While we shared dessert, I asked him again about Rebekah’s plan.

“So you talked to Rebekah?” I began again.

“Yes. She was reluctant to tell me, but I could convince her eventually. She knew I would tell you and she doesn’t trust you.”

“But you do.” I stated convinced.

“I do.” He stopped for a second and looked at me intensely. I smiled at the gesture. “I could finally convince her that you wouldn’t try to hurt our family. So she showed me a picture she took from the tunnels she held Elena in. Some inhabitants must have told the story of my family after we left this land and returned to the old world.”

“What was in the picture?” I asked impatiently.

“Patience, love.” Elijah said smirking. “The story showed people praising the white oak tree.”

“But you told me your family burned the tree to the ground?”

“We did, but they must have planted a seed or something.”

“So you are telling me there is a tree out there that is able to kill you?!” I started to panic again.

“Don’t worry. Rebekah is taking care of it.” He took my hand from across the table to calm me down.

“How?! And why did she think I couldn’t be trusted with that? I helped saving all of you! What is Rebekah doing to destroy this tree? And what does that have to do with my brothers?”

“Well, your family was the one who cut the tree in the 1800s. She is trying to find out what the wood was used for.”

“Don’t you think I would have been the better choice of finding out what MY family did?!” I exclaimed angrily. Keeping me out of things and away from danger may be one thing, but this was just stupidity!

“Yes, but Rebekah obviously didn’t. I told you, you don’t have to worry about it.”

“If my brothers find out what she is being up to, you are all dead.”

“Nothing against your brothers, but we are the originals. We can’t be killed.” He pointed out. I rolled my eyes.

“Not funny! If they find out what Rebekah’s up to, they will have wood from a white oak tree and then they can kill you!” I reminded him.

“They won’t. Rebekah knows what she is doing.” I still wasn’t convinced, but Elijah trusted his sister. I didn’t say anything, but I would have to listen to what my brothers mentioned more carefully.

“It still seems risky.”

“You know my family, we always make it out alive.” Elijah was too convinced of his invincibility.

“I don’t like the feeling of losing you.” I admitted. He smiled.

“How the roles have reversed. Now you know how I felt all those years.” I laughed.

“I don’t like this feeling.” I repeated.

“Me neither and still you always refused to be more careful.”

“I am always careful!” I defended myself. It wasn’t my fault trouble seemed to follow me. “I always made it out alive.” I smirked at him.

“As will I.”

“You better!”

* * *

Elijah drove me back to my apartment. The evening went really well.

“I liked this.” Elijah said bringing me to the house.

“Me too.” I didn’t know if I should invite Elijah upstairs with me or if that would be moving too fast again. It was the millionth time we were about to get back together, but every time I wasn’t sure how to act after our first date. I really wanted to invite him inside, but maybe that was our problem. We moved too fast.

Elijah watched me closely. I think he waited for me to say something. These goodbyes were always so awkward. I moved closer to him. I hadn’t kissed him in weeks. I could at least kiss him that wouldn’t be moving too fast, would it? He understood my intention and leaned forward until our foreheads touched. I inhaled his scent and was about to close my eyes and enjoy the moment, when I saw brown hair on the other side of the street. Confused, I tilted my head to the side to see what Elena was doing here. She didn’t know of my apartment. Not even my brothers knew.

This wasn’t Elena. Elena was with her witch friend, Elijah had told me as much. This could only be Katherine. I couldn’t believe it! She waved and winked at me. I gritted my teeth.  
The bitch was back!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katherine appears and messes with Sarah's head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized the flashbacks can be a bit confsing, so here is a timeline of what has been revealed already:  
> ~1870: Sarah and Kol make out  
> 1902: Melrose Park- Sarah meets Elijah and begins drinking vervain  
> 1904: Melrose Park - Sarah meets Mikael, Elijah says I love you  
> Los Angeles -Elijah asks Sarah to be his girlfriend  
> 1912: Mystic Falls - the last time Stefan, Damon and Sarah together in one place  
> 1915: Melrose Park - Elijah proposes, Sarah wants to wait for the wedding until their families have reunited again  
> 1916: Melrose Park - Mikael tortures Sarah  
> 1927: London - Klaus and Sarah meet for the first time, Sarah saves Klaus' life  
> 1928: London - Rebekah's birthday party, Sarah introduced as part of the family  
> 1930: Sarah and Elijah break up, Sarah and brothers reconcile  
> 1940: Houston -Kol tells Elijah he slept with Sarah,Elijah slept with another girl  
> 1945: Sarah married a stranger for a day  
> 1984: Sarah, Klaus and Elijah dine together  
> 1987 : Seattle - Sarah sees Elijah kissing another girl  
> Mystic Falls- Sarah returns heartbroken after she broke up with Elijah

The bitch was back!

I hadn’t seen her in 150 years, that she was back now could only be a bad omen. Elijah turned around, confused at what I was looking at. Katherine disappeared as quickly as she appeared. That meant she was here to see me. I shuddered. She knew I hated her guts, she killed me! What could she possibly want from me?!

“Is everything okay?” Elijah looked worriedly at me and I forced myself to smile.

“Of course. I am just tired, but I had a great evening.” I reassured him. He smiled and leaned forward again to kiss me. I turned around in the last second, so he kissed my cheek instead of my mouth. I hugged him awkwardly to cover up that I was still looking for Katherine. Elijah could never know that she was in Mystic Falls. He always had a soft spot for her.

Elijah stepped back. He looked disappointed and a little hurt. I felt bad for not kissing him, but I couldn’t enjoy it with Katherine nearby!

“Goodnight, Sarah.” He said and got back into his car. I waved him goodbye and waited until his car disappeared from my sight before I called for Katherine.

“You can come out Katherine! He is gone! I know you’re out here!” I screamed, waiting for Katherine to show her pathetic face again. She didn’t. I started to feel stupid for still standing outside screaming for the person I hated most in the world. I went back inside. I wouldn’t play her games, not again!

I closed my door and sighed. The day had started so good. I met Caroline, Elijah and I finally went on a date again and I had fun. I would have kissed him and maybe invited him inside, if Katherine hadn’t shown up. Even after 150 years, she could still ruin my day!

“Sarah, long time no see.” Katherine said behind me. I jumped.

“What are you doing in my apartment?!” I yelled angrily. She was standing in my library and watched me amused while I starred at her in shock.

“I wanted to talk to you.” She answered sweetly. I had to sit down. I felt sick. I watched her every move, I didn’t even blink. For all I know she could be here to set me on fire. One could never be too cautious with Katherine Pierce around. She turned around and picked out a random book. I snatched it from her hands and put it back where it belonged.

“No I meant, how did you get into my apartment?! You weren’t invited in!” I shouldn’t fear her. I wasn’t the innocent human anymore that was scared of the vicious vampire that was dating my brothers. We were equals now, or at least we should have been.

“Your little security system isn’t as safe as you like to think. I found, what was her name? Mary? She was very helpful.” She sat on my couch.

“So you compelled Mary to get into my flat? Why?” This may be my secret apartment, but it wasn’t secretive enough to go through all this trouble.

“I needed to make sure you’re okay. After all, we are almost sisters.” She said again with this sweet voice that made me want to puke.

“No we are not! What are you doing here?” I hissed.

“I am here to see you of course.” I laughed.

“Of course you are. I am not playing any of your games. You can see yourself out.” I stood up, but she whooshed in front of me.

“Sit. We aren’t done talking yet.” I did what she said.

“Then talk. What are you doing here? You know I hate you and would rather die than help you!” I spat.

“You and Elijah seemed happy.”

“What do you want?” I repeated. I wouldn’t play her games. I wouldn’t!

“I thought after Seattle you both were done for good, but it seems like I was wrong. I underestimated you.” She actually sounded impressed.

“Yes, you were.” But then I noticed what she said. “How do you know about Seattle?” I demanded to know.

“I know everything, sweetie.”

“You were there! You staged all of this!” I stood up and she smiled at me. ”We broke up, because of you!” Suddenly it all made sense!

“I admit that was nasty, but it showed what I already knew. Your relationship is only safe as long as I am not in the picture.” I tried to laugh her comment off, but it stung. “You know that Elijah used to date Tatja? The original doppelgänger? And then he dated me. He even betrayed his brother for me. If I wouldn’t have run away, we would still be together.”

“I doubt it.” I interrupted her. “Elijah despises you just as much as I do.” That was a stretch, but Katherine didn’t need to know that.

“Right, that’s why he kissed the first girl that had some resemblance to me.” She laughed.

“He never kissed Elena.” I pointed out. Even I thought it sounded pathetic.

“Are you trying to convince me or you?” My face fell. She was right. I’ve never been Elijah’s type. He told me himself that he would have never thought he would fall for someone like me, that I just took him by surprise completely.

“What do you want, Katherine?” I asked exhausted. I wanted her out of my home, out of this town. She started to mess with my head. She had to have an end game, she always had. In this department she was a lot like Nik.

“See here is the thing. I think it is time for me to settle down.”

“You want to settle down?” I repeated disbelievingly. “Great, just don’t do it here! The whole original family is here. The only person hating you more than I do, is Nik. He will kill you on sight. But you know that! So what are you doing here of all places?” I asked for the millions time!

“I am here for Elijah. We always had a connection and I think it’s time for me to stop running from my past.” I saw red. I slapped her hard.

“You will stay away from my boyfriend!”

“I wouldn’t say your relationship is at the boyfriend/ girlfriend stage yet. You couldn’t even kiss him goodbye.” She pointed out mischievously. She knew how to get under my skin.

“Elijah and I have 100 years of history. We don’t need a stupid goodbye kiss to make it official. And don’t forget that you and him only have a few months of history and that was half a millennium ago! Plus you ruined his relationship to his brother!”

“Yes, maybe, but you have a rocky history. You broke up numerous times; you don’t have the best track record when it comes to a relationship with Elijah. We only broke up once.” She held up one finger as if to emphasize her point.

“Elijah and I have chemistry!” I defended myself. I sounded more pathetic by the minute and I was painfully aware of it. Katherine laughed.

“I am sure you do. We will see whom he will choose, won’t we?” She went to the door.

“Nik will kill you! The minute he realizes you are in town, he will kill you!” I threatened.

“He won’t kill his brother’s girlfriend.” Katherine was so sure about herself. It drove me nuts!

“Elijah is mine!”

“We’ll see.” She waved me goodbye and left.

* * *

“Look who returned!” Damon greeted me, when I went back home. There was no way I could sleep at my apartment peacefully anymore after Katherine visited me. “The traitor!” He spat. He was obviously drunk. Great!

“I had a really bad day, Damon. Can the untrue accusations wait until tomorrow?!” He moved in front of me.

“So you want to tell me you had nothing to do with the burnt bridge?”

“What bridge?!” I asked exasperated. I just wanted to go to my bed and dream about all the ways I could kill Katherine.

“The white oak bridge?” Now I understood. They already knew.

“The tree was made into a bridge?” I deduced.

“You really have no idea?” Damon started to calm down.

“NO! Elijah just told me about it! But thanks for telling me that you were planning on killing my boyfriend!” I screamed. “Again!”

“Is he?”

“What?!”

“ Your Boyfriend?”

“Gosh, why is everyone questioning Elijah’s and mine relationship status?”

“Who else?” Damon asked laughing.

“Oh, did I forget to mention? Your ex-girlfriend paid me a visit!” I spat.

“Katherine is here?!” It was sad that Damon knew immediately who I was talking about. He was over 170 years old and only had one serious girlfriend, but I guess I had no right to talk. Besides George, who left me as soon as I turned, Elijah was the only one I ever cared about.

“Yes. Isn’t it wonderful? Aside from being your and my other’s brother’s ex-girlfriend, she is also my boyfriend’s ex-girlfriend and she killed me, what makes her my least favorite person in the world!”

“What does she want here?” Damon asked, ignoring my rant.

“My boyfriend!” I gritted.

“I don’t think you have to be scared that Elijah will leave you.” That was surprisingly nice to say for him.

“Did you meet Katherine?” I asked hysterically. “She always gets what she wants!”

“Fine, worry.” He brushed my worries off. “Back to the problem at hand. You had no idea that Rebekah burnt the bridge?” I couldn’t believe it! Damon had lost all kinds of empathy. His single goal in life was to kill my almost future in-laws.

“No, but I can’t say I am angry at her. I would have done the same! You are lucky you’re still alive! People died for less murderous thoughts towards the originals!”

“People also died of a less threatening tone towards me.” He stated and snapped my neck angrily.

* * *

“Fancy meeting you here.” Nik said, sitting down beside me. “You are here quite often nowadays.” He pointed out.

“Are you calling me an alcoholic?” It wasn’t even a stretch. Even I had to admit that. Mystic Falls wasn’t good for me. Since I’ve been back, Elijah and I started dating again, Katherine came back, I kissed Nik and Damon broke my neck. Maybe I should just leave.

“That’s exactly what I am saying. What happened yesterday? My brother didn’t seem as joyfully as he usually is when he returns from a date with you.” He smirked. “Well, if he returns from a date with you. So why did he?”

“Everything is fine!” I spat. I couldn’t very well bring up Katherine. Nik would not hesitate to kill her and Elijah wouldn’t forgive me for that. It wasn’t the noble thing to do. I should take the high route, but I hated her so much!

“What put you in such a foul mood?”

“I am not in a foul mood, I am great.” I picked up my glass.

“How much did you have to drink?” He judged me! I couldn’t believe he judged me! I saw him drunk numerous times and I never judged him.

“Not much.” I lied.

“Could you bring her home? She is scaring the costumers.” The nice bartender with the blond hair and blue eyes said. He was starting to annoy me. Earlier he even refused to serve me!

“I am not scaring anyone! I am on my best behavior! You’ve never seen me scary!”

“What happened yesterday?” Nik asked curiously. I tapped my glass back and forth.

“Well, you know Elijah, right?” Nik chuckled.

“Yes, love, I know my brother.”

“I didn’t mean it like that!” I rolled my eyes insulted. “I am not that drunk.”

“I would disagree.”,

“I don’t care!”

“So what did my noble brother do this time?” Nik asked. Screw it! Katherine should die, I would lose Elijah anyway.

“Katherine.” Nik tensed immediately and watched me seriously.

“What has Katerina to do with my brother?”

“That’s my question!”

“You’re not making sense, love.”

“It doesn’t matter. I don’t want to talk about it. Tell me about Caroline.” I smiled. Caroline would distract me.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” He repeated after me.

“You’re meeting her here, don’t you? That’s so exciting! When do I get to meet her officially?”

“When are you officially back together with my brother?” He countered.

“I don’t think I stand a chance.” I had thought about this all night. Katherine would make my life miserable either way. Even if Elijah would choose me over her, which he probably wouldn’t, Katherine always got what she wanted. I could try to fight her, but what was the point? One day Elijah and I would break up again and Katherine would be there to pick up the pieces. So I decided to save my energy and stop fighting.

It was too late to save me from being hurt, though. I was in too deep. I had told me so many times not to fall for Elijah again, but I made the same mistake again. I fell for him and now I was getting hurt again. I guess I deserve that. I should have known better.

“Maybe you should talk to Elijah.” Nik suggested.

“No. I don’t think that would be a good idea.” I wouldn’t know how to talk about Katherine to him, without giving him any ideas or sounding like I didn’t trust him. I didn’t and that was the problem!

“Well, he is coming this way.”

“What?!” I turned around. Sure enough, Elijah was entering. When he saw me, he smiled and I panicked. I kissed Nik. It was a quick peck on the lips, but it was enough for Elijah to turn around and leave.

I gasped. I had no idea why I did it, I just did. I panicked!

Nik just stared at me. He looked around, I followed his glance and saw Caroline leaving the room. I closed my eyes not wanting to cry or scream or kill the next person coming up to me. I messed up big time. Nik looked murderously down at me.

“For someone who always said she wouldn’t want to be like Katerina and stand between brothers, you’re doing a great job at it!” He spat and seemed to debate if he should break my neck in public, but instead he followed Caroline out the grill. I felt miserable. Nik was right. I acted like Katherine would have. I was no better than the doppelgängers. I not only destroyed my own relationship, I jeopardized Elijah’s and Nik’s relationship and Caroline’s and Nik’s relationship, which seemed fragile anyway.

I messed up big time and the kiss wasn’t even worth it! Nik and I had zero chemistry. Not like Elijah and I have or had, if he would ever forgive me.

* * *

_Flashback 1930 – London_

_“Sarah, could you come here, please?” Rebekah called for me._

_“What do you want?” I asked annoyed. I had stopped pretending that we were getting along. She hated me, so I stopped pretending I didn’t know she did._  
_I went into her room anyway and she closed the door behind me._

_“I am suggesting a peace offering.” She said. “I tried to get Elijah out of this ridiculous idea of marriage, but he is stubborn. So I figured I better get used to you.”_

_“Sure.” I said not believing a word she said. I didn’t know what she was up to, but I didn’t trust her. She took two glasses out of her cupboard and a bottle of bourbon. Every Mikaelson sibling seemed to have one of those in their room. She poured both glasses full and gave me one. I eyed the glass._

_“Don’t take it personally, but I kind of feel like you put vervain into it.” Rebekah laughed._

_“Don’t be silly, I wouldn’t poison the drink.” She said and took a sip. I watched her carefully and then took a sip myself. She smiled. “Forcing you to drink vervain wouldn’t really fix anything, would it? But this will.” All of a sudden she had a stake in her hand, but before she could even move, Elijah entered the room and daggered her. She gasped and then fell dead to the ground._

_“Why did you do that?” I screamed. Elijah turned around and picked up the stake Rebekah planed on using on me in the process._

_“Do you really have to ask?”_

_“Were you lurking outside? Are you stalking my every move now?” I couldn’t believe him._

_“I just saved your life.” He pointed out confused._

_“What? And I am supposed to thank you for that?”_

_“Well.” He looked at me as if he wasn’t sure if I was serious or not. “Yes!”_

_“I didn’t ask you for your help!”_

_“I know! You didn’t have to. She was going to kill you!” He reminded me as if I hadn’t been present!_

_“And you just happen to be standing outside this room by accident?!”_

_“No, of course not.”_

_“So you knew what she was planning.” I accused._

_“Yes, Sarah I knew.”_

_“How?!”_

_“Niklaus told me that he had a feeling what Rebekah was up to.”_

_“And instead of ruining her plan and talking her out of it, you were waiting to dagger her.”_

_“I didn’t want to believe what Niklaus told me, but I couldn’t just take a chance!”_

_“Why didn’t Nik take care of it?” I asked._

_“Would you have Niklaus saving you liked better?!” I rolled my eyes._

_“NO! You are not getting what I am saying! Nik does those things all the time, it isn’t right, but it is expected of him. You don’t do those things! But you just did! You daggered your sister! Your own sister! You chose me over your sister!” I yelled. He didn’t see the problem here._

_“Yes, I did.” He said and took a step closer to me, wanting to hug me, but I pushed him away._

_“That’s what my brothers did! They chose their girlfriend, they chose Katherine! Over ME! Their own sister! It destroyed our relationship!” Now he seemed to understand and sighed._

_“You are not Katherine.”_

_“I certainly feel like her. How could you do that?! What happened to Always and Forever? To family above all? I thought these were the principles your family works by?!”_

_“I love you and she planned on killing you! You are part of my family. The principle of this family is to not let other people threaten the people we care about.” I scoffed and bend down to free Rebekah, no matter how ironic and stupid it was. I couldn’t live with myself if I was the reason, Elijah killed his sister._

_“Don’t do that!” Elijah picked me up and held me tight. “She deserves this. She can’t hurt you anymore.”_

_“She didn’t hurt me!”_

_“She wanted to! She will be fine. Look at me.” He forced my head up. “This is not your fault. This was my decision. You are nothing like Katerina! You are not your brothers.”_

_“No, but you are certainly not better than them.” I spat and Elijah let go of me defeated._

I needed to find Elijah and explain to him what happened. He would probably not forgive me for what I did, but I should at least save Nik’s and Elijah’s relationship. I caught him on the property of the mansion. He often went for a walk when he was upset and he definitely was upset now. He saw me and turned around without a word. I sighed and whooshed in front of him. At least he didn’t use his vampire speed to flee from me. I took that as a good sign.

“Please just listen to me.” I said putting my hands on his chest. He just glared at me and I put my hands down. “I am sorry.” I began.

“I don’t need to listen to your apologies.” He stated still upset. I smiled sadly. That was normally my line.

“Stop interrupting me.” I joked, stealing his line, but he didn’t even so much as hint a smile.  
“It was my fault. I kissed Nik, because…” Because I was a chicken and didn’t know how to trust Elijah. “Katherine is back.” At this Elijah looked shocked. “She messed with my head. I know that doesn’t give me permission to go around and kiss other guys, but I didn’t know what to say to you, so I kissed him so that I didn’t have to say anything. I am sorry. I was scared and instead of waiting what will happen and taking a chance of getting hurt, I hurt myself before someone else gets the chance. That’s who I am, but you know that better than anyone. I think that was all.” I said awkwardly and let Elijah be. “Oh.” I turned around again. “I forgot something.” Elijah smiled briefly and waited patiently for me to continue. “The kiss was awkward and Nik has a girlfriend, even though he doesn’t want to admit it. You don’t know that from me. Don’t ever mention it to him.” Elijah raised an eyebrow surprised and still didn’t say anything. I sighed and pressed my moth softly on his. He didn’t reciprocate the kiss, but he didn’t push me away either. “I am sorry.” I repeated again and then ran away.

I said what I needed to say.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized the flashbacks can be a bit confsing, so here is a timeline of what has been revealed already:  
> ~1870: Sarah and Kol make out  
> 1902: Melrose Park- Sarah meets Elijah and begins drinking vervain  
> 1904: Melrose Park - Sarah meets Mikael, Elijah says I love you  
> Los Angeles -Elijah asks Sarah to be his girlfriend  
> 1912: Mystic Falls - the last time Stefan, Damon and Sarah together in one place  
> 1915: Melrose Park - Elijah proposes, Sarah wants to wait for the wedding until their families have reunited again  
> 1916: Melrose Park - Mikael tortures Sarah  
> 1927: London - Klaus and Sarah meet for the first time, Sarah saves Klaus' life  
> 1928: London - Rebekah's birthday party, Sarah introduced as part of the family  
> 1930: London - Rebekah tries to kill Sarah, Elijah stops her, Sarah and Elijah break up, Sarah and brothers reconcile  
> 1940: Houston -Kol tells Elijah he slept with Sarah,Elijah slept with another girl  
> 1945: Sarah married a stranger for a day  
> 1984: Sarah, Klaus and Elijah dine together  
> 1987 : Seattle - Sarah sees Elijah kissing another girl  
> Mystic Falls- Sarah returns heartbroken after she broke up with Elijah

“Are you going to stay in here all day and sulk?” Stefan asked when he checked on me in my room.

“Yes.” I couldn’t think of any better way to spend my time. Damon thought I was betraying this family, Rebekah thought I would betray the Mikaelson’s, Nik was probably still mad at me, Elijah ignored me and I couldn’t even blame him and of course Katherine was back. She didn’t show her face again since she broke into my apartment, but I just waited for her to stir up more trouble. Staying in bed seemed like a perfect option.

“You should go out.” Stefan proposed.

“And run into Katherine or better yet Elijah?” I shook my head. “I don’t think so.”

“I think you should go out. Apologize for what you did, talk to Klaus or whatever. I can’t stand seeing you like this.”

“Maybe I should leave Mystic Falls for a while.” I proposed.

“And let Katherine win? Since when are you giving up so easily?” I sat up. Stefan was right. I had already lost, there wasn’t anything more Katherine could take from me. I had nothing more to lose.

“You are right! I am done sulking!” Stefan smiled brightly.

“That’s the spirit! What are you going to do now?”

“I am going to apologize to Nik. Elijah and I never stand a chance if his brother wants me dead.”

“Sounds like a reasonable idea. Good luck.”

“Thank you, Stefan.” I got up and hugged him.

“But maybe don’t tell Damon that I told you to befriend Klaus again. It’s enough when he is mad at one of us.” I laughed. Stefan held me tighter.

“Damon is really good at painting this ridiculous war black and white, but he forgets that he isn’t perfect either!”

“He knows that, but Klaus hurt Elena. We can’t accept that.” Stefan stepped back to look at me thoroughly.

“I know you’re on Damon’s side, but it’s nice of you to at least try to understand my side.”

“I am not picking sides!” Stefan interjected, but I just raised my eyebrow and he nodded reluctantly. “Okay, so maybe I would pick Elena over Elijah.” He admitted.

“I know, I would pick Elijah over Elena, too, because honestly I still think she is Katherine 2.0 and will ruin your life, but I am trying to be supportive.”

“You are doing a good job.” Stefan said ironically. I laughed and kissed him on the cheek. “Now go! Before you talk yourself out of it again!”

* * *

“I wondered how long it would take for you to show up here.” Niklaus greeted me as soon as I set foot into the mansion.

“Yes, sorry that it took so long.” He gave me a glass of bourbon and I took it as an invitation to sit down. He just looked at me and said nothing.

“You don’t look murderous anymore.” I pointed out. He just shrugged. “I had time to process. So what have you to say in your defense?”

“I am sorry?”

“That’s all?” He actually sounded disappointed. “I expected more of you.”

“What else do you want to hear? You know I didn’t mean it. I would never kiss you!”

“Ouch.” He touched his heart in mock hurt. I rolled my eyes.

“You know what I mean.”

“Well, you did, love.”

“Katherine’s return freaked me out!” Klaus only showed his surprise for a second.

“Katerina is in Mystic Falls?”

“Ehm, yes and you can’t kill her!” I said quickly. I could see it in his face that he already planned thousand ways of torturing her.

“Why not?” He asked laughing at me. I knew it was a rhetorical question. There was nothing I could say that could stop him, but he still wanted to hear me trying.

“Because Elijah likes her and he won’t forgive either of us if you kill her!”

“Not good enough a reason.” He gritted. “She ran away for 500 years!”

“But I am basically your best – or only – friend and Elijah is your brother! “

“But you still hate her and she broke Elijah’s heart. You both wouldn’t mind for long.” I wouldn’t mind at all. I would throw Katherine a funeral, just so I could celebrate her death.

“Elijah would.” I said angrily.

“Caroline wouldn’t!” Nik almost screamed and I looked at him in shock.

“What has Caroline to do with Katherine?”

“She killed Caroline!” I didn’t point out that he should thank Katherine for killing her, otherwise she wouldn’t be a vampire now, instead I squeaked excitedly.

“So that means you and Caroline are still a thing?” He nodded almost shyly. I’ve never seen Nik like this. It made me so happy.

“After she saw you kissing me, she was jealous enough to actually admit that she has feelings for me. She is still not ready to introduce me to her friends, but it’s a start.” I gasped.

“Niklaus Mikaelson has a girlfriend!” I smiled brightly. Nik rolled his eyes.

“Yes, you have her to thank that you’re still alive. Don’t ever do something like this again.” He warned seriously, coming dangerously close to me.

“Don’t worry, I won’t. So Caroline forgave me?” I asked surprised.

“No. She despises you.” He chuckled.

“So let me get this straight. You threaten her best friend and make all of her friends’ life miserable, still she hooks up with you and I am the one she hates?”

“Yes, I admire her morals.” I smacked him mockingly.

“So she isn’t my biggest fan, but I still want to meet her.” She was Nik’s first real girlfriend. The girl could hate me all she wanted, I would still worship her for managing the impossible.

“What a coincidence, because she wants to meet you, too.”

“She does? I thought she hates me.”

“She does, but apparently she wants to meet my only friend.” He said and my smile got even bigger.

“She might hate me, but I already love her! You are not even mad at me!”

“I was, but the Caroline situation was more important.”

“I understand. So when can I meet her?” I was so excited, it totally took my mind off of the Katherine/Elijah situation.

“She thought we could go on a double date.” My eyes widened.

“Double date?” I never thought Nik even knew what that was. “I thought she wants no one to know about you two?”

“She doesn’t, but you already know about us. We just have to go somewhere far away.”

“Okay.” I couldn’t believe that this was really happening. “And who would be my date in this?”

“Don’t play dumb. Elijah didn’t come home last night, but he can never stay mad at you. Just go apologize to him and get it over with.”

“Did you listen to me? He is probably with Katherine.”

“No he isn’t. He made this mistake once, he won’t do it again.” I laughed sadly at this.

“Really? He always says he and I are a mistake, but that never stopped him from pursuing a relationship with me.”

“There is a big difference between you and Katarina.” He pointed out. “When he broke up with Katherine, Elijah was upset but he got over it, when he breaks up with you, he is miserable and annoying.” I tried not to smile at that, because I shouldn’t enjoy Elijah’s misery, but I failed badly.

“Maybe I should talk to him again.”

“Yes and if you see Katherine , bring her to me.”

“I doubt she would come willingly.”

“I never said anything about willingly.” Nik’s eyes sparkled with a murder lust that I only ever saw in his eyes. 

* * *

I followed Elijah’s scent into town. I could pick his scent up anywhere. He went through the town square, maybe he wanted to meet me too. Nik said he didn’t come home last night. I doubted he spent the evening with Katherine. Elijah wouldn’t move that fast, at least I hoped he wouldn’t.

“Sarah.” Katherine called behind me. Why was she always in my way?! “Maybe you should go, I don’t think you want to see this.”

“What are you doing here?” “Elijah and I caught up yesterday night, all night.” She teased and I felt like throwing up.

“If you’re implying what I think you are then I am pretty sure you are lying. Elijah wouldn’t sleep with you on the first date.”

“You don’t sound so sure about yourself.” I wasn’t. She smiled sweetly. “Don’t worry. We just talked a lot and I comforted him. You really screwed up.”

“I am here now, you can leave.”

“I don’t think so, I have a date.”

“It is not a date.” I gritted.

“Oh, Elijah is here. I have to go.” I could have done the grown up thing and just went with her to talk to Elijah and put things straight, but instead I hid so I could hear if he really was going out with Katherine or if she was messing with me. Katherine winked at me. She knew what I was doing and I knew she would torture me, but I needed to trust Elijah. No, I trusted Elijah, kind of. I was working on it.

“Elijah.” She greeted cheerfully and kissed him on the cheek. They sat down and ordered drinks.

“Thanks for listening yesterday night.” He began. Katherine acted as if it weren’t a big deal. I hated her guts. “What are you really here for, Katerina? I am sure it wasn’t to listen to my stories about Sarah’s and mine past.” I felt giddy; he talked with her about me. That had to piss Katherine off!

“She really hurt you, didn’t she? Maybe it is for the best.”

“Katerina.” He didn’t fell for her tricks.

“I missed you.” She said in her charming voice and leaned forward to kiss him. I couldn’t watch this! I turned around, but then I heard Elijah getting up.

“I can’t do this. Sarah might not be good for me, but I still love her.” I felt lightheaded. Elijah still loved me. I still loved him too. Katherine’s face fell. That made me even happier.

“I know you do, but I can help you get over these feelings.” Katherine said, getting her act together again.

“Sarah?” Elijah suddenly asked looking in my direction. I was busted. I came out of my hiding space. Katherine gasped.

“Were you spying on us?” She sounded disgusted. Elijah turned to Katherine.

“Leave!” He ordered. “Or I will make sure Niklaus will find you.” He threatened when she was about to protest. I grinned at her.

“Sarah, what are you doing here?” He turned to me again.

“I wanted to talk to you. Nik said you didn’t come home last night. I needed to apologize again.”

“Then why were you hiding and spying on me and Katerina?” I thought about a reason, but came out blank.

“Because I am an idiot.”

“Because you thought I would go back to her.” He answered for me. I gulped. “You don’t trust me, still. After everything we went through.”

“I am trying! You have to admit that you always had a soft spot for your Katerina.”

“You should know by now that I would always choose you! I think I made that more than clear.”

“She is Katherine.” I argued. “And you are Sarah. You make everything more complicated than it needs to be! I can’t deal with you right now.” I gulped and nodded. He nodded too, looking me once over and then left. I felt completely lost.

“Seems like no one won this time.” Katherine said behind me. I didn’t even ask where she had hidden. I turned around. This was her fault. I punched her. Her jaw broke, but it healed quickly. She smiled.

“What do you want Katherine?” I asked again.

“You already know that. Elijah.”

“No. You knew there was a chance he would reject you. You wouldn’t risk coming here in hope of love. You must have an ulterior motive.” She kept silence for a while. I waited. I had all eternity.

“I have.” She finally admitted. “I do want to settle down, but not here.”

“Then do!” I yelled. I didn’t care, as long as she was far away from me. “Klaus will never let me.”

“So that’s what this is about.” I finally understood. “You want your freedom!”

“Of course. Elijah was my plan A. He could have negotiated my freedom with Klaus.”

“So what is Plan B?”

“You.”

“Me?” I repeated. Why would I help her?

“You are friends with Klaus for some reason. He truly likes you, I don’t know why, but it comes in handy for me. You can convince him to leave me alone.”

“Why would I do that?”

“I would leave you, your brothers and the entire Mikaelson family alone. I am tired of running. You can live happily ever after with Elijah.” I could have pointed out that I could get Elijah back with her here, that my brothers were over her, but she was Katherine Pierce. The prospect of a Katherine free life was too tempting.

“Deal, I will talk to Nik.” She beamed at me.

“I knew I could count on you.” I scoffed.

“Be honest, you’re glad I turned you. Your life is so much more exciting.” I didn’t agree nor disagree with her.

* * *

In a stunning turn of events, I found myself at the grill again. The bartender who served me last time rolled his eyes when he saw me. This time I asked for his name, Matt, one of Elena’s friends.

“What happened this time?”

“Had to deal with Katherine and Elijah is still mad at me and won’t talk to me.” I told him.

“Just take whatever you want, just pay for it and leave a generous tip and I won’t be annoying you this time.”

“You should sound less judgmental.” I pointed out.

“You are here nearly every day getting wasted.” He deadpanned.

“Yes, well I could be binge drinking something entirely differently.” He shuddered. “But no, I am here drinking alcohol instead of from Mystic Falls’ nice citizens, so you should really thank me.” And with that I started to drink myself into oblivion.

“Don’t you think you had enough?” Matt came back after a while and pointed to the numerous empty whisky bottles on the ground.

“I paid, sonojudgement!” I reminded him. He handed me a glass of water. I laughed. “That won’t help. You need blood-“ I stopped. Matt’s vein was very distracting. His heart beat accelerated. He was scared. “Are you offering?” Matt stepped back hands raised.

“I am drinking vervain.” He told me and I giggled.

“I have ex-“ I hiccupped and tried again. “excellent self-control thankyouverymuch. “

“Maybe I should call someone for you.” He suggested.

“No! I am fine!” I reassured him. “Iknowmylimit! Nik and I tested it once.” I declared proudly.

“You tested your tolerance?”

“Of course! Youshouldhaveseenmethen! Elijah was NOT happy! The secret’s to be quick and don’t stop drinking!”

“I can imagine. Do vampires get hungover?”

“Rarely, bloodhelps.” I explained to him. I heard noise outside.

“What’s that?”

“Just a bar fight.” Matt shrugged, but seemed tense.

“I can help.”

“No, I have everything under control. You’re too drunk to help yourself.”

“NikandI foughtinabar once.”

“I can imagine.”

“I am good at fighting!” I told him proud. “’lijah taught me.” I punched the counter to show him my strength.

“Okay that is enough! Give me your phone. I am calling someone, before you hurt anyone or yourself.” I rolled my eyes. I wouldn’t hurt anyone. I didn’t hurt humans, anymore! I still searched for my phone. I almost fell of my stool looking through my pockets, but Matt caught me in time.

“Thanks.” I murmured. Then I remembered. “I smashed it.” I said sheepishly.

“You smashed your phone? Why?”

“I was angry.” I shrugged. I needed a new phone.

“Okay, I am calling one of your brothers! Any preferences?”

“Neither! I’m gonnago to ‘lijah!” I should make him listen this time! He needed to listen to me.

“I don’t think that is a good idea!” Matt tried to stop me, but I was still faster and stronger than him.

“But Ido!”

“Aren’t you two fighting?”

“We’re meanttobe! We need to be together!” I spat and whooshed outside to find him.

* * *

I jumped into Elijah’s room. He immediately woke up when I entered. He turned on the light.

“Sarah, what are you doing here?”

“Katherine’s fault.”

“What? Are you drunk?” He eyed me judgmentally. I steadied myself on the window frame.

“Seattle. Her fault.” I repeated. He led me to his bed and forced me to sit down.

“I see.” He didn’t even make a face at the news. He just continued to watch me. “And that’s the reason for your intoxication?”

“DoIneed areason?”

“I guess not.” He shrugged. “We have blood in the fridge.”

“No! Stay!” I begged letting myself fall down on the bed next to him and staring up at the ceiling.

“You promised!” I said a lump forming in my throat. Elijah sighed.

“What did I promise?”

_Flashback 1984 – Boston_

_I lay on Elijah’s stomach while he played with my hair. I sighed happily._

_“It’s been too long.” I complained._

_“It’s getting harder to find you.“ He admitted._

_“Well, you’re not supposed to find me!” I turned my head to kiss him._

_“You are contradicting yourself, love.”_

_“No! No ‘love’! We are not a couple!“ I sat up._

_“Yes, we just randomly meet up and have sex.” He muttered._

_“Don’t be like this! We tried it your way, it didn’t work!” Somehow we always ended up here._

_“My way? As if in a committed relationship.” I flinched. “Did you just flinch at the word committed relationship?“ He laughed. “I love you.”_

_“Please don’t say things like that.” I begged weakly. “It makes leaving just so much harder!” I hated this part of our non-spoken agreement. I had to throw him out. He couldn’t stay, but I wasn’t ready to say goodbye yet._

_“Are you crying?” He asked carefully. I rubbed my eyes._

_“No.” I denied. “You should leave.” I chocked._

_“Don’t throw me out.” Elijah pleaded and scooted closer to me._

_“Don’t!” I stood up. “I can’t do this anymore!”_

_“What do you mean?” Elijah sat up as well._

_“This!” I pointed to him and me. “It’s too hard. I can’t say goodbye again! I feel miserable for weeks afterwards. I just can’t do it anymore!” Elijah seemed surprised._

_“You’re never this honest to me.” He almost seemed happy. “It’s the same for me! Just don’t throw me out and spare us both the pain.” He got up to kiss me, but I didn’t let him._

_“One of us has to leave!” I reminded him. “And this is my apartment.” Tears were rolling down my face, but I didn’t budge. Elijah cursed under his breath and started to collect his clothes which were scattered around the room and got dressed._

_“You are the worst mistake I’ve ever made in my life!” He gritted._

_“Don’t say that.” I said hurt. “It’s true, you might be the love of my life, but you have serious trust issues! For all the people I could’ve fallen for, it had to be you!”_

_“Stop saying that!” I begged._

_“I don’t want to leave! You don’t want me to leave! So why am I leaving?” The tears came faster. Elijah sighed and calmed down a little. “I am tired of searching for your clues, Sarah. I am scared, one day I won’t find them and I won’t see you again.” He admitted._

_“I don’t leave clues, that’s against the rules!”_

_“Please!” He rolled his eyes. “You are cheating on your own game and you can’t even admit it! What is wrong with you? Are you still pretending you don’t care, because you are crying right now and jumped my bones earlier!”_

_“That sounds as if you were an innocent bystander. I didn’t see you complaining!”_

_“You’re always getting so defensive!”_

_“Of course I miss you!” I interrupted. Was he crazy? That was the whole problem! “I miss you so much! It kills me when you leave! What do you think?!” I finally admitted. He opened his mouth to answer, but I continued my rant. “But it kills me more when we start a relationship AGAIN and I have hope that this time will be different, because we are smarter this time and nothing will come between us, but then we break up again. Look at me! I used to be the one who never cried and now I can’t remember a time where I thought about you and didn’t start crying! I can’t do this anymore!”_

_“Me neither.”_

_“Maybe that is goodbye.” I sniffed._

_“That’s the opposite of what I was saying!” Elijah threw his hands in the air exasperated. “Let’s try it again! No breaking up, no running away, we fight through our problems. I don’t want to live without you!” He took my hands. “I love you. Please.”_

_“We will be regretting this.” I smiled sadly._

_“No, we’re not.”_

_“Promise me this is the very last time. We don’t break up! If we do, no secret meet ups, no one nightstands, it’s over!”_

_“I promise, we won’t break up.”_

_“Promise me!” I demanded. He sighed._

_“Last time, otherwise it’s over!” He agreed reluctantly._

_“For the record, you drive me crazy.“ I kissed him. “But I love you too.“ Kiss._

_“Does that mean, we are doing this again?”_

_“Yes.” I sighed._

_“No running away this time!” I laughed._

_“I promise. I don’t want to mess it up.”_

_“Me neither.”_

“You promised we wouldn’t break up!“ I accused, Elijah laughed coldly.

“Now it’s my fault? You promised not to run away at the sight of trouble.”

“I thought you cheated on me!” I screamed.

“But I didn’t.“ Elijah replied calmly. “As I told you!”

“I know.” I regretted not having listened to him. I got up and stood directly in front of him then I kissed him slowly. “I love you. Always will.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikaelson and Salvatore fight it out, white oak stakes appear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized the flashbacks can be a bit confsing, so here is a timeline of what has been revealed already:  
> ~1870: Sarah and Kol make out  
> 1902: Melrose Park- Sarah meets Elijah and begins drinking vervain  
> 1904: Melrose Park - Sarah meets Mikael, Elijah says I love you  
> Los Angeles -Elijah asks Sarah to be his girlfriend  
> 1912: Mystic Falls - the last time Stefan, Damon and Sarah together in one place  
> 1915: Melrose Park - Elijah proposes, Sarah wants to wait for the wedding until their families have reunited again  
> 1916: Melrose Park - Mikael tortures Sarah  
> 1927: London - Klaus and Sarah meet for the first time, Sarah saves Klaus' life  
> 1928: London - Rebekah's birthday party, Sarah introduced as part of the family  
> 1930: London - Rebekah tries to kill Sarah, Elijah stops her, Sarah and Elijah break up, Sarah and brothers reconcile  
> 1940: Houston -Kol tells Elijah he slept with Sarah,Elijah slept with another girl  
> 1945: Sarah married a stranger for a day  
> 1984: Boston - Sarah and Elijah are back together,Sarah, Klaus and Elijah dine together  
> 1987 : Seattle - Sarah sees Elijah kissing another girl  
> Mystic Falls- Sarah returns heartbroken after she broke up with Elijah

The next morning I awoke with a big headache.

“Good morning.” Elijah greeted me, already dressed in his suit. “How do you feel?”

“Like I drank too much last night.” I admitted. Elijah threw two blood bags at me. “Thanks.”

“So what did I do yesterday?” I asked, slowly feeling better after drinking blood again.

“You don’t remember?” Elijah sounded a bit disappointed. “You know I thought the reason for Niklaus and your experiment with ‘testing your limit’ as you called it was to see how much you can handle and not deliberately crossing the line.”

“Well, I woke up in your bed in my underwear. I am guessing we at least made out.” I said, ignoring his insult. Elijah made a face not liking my terminology. “Stop looking like that! You took advantage of me!” I joked and Elijah laughed.

“You threw yourself at me!” Then a bit more serious, he added. “You don’t remember anything?”

“I remember I said I love you, but nothing after that.”

“There wasn’t much after that. We kissed and then you started to undress, but I stopped you and then you fell asleep.”

“It is true, you know. I didn’t just say that because I was drunk.”

“Let’s not talk about it.” Elijah said as emotionless as ever.

“Why not? I am willing to take the blame. Katherine fooled me. I should have known you wouldn’t just kiss a random girl, but you have to admit she looked a lot like Katherine and then you were basically hiding from me and you were very secretive, but I should have trusted you more.” I apologized. “I love you. Let’s just forget it ever happened and move on.”

“We should go downstairs.” Elijah still deflected.

“Elijah! We need to talk about this!”

“I think I realized you were right.” That didn’t sound good. “I promised you if we would ever break up that we won’t ever try it again. It wasn’t just for your protection. It was hard on both of us! Maybe we should really keep our distance.” I was left speechless.

“Why suddenly the change of hearts?”

“Because I have had a lot of time to think about this and when I saw you kissing my brother, I remembered that you not only bring out the best in me, but the worst as well. You run away all the time and I am tired of chasing you and you just admitted of not trusting me.” I gulped. I wasn’t expecting this. “I still love you, nothing has changed about that, but I just don’t think it is enough anymore.” Elijah sat next to me and stroked my cheek, for a moment he seemed lost, but just as quickly he found himself again. “And now get dressed. When I got you your blood, I saw my siblings chaining your brother to the ceiling in our living room.” He explained, throwing my clothes at me.

“I beg your pardon?!”

* * *

"What do you think you're doing?!" I screamed. Rebekah and Nik turned around, rolling their eyes and then continued to cut into my brother’s chest, bleeding him out, while Damon seemed on the edge of unconsciousness.

"Sarah, always late to the party." Damon remarked weakly.

"Shut up, Damon. I am trying to save your life here!" He should really save his strength.

"What is this about?" Elijah asked from the door, watching us interact, not really picking a side.

"Well, our sister here as an entirely different agenda, but for me it's about him and his brother trying to end our family." Nik explained calmly.

"That's why you chained him up?! You're immortal! You can't be killed! Get over yourself and let them try!" I screamed. Trying to free Damon, but the mechanics of this thing- was that a bear trap? - was hard to figure out and Nik stopped me before I could really start my work.

"Nik didn't chain him up! I did." Rebekah interrupted. I looked at her in disgust.

"And what did he do to you? Forget to complement you on your new dress?" I spat.

"I am flattered you noticed." She joked. Nik rolled his eyes, still holding me. "No, your brother slept with me to get some information, and I thought this-" she pointed to Damon. "-would be a fitting punishment."

I looked at Damon in disgust. "I didn't know you could stoop that low." Rebekah jumped me, but Nik put me behind him, so I was out of harm's way.

"How can you protect her?!" Rebekah screamed. "She is part of their family! She could very well help them!"

"She is also part of this family! She knew about the white oak stakes and didn't tell them, why would she change her mind now?"

"Where did you get the white oak stakes?" I asked in shock. How could they do that? Other than being an annoyance, the Originals hadn't been a threat to the inhabitants of Mystic Falls in a while. Damon didn't answer, in fact he didn't even look at me. Nik let me go.

"It seems the bridge wasn't the only think fashioned out of the white oak tree, but also the sign announcing the bridge. As to how many they have, we’re waiting for the vervain to leave your brother's body." Nik explained.

"Just don't kill him!" I said. Nik smiled diabolical.

"I will give my best." He smirked. I wanted to leave, not really able to watch them torture my brother, even though he clearly deserved it, when Stefan suddenly entered the room with a bag.

"Are those the stakes?" I asked. Stefan nodded, but seemed surprised to see me. "What did you expect? That I would just be okay with you killing one of them?"

"You seem pretty okay with what they did to Damon." He said angrily.

"I am not!" I clarified. "But torture is a lot less permanent than death!" Nik and Stefan fought it out, I couldn't watch another of my brothers being tortured, but I also couldn't leave them. So I hid my face in Elijah's chest, while he rubbed my back. He just suddenly stood beside me, always the quiet knight in shining armor.

"How do I know these are the right ones and how do I know there aren't any missing?" Nik asked, always the paranoid one and careful one. For once I was thankful for it.

"You don't have to believe me, but you should know that your brother Finn is dead. We had nine stakes overall, one is in your brother's chest and I brought you the other eight. Now give me my brother." I could feel Elijah tense at the casual mention of his brother death. I wrapped my arms around his torso, but he didn't say anything, neither did his siblings. They weren't as upset as they should have been. At which point did someone stop being your brother? Did one just stop having an emotional bond to blood relationships after this significant person spent 900 years locked in a coffin? It would be logical, but I could still feel the pain in the room, even though it wasn't as obvious.

The real question was how were the others still alive?

"Bonnie unlinked us." Nik whispered still in shock and unintentionally answered my question. "Forgive me, but I don't trust you. Let's ask your brother, shall we?" Nik stumped over to Damon and compelled him to tell him the number of white oak stakes they had created. It was eleven. So there were two more of these horrible white oak stakes, somewhere hidden in Mystic Falls.  
That was the moment, I really started to fear for my brother's lives. I turned towards the action, fully prepared to jump Nik if he dared to make a questionable move. But to our all surprise, Rebekah intervened and freed Damon.

"We already lost a brother today, no need for someone else to experience the same." She glanced quickly to me, but I was too surprised to acknowledge the gesture.

"Thank you." I whispered, but she had turned around again.

"Bring us the other two stakes, or the outcome won't be pretty!" She threatened and Stefan left with Damon in his arm, not even acknowledging my present, the compound.  
Nik and Rebekah had left the room as well, leaving me and Elijah alone again.

"I can't figure your sister out." Elijah shrugged.

"She is impulsive, but I think she wants you to like her."

"That definitely is the way to go about it!" I was still impressed of what she just did for my family.

"Now that we somehow mastered that crisis, do you want to talk about your brother?" I asked carefully. Elijah shook his head.

"I don't really want to talk to you at all." He admitted, taking a step back. That hurt. "I meant what I said this morning. I think it is better if we don't see each other for a while to figure out what we both want." I was confused.

"I want you." I declared with utter confidence. He shook his head again.

"That's what you always say." But I meant it! It didn't matter Elijah had made up his mind. He was stubborn, he wouldn't come around now, even though his idea was more than flawed. We just had a 20year break, we had spent more than enough time apart!

"Okay." I said defeated and watched Elijah walk away from me.

* * *

After I had cleaned Rebekah's mess up, because I had literally nothing else to do, since no one wanted me at the moment and I knew none of the Mikaelsons would stoop so low as to clean up their own mess, I wandered around Mystic Falls, realizing I had nowhere to go. I could leave Mystic Falls, but my brothers were still in danger, and Elijah was here. I would not run away this time. Our on and off thing had to be over some day, this time I would stay and fight for him as he did so many times for me.

After hours of walking around the neighborhood I decided to go home. I was surprised when I found it relatively empty, I could only hear Stefan's and Alaric's voices from the basement. So I went there and almost fell over in shock when I saw Stefan torturing an already bleeding Alaric.

"What are you doing?" Both of them looked up.

"I thought you would be with Elijah?"

"I wasn't. So why are you beating this poor man to death?" I sat down on the bench in this little cell.

"Complicated story. We are missing one of the white oak stakes." Stefan explained.

"Excuse me?" He couldn't be serious! "How do you misplace a dangerous weapon!? And why is that an excuse to torture?"

"Alaric has kind of a supernatural mental problem, and his alter ego has hidden the white oak stake and we are trying to get him to reappear."

I nodded, I had seen stranger things. "Okay. Can I watch? I have nowhere else to go." Alaric and Stefan watched me weirdly, but shrugged. "Where is Damon? Isn't that more of a Damon job?"

"He and Elena are needed somewhere else."

"Elena and he?" That seemed like exciting news, but obviously Stefan didn't want to talk about it.

"Where did they go?" Stefan continued beating Alaric, trying to avoid my questions."Seriously, what are they doing?" Stefan sighed.

"When we killed Finn, everyone he turned died with him." My eyes nearly popped out of my skull.

"And now they try to figure out who turned us? So you know which original is safe to kill?!" I got angry again. Stefan nodded. "You know you could have just asked me? I know from which original we originated from and you won't like it!"

"How do you know?" Stefan asked surprised.

"I was once invited to this secret society that were very keen on their vampire blood relations. In the end I couldn't join because I am not a descendant of Elijah's bloodline."

"There are secret vampire societies?" Alaric asked, spitting blood, clearly still himself.

"Yes. You have so much to learn."

"So we are from Klaus' bloodline?"

"Yes! And that gives you no permission to kill anyone else! They didn't do anything to you."

"Yes, I know." Stefan agreed. "Let's hope we are going to have the chance to call a truce before Klaus kills us for losing the white oak stake."

"You're going to!" I said optimistically. "What is your plan after that? Are you still hoping for Elena to come back to you?"

"Aren't you still hoping for Elijah?" He countered. I sighed.

"That's different. I told him I loved him." I admitted. Stefan stopped his actions for a second, looking at me. "He told me he loved me too, but also said that we needed to take a break." Stefan didn't answer, so I went into a kind of monologue. "I've never really told you our history, did I? I mean it is weird. In the beginning I didn't even like him. He was just this guy coming to my city, wanting to take my witch! Can you believe it? He was the biggest prick I had ever met and to be frank I was scared of him, but he was always there and so charming and noble. Then we started this affair and fell in love along the way? I don’t even know there was some drama involved, but nothing major, you know? We even got engaged, but couldn't marry as long as our families were unaware of our relationship status, but that brought Nik in the picture. And we became friends, which was great, but I also kinda lost control of my blood lust, which put Elijah off and then we broke up, which was not pretty. And after that we started and ended over and over again, but never got engaged again. I don't know why. No, I do know why, we never stayed long enough together. But I really thought the last time we eliminated all our issues and it went really great, but then in the end he acted all strange and weird and kissed this other girl, which I now know was a setup from Katherine, but didn't know at the time. So of course I thought he cheated on me and was devastated and wanted to never see him again and I knew he would try to find me and apologize or whatever so I fled the whole time. But I mean we could have saved ourselves so much pain, if he would have just acted normal the days leading up to the fake cheating!"

"Why don't you just ask him?" Stefan asked. Alaric looked at us annoyed.

"I am glad, you get along fine again, but could you discuss your love life somewhere else? We are busy here!"

"Fine!" I scoffed. "Then I am going to look for Klaus! I wish you good luck."

* * *

I went back to the Mikaelson's mansion, but no one was there. Who knew where Rebekah went, maybe somewhere with Kol to grieve. Elijah's was probably somewhere on his own, I felt sorry for him, but he didn't want me near him, so I had to respect his wishes. I had a feeling Nik was with Caroline. Lately, he was always with Caroline. It was cute. I tried to call him, but he didn't answer. He was definitely with Caroline!

I felt lost. I was going from one place to another, no one wanting me near them. I never really felt lonely, I always made friends in a new city, but here in Mystic Falls I should already have friends, but they were all busy or wanted to be left alone. It was new territory for me.

* * *

I was looking at my phone. It said Nik should be in this restaurant. I couldn’t see him anywhere, but of course he wouldn’t choose a window seat not even outside of Mystic Falls. I went inside, compelled a waitress to leave me alone and made my way to the back, where I saw, surprise, surprise, Nik with Caroline. Making out. I coughed rather obviously. It took them a while to notice me. Caroline blushed. She looked like she wanted to disappear under the table. I just smiled at her.

“Sarah.” Nik greeted me annoyed. “You’re not welcome.”

“Aw, always so sweet.” I replied ironically.

“How did you find me?” I pointed at my phone.

“Nowadays, we have this great method of locating phones, almost as effective as locator spells.”

“My phone is untraceable.” He gritted.

“Yours is, hers isn’t.” Caroline sat upright.

“You tracked my phone?!”

“Yes. I am sorry, but I really needed to talk to Nik and he wouldn’t answer his phone. He really didn’t leave me a choice.”

“How did you know I was with him?” Caroline asked defensively. I scoffed.

“Please, give me some credit!”

“What do you want?” Nik asked exasperated. He was uncomfortable.

“You have no idea how much I enjoy this. Do you know how long I waited for a payback?”

_Flashback 1984 - Boston_

_"Go away, Nik!" I hissed when I opened the door with nothing but Elijah's shirt on._

_"This is rather impolite. You invited me here." He smirked, enjoying my anger._

_"And now I am uninviting you! Just go! We can talk some other time!" I just really wanted to go back to my bed and Elijah._

_"You know I am already invited. It's just a curtesy of our friendship that I haven't trespassed yet."_

_"Great, for the sake of our friendship, go!" I gritted._

_"Is that Elijah's shirt?" He asked nonchalant._

_"If I tell you, will you go?" I retorted._

_"So is that one of the times where you pretend to cross paths by accident, sleep together and then one of you leaves or is that one of the times you decide to try it again, because you are so in love?" He mocked._

_"The second." I gritted angrily and he laughed. I didn't like him undermining my relationship._

_"I haven't seen my brother in a while, we should all go out together."_

_"No, we shouldn't." I immediately said._

_"So how long has that been going on again?"_

_"Let me think-" I made a show of looking at my non-existent watch. "Almost an hour."_

_"Niklaus." Elijah appeared from my bedroom. He put on pants, I realized angrily, well at least he was shirtless._

_"Elijah." Nik said way too happy. "It's so surprising to see you here." He smirked. "At Sarah's place." He specified. He was enjoying this way too much. "Why don't you both get dressed and we go celebrate this jolly event. I mean who would have thought that you two would EVER reconcile that old flame?"_

_"I hate you!" I whispered to him and Nik laughed out loud. Idiot! I opened the door widely for him to come in, he obviously wouldn't leave, so what other choice did I have?_

_Elijah took my hand and wanted to lead me to my room so that we could change, but I smirked at Nik and put my arms around Elijah's neck and kissed him passionately. I took Elijah by surprise but he actually reciprocated the kiss, which was unusual for him, since he hated showing affection in front of people._

_"Whenever you're done." Nik said annoyed. Oh, how the tables had turned. I winked at him and went with Elijah in my room. I threw his shirt at him and went to my closet to find a short dress._

_"Are you trying to seduce my brother?" Elijah whispered when he saw me getting dressed up._

_"Nope." I kissed him. "I am trying to seduce you and make Nik uncomfortable in the process." He hugged me from behind, while I checked myself in the mirror._

_"Well, it's working on my side." He said kissing my neck. I smiled and was about to turn around to kiss him properly, but Nik called for us._

_"Still here."_

_"It's working." I smirked. "He won't be here for long."_

_We went back to Nik. I made sure that some part of me was always touching Elijah. I wanted to annoy Nik so much with our cuteness that he begged to be allowed to go or at least regretted not going when I am told him to._

* * *

_We decided to go to this one Italian place nearby, I hadn't eaten that nice since I broke up with Elijah. I really embraced the whole broke college student experience, but the Mikaelson had refused to just get Hotdogs and sit at a bench. So that's why we ended up at this fancy restaurant._

_Nik sat across from us. Elijah and my hands were crossed on the table, he was stroking my temple. My feet were entangled with his and my head rested on his shoulder. Nik didn't look as disgusted as I wish he would. Elijah refused to make out with me, but maybe that would be too over the top, at least he played along so far._

_We waited for our meals in comfortable silence._

_"So you're back together." Nik pointed out. Elijah and I both nodded and grinned happily at each other. Nik rolled his eyes. "I assume you talked about this?" I entangled my feet from Elijah to kick Nik under the table._

_"We talked shortly, before you came and ruined it."_

_"It didn't look like you were talking from where I was standing." Nik smirked again. How I hated that smirk._

_"We're able to multitask." Our food came. For a moment we ate silently, with me stealing from Elijah's plate and giving him some of mine to try._

_"I believe my brother is more than able to eat on his own, Sarah." Nik sounded bitter. I laughed._

_"You sound jealous." I pointed out._

_"Not at all, slightly annoyed maybe, which I believe was your intention."_

_"Great how that's working out, isn't it?" I kissed Elijah's cheek. We somehow excluded him from this whole thing and I didn't want him to feel excluded._

_"I assume you thought this through? All the reason you broke up before and what will happen, when you break up again? Who will take the house, who will get custody of the children?" He mocked._

_"Sarah and I are in love, an emotion I believe you're unfamiliar with." Elijah decided to join the conversation after all. I stuck my tongue out at Nik and kissed Elijah. I stroked his hair and he put one arm around me._

_"Well, seeing you two, I am more than content with my situation."_

_"Liar!" I called him out. He ignored it._

_"So you talked about all this stuff?" He asked again. I rolled my eyes._

_"We decided not to break up, so you don't have to worry!" Nik laughed out loud, the people at the tables around as turned around to look at us. Admittedly, it sounded better in my head._

_"I am glad you decided not to break up, as opposed to all the times you decided to break up." He mocked. Even Elijah looked angry, but instead of lashing out at Nik, he put butterfly kisses on my neck._

_Nik stood up and left the restaurant and I burst out laughing._

“Payback?” Caroline asked, leaning against Nik as if it were the most natural thing ever. Apparently she decided it was pointless to try to hide their relationship.

“When Elijah and I got back together, Nik ruined it with his appearance. He refused to leave, not giving me and Elijah a chance to really talk and figure everything out!”

“You should thank me, when you and Elijah talk, bad things happen. Besides, I was the one suffering at this dinner.”

“Your own fault. Besides at the time you wanted us to talk, which was very counterproductive."

“So why did you need to talk to me so desperately that you had to track my girlfriend’s phone.” He got back to the point. I almost choked on the label, so did Caroline. She took his hand under the table, trying to be subtle, but I saw it.

"I had nowhere else to go to be honest and I promised someone I would try negotiating with you. So I thought why not now?"

"But you knew I was with Caroline?"

"Well, yes." I admitted. "I am bitter, because Elijah wants a break, even though he told me he loves me. And I am assuming you're more willing to negotiate with your girlfriend around." I repeated the title and no one corrected me, I grinned widely. He sat upright, suddenly all business.

“What negotiation?”

“Well, your brother and I are on a rough patch.”

“Yes, I am aware. You just said as much."

“Well, Katherine as you know returned to the city.”

“Yes, you said you would bring her to me.” He reminded me.

“Yeah, I can’t do that. I promised to negotiate her freedom for her leaving us all alone and starting a new life.” He laughed.

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep.”

“Would you listen to me? Elijah said he wanted a break, after I told him that I still loved him! I can’t fight for him, while Katherine is in town, willing to do anything to ruin my life and snatch Elijah away from me.”

“My brother isn’t a prize to be won.”

“I know, but our all lives would be so much easier without her! Wouldn’t you agree, Caroline? She is willing to leave everyone alone, even my brothers and Elena.”

“Leave Caroline out of it!”

“She is right.” Caroline whispered.

“WHAT?” Nik screamed, now really angry. “Love, she killed you!”

“I know! But she won’t stop doing much worse.”

“She will if I kill her.” I scoffed.

“You are saying that for 500 years now! And she is still running around ruining lives! Nik, I’m begging you! Please!”

He gritted. “NO!”

“You won’t even think about it?” I asked hurt.

“No.” I was about to stand up, when Caroline stopped me. She turned to Nik.

“Please. That would be a kind thing to do, it would make telling my friends about our relationship a lot easier. Maybe I could even move in with you.” I gasped. I loved that girl. Nik was still angry, but I could see that he was weighing his options.

“Fine. But if I so much as smell her presence, she is dead.”

“Agreed.”

“Thank you.” Caroline and I said at the same time and then laughed. She kissed him for a long time and I started to realize how Nik must have felt when he ate dinner with me and Elijah. I coughed awkwardly.

“Why are you still here?”

“Be nice.” Caroline swatted him. “So you are going to fight for Elijah?” She asked excitedly.

“Well I am going to try. He seems pretty mad.”

“Bullshit." Nik interjected.

“What?” I asked confused.

“I don’t know what lie my brother told you, but he loves you.”

“Yes, I know, but he said, he doesn't know if that's still enough. He says he can’t trust me. Especially after I always run away and accuse him of cheating on me with Katherine.”

“That may be true, but really he is just hurt that you ran away after he planned to propose to you.”

“He what?!” Nik smirked.

"I thought he didn't mention that. Well his plans were ruined when you threw the ring away." I was still in shock.

"He what?! That's why he acted so strange? How long have you known?" I asked angrily.

"Since the ball."

"And he just told you?"

"He was devastated and thought you were really over him." He rolled his eyes. "So I told him he should look into your secret hiding place, and he told me he wanted to propose to you seconds before you were screaming at him and threw the ring in the ocean."

"That is so tragic." Caroline whispered.

"Why didn't he tell me?" I was still in shock. I hated Katherine with such fierce passion. I could have been married, weren't it for her.

"I don't know." Nik asked annoyed. "Could you do us all a favor and just go to Elijah and ask him and leave us alone?"

"But he doesn't want to see me."

"Make him see you!"

"Okay." I wasn't really convinced from the idea, but I overstayed my welcome. "It was nice to meet you Caroline, good look with this one." I winked at her. She smiled.

"Thanks, you too. We should double date!"

"Don't get ahead of yourself."

* * *

It took me awhile to figure out were Elijah went. I found him down at the waterfalls, sitting on a stone looking at the water. It was very cliché.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone." He sounded weak. It broke my heart. The loss of his brother must have affected him more than I initially thought. I went to him and hugged him from behind, he didn't push me away.

"I am sorry." I said honestly, for the loss of his brother and ignoring his wishes. We stood there for a moment in silent, until I couldn't hold it in any longer. "You planned to propose to me in Seattle." I whispered. I could feel him tensing.

"Niklaus told you."

"Yes. Why didn't you tell me?" He laughed coldly. I sat down beside him and took his hand.

"It was pretty obvious that you wouldn't have agreed." He was right, but I still would have liked to know. I didn’t know what I should say to that, so instead of saying anything I leaned my head against his shoulders. He didn’t push me away, he even put his arm around me.

"Finn's death isn't your fault." I said, knowing that this would be where his mind would wander.

"Everyone he made died with him." He informed me, ignoring my words of comfort.

"I know."

"I can't lose you." I tensed and kissed him on the cheek.

"You won't, no one will ever dare to harm Nik." He nodded.

"Why are you still in Mystic Falls?" He turned around to me and let go of me.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, your brothers are fine. I don't think they want your help nor need it. You could leave this town."

"You're right, I could, but I am here for you."


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thanks to Polkadottedgiraffe11 for betaing this chapter!  
> Is anyone else extremly sad that Vampire Diaries is going to end soon? I mean, we all expected it, but when I heard the news I was a lot sadder than I expected to be... It's the end of an era :(  
> If anyone is interested in making a cover for this story, I would be eternally grateful, I have absolutely no idea how to use photoshop...
> 
> I realized the flashbacks can be a bit confsing, so here is a timeline of what has been revealed already:  
> ~1870: Sarah and Kol make out  
> 1902: Melrose Park- Sarah meets Elijah and begins drinking vervain  
> 1904: Melrose Park - Sarah meets Mikael, Elijah says I love you  
> Los Angeles -Elijah asks Sarah to be his girlfriend  
> 1912: Mystic Falls - the last time Stefan, Damon and Sarah together in one place  
> 1915: Melrose Park - Elijah proposes, Sarah wants to wait for the wedding until their families have reunited again  
> 1916: Melrose Park - Mikael tortures Sarah  
> 1927: London - Klaus and Sarah meet for the first time, Sarah saves Klaus' life  
> 1928: London - Rebekah's birthday party, Sarah introduced as part of the family  
> 1930: London - Rebekah tries to kill Sarah, Elijah stops her, Sarah and Elijah break up, Sarah and brothers reconcile  
> 1940: Houston -Kol tells Elijah he slept with Sarah,Elijah slept with another girl  
> 1945: Sarah married a stranger for a day  
> 1984: Boston - Sarah and Elijah are back together,Sarah, Klaus and Elijah dine together  
> 1987 : Seattle - Sarah sees Elijah kissing another girl  
> Mystic Falls- Sarah returns heartbroken after she broke up with Elijah

The sun shone through the window waking me up. I turned to my right to watch Elijah. His eyes were still closed, rays of sunshine dancing across his face. His eyes fluttered slowly and he smiled, he tried to hide it, pretending to still be asleep, but I had seen it and laughed.

“Good morning.” I murmured and kissed Elijah awake. His eyes moved dramatically, trying to cover the fact that he enjoyed me watching him sleep. He wrapped his arms around my body, pulling me closer.  “I remember everything that happened last night.” I joked. He smiled.

“I would hope so.” I laughed again and rolled on top of him.

“I really missed this.”

“Let’s see how long it lasts.” Elijah remarked and I sat up, my legs on either side of his hips, my hands on his chest, steadying myself.

“You’re not supposed to be this negative. That’s my role!” I chided.

“Exactly. I am just waiting for the moment you decide to run again.” He said teasingly, but I could see he meant it.

“I am not going to run!” I said seriously. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” He kissed me.

“You don’t believe me.” I sighed.

“We don’t have the best track record.” He reminded me.

“Stop being so negative!”

“Sarah, I am trying to be realistic. I have always loved you.”

“And I always loved you.” I interrupted.

“But where do we go from here?” He continued.

“What do you mean? Do you want to leave Mystic Falls, already?”

“No, I meant with our relationship.” I sighed. “I mean are you ready to move in with me?”

 

_Flashback 1963 – Houston_

_All my stuff was packed up in boxes. Elijah looked around my now empty apartment._

_“I think that was all, wasn’t it?” I nodded. He hugged me from behind. I leaned my head against his shoulder. “Are you ready to leave?”_

_“Almost. Do you want to go ahead already? I need a minute to say goodbye.”_

_“To your apartment?” He smiled, silently laughing at me._

_“It was a good apartment. I lived here for nearly 5 years. This is the place I managed to move on from you.” I defended myself. He let go of me._

_“It’s also the place we reconciled.”_

_“Yes of course.” I kissed him._

_“Are you alright?” He asked me worriedly._

_“Yes, don’t worry.” I smiled. “I will be right behind you.”_

_“Okay. I am expecting you.” He warned, but smiled nevertheless._

_“I know, be careful with my things!” He kissed me goodbye._

_“I will.” He rolled his eyes. “Don’t take too long.” He kissed me again. “I love you.”_

_“I love you, too! And now go!” I laughed. He closed the door behind him and I sighed. I was finally alone._

_It was funny how life went sometimes. When I first moved here, I wanted to start over. I had finally started to date other guys, no one I had really liked, but it was a start, and then Elijah came and overthrew my hard work. I loved him so much. Now I said goodbye to this apartment, the symbol of my returned independence and dignity to move in with the love of my life. Elijah was probably at his mansion- our mansion- it wasn’t a long drive. He also probably already cleaned up half of his closet, made room for my designs and everything else I might ever need. He was considerate like that._

_I could see us living happily together here for a few years, before we moved on, together, he would propose, eventually, I would say yes, naturally, he would finally meet my brothers, he would like them, probably, Nik might even wake his family for a night so that they could attend our picture perfect wedding, or maybe not, it wouldn’t be so picture perfect with Kol and Rebekah around. I could see our future, perfectly planned ahead of us._

_But I also could see it go terrible wrong. Something would always come between us, there would be a lot of fighting, a lot of heartbreak, a lot of running, I would stand between Nik and Elijah again, forcing Nik to choose between me and his brother. I would have to start from new, getting used to living on my own again. Was Elijah worth the risk? Was I ready to have my whole future planned out?_

_I felt sweaty all of a sudden and had hard time breathing. I couldn’t go through with this!_

_“Goodbye.” I said to no one in particular. I would miss this apartment. There was a cab waiting for me._

_“Change of plans.” I told the cabbie, holding the tears back. “To the airport, please.”_

My heart stopped for a second. Moving in was big. I could see the disappointment in Elijah’s eyes. I bolted once, I couldn’t do this to him again.

“Yes, let’s move in together.” I said.

Elijah just gaped at me, obviously not believing his own ears.

“What?” He asks.

I only smiled. “Let’s move in together.” I repeated.

He shook his head. “You said that before and it didn’t turn out well.”

“No, and I am sorry. But you are right, taking it slow never worked for us. We are fast! So let’s move in together. I won’t run.”

Slowly Elijah started to smile.

“Really?” He asked excited. I grinned.

“Really.” I clarified one last time.

My laugh was soon muffled by Elijah’s lips on mine.

* * *

When we finally came down the stairs out of Elijah’s room, everyone was scattered in the living room.

“Wow they left the room.” Kol congratulated and clapped Elijah on his back.

“We have an important announcement to make.” I beamed at Elijah and took his hand. “We are back together.”

“Great.” Nik nodded. “But we have more pressing issues.”

“Did you hear us? We are back together.” I repeated upset over the lack of enthusiasm.

“And Sarah is moving in with us.” Elijah announced happily.

“She can have the spare room, anything else?” Nik asked annoyed.

“You could be tad more excited, but yeah I guess that’s it.” I frowned at him. “What is the issue you’re having?”

“Well, let me see love. Your brothers still want to kill us and have the means to do so, but it’s great that you too worked everything out again.” He answered sarcastically. I rolled my eyes.

“We will talk to my brothers. Maybe we should host another dinner party to talk about all of this.”

“That sounds like a horrible idea.” Kol chimed in. “Your brothers killed our brother.”

“Your brother tortured and compelled my brothers!”

“Okay, everybody calm down.” Elijah intervened. “We are going to have dinner today and we are going to celebrate.”

“And participation is mandatory!” I pointed out.  Klaus laughed.

“And how would you enforce our participation?”

“Oh, I know stuff about you Niklaus Mikaelson. We wouldn’t want to jeopardize our friendship now, would we?” We both glared at each other.

“Enough!” Elijah took my hand. “We are going to have dinner together today and my family will be there and will behave!” I stuck my tongue out at Nik, who just rolled his eyes.

“Very mature.” Elijah sighed and I laughed.

“You might want to find Rebekah and clean up a bit.” I waved them goodbye.

“She used to be so much more fun.” Kol remarked.

* * *

“That was the easy part.” I sighed, standing in front of my family’s house.

“I wouldn’t exactly call my family easy.”

“No, but let’s see how the Salvatores take it first, before we proclaim my family the easy one.” He kissed me.

“It’s going to be fine and for the record, you’re still fun.” I laughed.

“So you heard Kol.”

“Of course I did. Just making sure, you know he is messing with you.”

“I am aware. I know I am plenty fun.” I took his hands.

“Good. I love you.” He kissed me.

“You’re trying to distract me and calm me down?”

“Is it working?” I smiled.

“A little.”

“We should go inside.”

“Maybe I should go alone.”

“No, Sarah, not this again!” He stepped back from me.

“No, they have the white oak stake and they don’t particularly like you.”

“We told my family together.” He argued.

“But your family likes me. Let’s not provoke mine.” He sighed.

“Fine, but I am waiting right here.” I kissed him and pressed his hands, before going inside.

* * *

“Sarah, returning home after all?” Stefan smirked.

“No, actually I have to talk to you. Is Damon home?”

“Yes.” Stefan didn’t look happy. Damon came down the stairs.

“I heard my name.” He seemed cheerful.

“Yes, I have an announcement to make.”

“Shoot.” Damon stood in front of me arms crossed.

“Elijah and I are back together and I am moving in with him.” I closed my eyes awaiting the blame and yelling to start, but everyone stayed quiet. “Did you hear me?”

“That’s great, Sarah.” Stefan finally said lamely.

“Thanks.” I looked at Damon expectantly.

“Well, I can’t stop you, can I?”

“No, you can’t” I agreed. They stayed silent. “Okay, what is going on? Why aren’t you upset? Not that I want you to be upset, but that’s not how I imagined your reaction!”

“Damon and Elena are an item.” Stefan explained. I tried to hide my shock, but not very successfully.

“Oh… Eh… I would say bring her to dinner, but I don’t think that would go over well.”

“What dinner?” Damon asked confused.

“Did I forget to mention it? Elijah and I are hosting a dinner in honor of our renewed relationship and to mend the raft between our families.”

“Thanks for the invitation, but no thanks.” Damon turned around. I whooshed in front of him.

“You have to come! It’s not up for discussion. All of Elijah’s siblings are coming!”

“Why do we have to come? You like Elijah, we acknowledged that, you want to move in there, great! You have to like his family, we do not.”

“Well, it would be better if you did! And maybe liking is too big of a word, but accepting would be great. I would also settle for not killing!” Damon chuckled under his breath and I glared at him. “Both of you have to come!”

* * *

“Relax, Sarah. They will come.” Elijah kissed me.

“Just because your family can follow instructions, doesn’t mean mine can too.”

“You thought your brothers would freak, but they didn’t.”

“They didn’t because they had bigger issues with Damon dating Stefan’s ex.” The bell rang.

“I told you so.” Elijah smiled at me. I rolled my eyes.

“Let’s hope it’s both of them.”

“So pessimistic.” Elijah teased and followed me to the door. I breathed in and opened it. “Look at that; both of them showed up.” He whispered into my ear. I smacked him. He laughed and whispered “Told you so.”

“Thanks for coming.” I greeted my brothers.

“We didn’t really have a choice.” Stefan said, but kissed me on the cheek. Damon shook Elijah’s hand. It was weird. Both our families were really here, because of me and Elijah. It only took us 100 years to get here.

“Come in, dinner is almost ready.”  We all went into the living room. I couldn’t remember ever feeling that awkward. The Mikaelsons all stared at us.

“Finally!” Rebekah complained. “We’ve been waiting forever!”

“Rebekah, behave.” Elijah glared at his sister.

“Why are there only three chairs?” I looked at the table. I had set the table an hour ago!

“Well love, I had this table meant for six people anticipating that you would join this family sooner than later.” Rebekah scoffed, but Nik ignored her. “I didn’t anticipate you forcing us to have dinner with your family. Now your brothers had the foresight and killed Finn, so there is room for one more Salvatore, but one chair is still missing. Maybe your brothers even brought the white oak stake with them, so we can fix this problem.” Nik said casually leaning back in his chair glaring at all of us. Before Damon could answer and make this dinner even more uncomfortable, I pushed him down on one of the empty chairs.

“You hid the chair I brought down here, just to make that speech?” I asked him in disbelieve, shaking my head. “Can we all try to be civil here? I am sorry for what happened to Finn, but it’s not like your family has been really nice to mine! And Damon and Stefan don’t have the white oak stake with them. Stop being so paranoid.”

“We actually burned the last stake.” Stefan added sitting down besides Rebekah.

“And we are just supposed to believe that?” Nik countered. Stefan shrugged.

“Stop it!” I screamed. Elijah rubbed my back to calm me down.

“I am getting another chair.” He said and left the room.

“The chair thing was actually my idea.” Kol announced proudly.

“Yes that is a thing to be proud of, Kol!” I snapped angrily. Elijah came back with the extra chair and we both sat down next to each other.

“Besides, Nik probably has to remodel soon anyway, didn’t someone else want to move in as well.” I smiled sweetly at Nik who took a sip from his wine and pretended not to hear me.

“What is she talking about? She can move in here, what do I care, but she can’t bring friends with her! This is our house!” Rebekah screeched and I rolled my eyes, she was totally missing the point. Elijah took my hand under the table and drew small circles on it. I put my chair as close to his as possible.

“Why do I feel like we’re having dinner with 5 children?” I whispered into his ear and he smiled.

“Because we might as well have.” He whispered back and I laughed and kissed his cheek. Everyone was watching us and I blushed a little.

“Adorable.” Damon noted and rolled his eyes. Luckily the food came in that moment.

“Bonne appetite.” I said more cheerfully than I felt. I was just glad that everyone had to shut up to chew.

* * *

“So don’t you want to make an announcement?” Rebekah said when the plates were cleared. I looked at Elijah not sure what she meant. He shrugged.

“I thought you already know that I am going to move in?” She waved me off impatiently.

“Yes of course. But what are we having this dinner for?”

“Because Elijah and I are back together and our families should be able to dine together without killing each other?”

“So you’re not engaged?” Rebekah sounded surprised.

“No, we are not engaged!” I clarified confused.

“Then what am I doing here?”

“Playing nice, hopefully.” Elijah remarked.

“I just don’t get it. You lived together before and we haven’t had dinner then!”

“Just accept it Rebekah.” Elijah pleaded.

“Well we couldn’t have had dinner then, because we didn’t even know Elijah existed.” Damon jumped in.

“And your brother had put you in a box.” Stefan added.

“To both our dysfunctional families.” I cheered and clicked Elijah’s glass with mine. He kissed me.

“But you have discussed marriage? The last time I saw you, you were engaged and very excited.”

“A lot of time has passed since then.” I said, tense. It wasn’t my favorite topic. Elijah held my hand tighter.

“We just got back together, Rebekah. Marriage is not on the table yet.” He said, mostly to reassure me, I assumed. I took a sip, hoping everyone would drop the subject.

“Yes, before those two marry, Nik will have a girlfriend.” Kol joked and everyone started laughing, even my brothers. I choked on my drink and watched Nik wink at me.

“Well, I am sure it will be in our future. We just haven’t talked about it yet.” I said to everyone’s surprise even mine. Elijah looked over at me in shock and I kissed him quickly. “No panic yet.” I whispered.

“How near a future?” Rebekah asked.

“Why is that so important to you? We aren’t engaged yet, but I promise you’ll be the first to know when it happens!” I promised her annoyed.

“Why isn’t it important to you?” Rebekah screeched. “You’re marrying an Original, my brother no less, you can’t just have a wedding planned a week beforehand!”

“We aren’t even engaged yet!” I screamed again. “You’re just upset, because you need the time to find yourself a date!”

“Ladies!” Nik interrupted us.

“Oh, I don’t think that will be a problem for me.” Rebekah said and eyed Stefan. “You don’t have any friends, do you?”

“Excuse me?!” I screeched at the same time that Elijah called “Rebekah!” Kol laughed out loud and even Damon hid his chuckle.

“I am just asking, because of the bridesmaids.”

“We aren’t even engaged yet!” I repeated for the utmost time!

“I am sure Elena would be glad to be your bridesmaid.” Damon winked at me and Stefan looked pained.

“Is no one listening to me? We are moving in together, not marrying.”

“Yet.” Nik whispered. I glared at him.

“So I don’t have to worry about planning or bridesmaids and you don’t have to worry about dates or anything really! And for the record: I do have friends!”

“Oh yes, your witches!” Nik said excitedly.

“Yes, Nik, my witches, not yours. If I ever put them in the same room as you, I will make sure they leave that room whole and still mine.”

“You’re still in touch with the Clairs?” Stefan asked me and I was glad to have wandered to safer conversation topics again.

“Of course! You just don’t end a friendship that lasted over 100 years! But their line got a lot smaller of the years.”

“We haven’t been in New Orleans in ages!” Nik said dreamily. He had always loved it there.

“When was the last time you were in New Orleans?” I inquired.

“1919?” Nik asked in the round. Rebekah nodded. Kol scoffed.

“1919 how great for you three! The last time I was in New Orleans was…1819? Thanks Nik, by the way.”

“And suddenly my family looks like the normal one again.” I smiled.

“You spend a lot of time in New Orleans, didn’t you Sarah?” Damon asked nicely. I nodded and laughed.

“I knew the Mikaelsons didn’t like to return there after what happened, it was the perfect place to hide from Elijah.” Elijah laughed as well.

“I figured it out.”

“You told me you had business there!” I accused laughingly.

“You would have left if I had told you the truth!”

“Maybe.” I admitted.

“And don’t pretend you didn’t expect me to search for you.”

“Yes, but not in New Orleans. I didn’t leave any hints then.”

“Fine, don’t pretend you never looked for me, when I didn’t leave hints.” He looked knowingly at me.

 “Okay, I admit. But wait, the fashion show in 1980 wasn’t a coincident either?”

“No that was a coincident. Even though in retrospect I should have known you’d be there, but at the time I had no idea.” I kissed him still laughing.

“Sounds like a very healthy relationship.” Rebekah said snarky.

“I hate to agree with her, but that does sound strange.” Damon agreed.

“Your sister is not one for committed relationships.” Elijah answered. I swatted him.

“She never was.” Stefan remembered smiling.

“Stop it! You make it sound like I was cheating or something! I may have my issues with the term, but besides Elijah there were very few men in my life. And look at Damon, he never was a big fan of commitment, well besides Katherine, and now look at him and Elena.” Stefan’s smile fell. I immediately felt bad, but it was a hard situation. I was very happy for Damon, but Stefan had lost his girlfriend for it. Talk about complicated.

“Well, on that positive note, we better leave.” Damon said standing up.

“No, don’t leave. I am sorry! I didn’t mean to be insensitive.” I stood up as well. Damon came to me and hugged me.

“No hard feelings. I didn’t even expect to be here for so long. Elena is waiting for me.”

“I am happy for you!”

“I know. I am also happy for you.” He kissed me on the cheek. I followed them to the door. I hugged Stefan.

“I am sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.” He reassured me. “It’s just needs some getting used to.”

“Rebekah seems to like you and she always gets what she wants so let me just tell you that she is insane, but I fully support your decision.”

“I fully support your decision too, but I won’t start anything with Rebekah.”

“Sure, just like I am not engaged to Elijah.” Stefan laughed.

“Take care, you’re moving into the lion’s den.”

“Don’t worry about me, they will behave or Elijah will make them behave.” I waved them goodbye. When I went back inside, the Mikaelsons already scattered, leaving everything behind.

“This went better than expected.” Elijah reentered watching me clean up. “You know we have people for that.”

“I know.” I sighed. “I just need time to clear my head.” He came over to me and hugged me from behind. I leaned against his shoulder.

“I apologize for Rebekah’s behavior. Don’t believe everything she said.”

“She is right, engagement is the next logical step.”

“We haven’t even moved your things in yet.”

“I know and I want to wait a bit longer, if that’s okay with you.”

“Of course it is. I have waited a century to be here with you, I can wait another century as long as you are with me.” I turned around and kissed him.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Urgh, can you do that in your room?” Kol entered again and I laughed.

“Grow up, Kol!” He rolled his eyes and left the room.

“You have to admit, right now everything is perfect.” Elijah finally said.

“Now you jinxed it.” I said teasingly and kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews please?


End file.
